Dumbledore's Next Great Adventure
by dunuelos
Summary: In a Universe where Albus Dumbledore responded differently, he dies as a respected figure on June 24, 1991. He then is asked to go to a new universe and fix the mistakes of his alternate. What a mess. No Pairings yet (Not Canon).
1. A Great Man Passed Before his Time

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling, the Warner company, and whomever else, and not by me.

A/N: This is a story which will not move as fast as my other one. It is predicated upon something I don't remember having seen: An Alternate Universe with a good Dumbledore trying to fix the errors of a bad one. We shall see where this goes.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore had lived a long life. He had grown up, explored the world, become a teacher, defeated a former friend-cum-rising dark lord, led a disparate group of wizards and witches to overcome another dark lord, and finally retired.

He had enjoyed being the aged confidante, the wise councilor, the beloved grandfather much more than he had enjoyed being the defeater of dark lords, the powerful figurehead, or the learned teacher.

He had retired from his posts as headmaster, Chief Warlock, and Supreme Mugwump in 1981, after having been severely injured defending against and finally defeating a former student who had become a dangerous menace to his beloved homeland.

Tom Riddle had walked the path of a dark lord, despite his attempts when the boy was a student to place him in a loving home and a family that would look after him.

The murder of that family had caused his heart to steel against mercy for those that would destroy instead of aid others. He knew that Tom was unrepentant. He had violently rejected the generosity of others. To Albus Dumbledore, there was no greater crime than to return harm for freely given love.

In the final duel, Dumbledore had come to protect a family that he had come to love as his own grandchildren. Many of those that followed him had looked up to him and had chosen him as their leader. In return, he had returned their respect and affection in full. He fought viciously to protect them.

Four of his followers had escaped harm from Tom a number of times and as a result Tom had targeted their young sons. Dumbledore was incensed. He loved those boys, and he would die with his beard burned and his back broken before he would allow harm to befall him.

As a result, when Tom Riddle came to attack James and Lily Potter and their young son Harry, Albus Dumbledore had stood in front of their home and defended with all he had.

Dumbledore had spent the previous year tracking down several objects that Tom had vilely cursed. Such magic being used had no excuse, and Dumbledore had worked tirelessly to ensure all were found and destroyed.

Whenever one of his group were killed, Dumbledore had got to great lengths to ensure that justice was served.

So, on a cold Halloween night, he had fought an evil image of his former student and had destroyed him utterly. Albus had been cursed, losing much of his mobility for a time.

The time it would take to heal would be significant, so Albus decided he would retire – after ensuring Tom's followers were punished thoroughly. Some at the Ministry attempted to use this slander certain others to gain political power. Albus would have none of it.

When Sirius Black had been accused of treachery by a scheming Barty Crouch, Albus had exploded on the smarmy git and had destroyed him politically, financially, and threatened him physically. Even with his infirmity, Albus Dumbledore was a figure that was respected and feared by those who would oppose him.

None misunderstood the lesson: Never threaten those that Albus held dear.

The young families had survived, and Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom had grown regularly visiting their Grandpa Albus. Several children from others that followed him had done the same. Sirius had married Marlene McKinnon and had two children. Frank and Alice had three. The Potters had four. The Bones had two. The surviving Prewitt twin had not had any, but doted on his sister's several children. Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew were still single.

Peter was close to Albus. Albus had come upon him being recruited by followers of Tom. Tom's people had begun to threaten him. Albus had used every resource available to destroy them. Peter was very appreciative.

Another had come to him for protection, as he was being heavily recruited as well. Severus Snape had been a rival of James Potter for Lily Evans' affection. However, when the rivalry had become violent in the students' fourth year, Dumbledore had put his foot down. His students would behave like young ladies and gentlemen or they would regret it.

After a while it had settled down, and Severus had realized he loved Lily like a sister not a girlfriend. It also helped that Albus had taken note of the poor conditions Severus seemed to live in and had taken steps. He had rescued the boy and his mother from an abusive Tobias Snape. Eileen Prince had passed away when Severus was twenty but had lived to see her son get his mastery, younger than any other in history. Severus greatly respected and loved Albus Dumbledore.

Albus had been informed that Severus had even agreed to take over as Potions Master for Hogwarts in the coming school year, the first year for many of the older Order children. He would miss their regular visits.

It was only a month and seven days before the birthday of one of his favorites, Neville. It was it was a month and eight until Harry's. He so looked forward to the parties, as he fell asleep.

The next day, his body would be found in his home in Godric's Retreat. A nation would mourn the passing of a great man.

* * *

Albus for some reason felt the old pains he had become use to disappear. He opened his eyes to find himself sitting in a waiting room. The office was full of people apparently waiting for appointments. It was a peaceful room, with little to upset the guests.

Apparently, Albus decided, this was the first step on his next great adventure. He was sorry that he would miss his grandsons' birthdays, but maybe the small bequests he left in his will would comfort them.

He waited patiently for his turn. Several of the souls who had been present when he arrived had been called in to the office. None had returned. When everyone who had already been there had disappeared and others had taken their place, he knew his turn was coming soon.

Finally, his name was called. "Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore!"

He stood gracefully (he was very happy to be relived of his mortal pains) and made his way to the office. He nodded at the secretary respectfully as he passed inside. He stood at the door (VERY happy) until the occupant looked up.

"Ah, Mr. Dumbledore, Please have a seat. My name is Peter."

He thanked the man. As he sat down, the chair changed to his image of an ideal seat. "Thank you. I take it I have begun my next great adventure?" he asked with a smile. He really was content with his life by this time.

The man in front of him nodded a bit hesitantly. "Well, yes. It is the next adventure. But you pose a problem."

At Albus's look of patient interest Peter continued, "You actually are a few years early. Unfortunately, your injuries of a decade earlier have come back to cause a premature death."

Albus nodded. "A small price to pay for the result in my opinion; what's done is done." He smiled again. "What choice do I have? I am here already."

Peter nodded. "Yes, I can quite agree from a personal standpoint. However, it's a bit of paperwork to take care of accounts when this happens. I'm sure you remember from your earlier days."

Albus chuckled, "Paperwork: The bane of teachers and politicians the world over."

Peter smiled briefly in response. "It leaves us a few choices. One: We return you to your body to live out your days as you would have done. We would erase the memory of your dying and life would go on as it has."

Albus shook his head. "I was content to pass on with a few small regrets. There would be little purpose."

Peter nodded. "That was our least favorite option as well. You've done what you were meant to do, and we are actually very happy with your life and actions. Which leads us to our second choice, one we like only a little more: We accept you have died and complete the paperwork. You would have to remain here until your scheduled time. It would be a bit boring, as you have little bad to "work off" in the afterlife. But, the schedule is the schedule and you would have to wait."

Albus asked curiously, "How long would the wait be?"

Peter regretfully replied, "I can't answer that. The ways of God are beyond us mere souls and angels. God's decree is that no man shall know his time of passing to the next great reward – whether good or bad. That yours would be good should not surprise you, and I feel confident in passing that on regardless as no new information is gained by yourself."

Albus thought about that option. It would be boring, but he could wait it out if he had to. He had learned patience over his many years. He was curious though and so asked Peter, "And are there any other options?"

At this Peter smiled grimly. "There is one more option. And honestly I hope you will take it."

Albus was interested, "And what is that option?"

Peter hesitated and then asked, "Are you familiar with the ideas of Chaos Theory, Superstring Theory, and the concept of a Multiverse?"

Albus was uncertain but explained what he knew. "Chaos theory predicts that no one can predict the future because a small change can produce a wildly different result. The universe is chaotic and cannot be predicted in concrete. Only possibilities can be defined, and even that is questionable."

Peter nodded. "A good extrapolation. Really nixes some of the ideas of divination, doesn't it?"

Albus smiled. "Superstring theory is not something I am familiar with. The Multiverse was postulated as the idea that an infinite number of universes can exist, each one based on the idea that a decision made one way will result in one universe but a different decision creates another."

Peter nodded again. "A good summary. One could say that all of these are valid to a degree. Superstring theory postulates a number of different universes operating simultaneously. In effect, each theory has its valid and invalid assumptions."

Albus, at heart a philosopher in addition to being a warrior in the classic sense, was perfectly willing to sit and debate such ideas for as long as it was an option.

Peter went on, "In effect, there are not necessarily an unlimited number of universes, but there are much more than the 10, 11, or 26 that have been postulated by superstring theorists. In effect, different universes are created by major decisions. Some split off and eventually self-implode when God decides that the result is hopeless. Some reintegrate when different decisions end up with effectively the exact same result. It accounts for some of the 'conflicting history' circumstances. To sum up, although there are an uncountable number of universes, it IS a limited number. Are you following?"

Albus nodded, fascinated.

"Now, can you imagine a world where you did not place Tom in to a foster home?"

Albus thought about that. "It could have happened. I regretted what happened to the family I placed him with. It was a source of great pain for me."

Peter tut-tutted. "Actually, it was one of your better decisions. It led directly to a number of changes in the universe, most of them positive."

Albus was very interested – he had regretted the destruction of the Dagworth-Granger family for a number of years.

"In another universe, you did not place Tom Riddle. He remained in the orphanage. He still went dark. He still created those foul devices. He still followed the path of the Dark Lord. The Dagworth-Granger family still died out in main line. The difference, however, was not in what Tom Riddle did – but in your own actions."

"Imagine a world where Riddle never killed his adoptive family. Riddle never had one. You were not the cause of the death in your mind. What was your philosophy then, as opposed to after?"

Albus thought back to his naïve years. "All can be redeemed. Any price can be paid to achieve redemption and find a lost soul. Now I know better – lost souls can be found, but it is not my place to try to create it. I was not a priest."

Peter nodded grimly. "Exactly. In one of the multiverses, such occurred. And because of Chaos theory all of our efforts to repair that universe have been overridden because of one individual."

Albus thought about it for a moment, and then had a horrible feeling. He looked at Peter with one inescapable conclusion. "Me."

Peter nodded. "You. Well, not you. YOU, we are ecstatic with. You could not have done better. The OTHER you, we'll call him Wulfric, has bollixed things up royally and we have had no options to repair it."

Albus sighed. He couldn't imagine a world where he could screw up so many things, but he also was a realist. Idealists were happier, but realists were more effective. "So, what's the plan?"

Peter looked at Albus. "You aren't required to do anything if you wish. The people from your universe will move on. The people from Wulfric's universe will move one. Although it isn't what God planned through his intermediary aspects that are worshipped as gods by the magicals and some mundanes, this does not require you to perform. I do not want you to feel forced in to this."

Albus chuckled. "You know enough of me to know that I would fight, even if I would prefer not to. Idealism is wonderful, until innocent people are hurt."

Peter chuckled himself. "Yes, I suspected such when I proposed this." He looked seriously at Albus. "The third option is as you guessed: We will replace your alternate with you. Your alternate is not headed for as pleasant a reward as yourself. If you do this, your alternate will suffer, being unable to fix his errors – no matter how unlikely he would be to do so. Can you exist with that knowledge?"

Albus looked very old, but resolute. "I long ago decided that I must walk with the angels and fight the demons. If my alternate has not reached that conclusion and, even with good intentions, walks with demons – I have no qualms about sending him to his reward."

Peter really wished more Albus Dumbledores were like the one he found in his office at the moment. He pulled out a file. Before he handed it to Albus, he had one more statement.

"No matter what happens in this universe, you will not suffer. Mistakes will be made, I am certain. The universe, due to Chaos, might be unredeemable and therefore self terminate. It is far enough along that path that if you hasten it by accident or deliberately it will not change your ultimate reward.

"You are limited by only your conscience. Your alternate believes he enjoys a free hand to remake the world in the image he idealizes and will not suffer because his intentions are pure. He is mistaken. You, however, will have a free hand. This is because you have already shown that you can be trusted."

Albus nodded. He always operated by his conscience, he needed no further goading.

"If you fail, it holds no penalty for you. But that universe WILL destroy itself. There will be suffering. We can't change free will. You are their only hope."

Albus shook off his weariness. "Let us move forward. I have a universe to save."

Peter handed him the file. "We have stopped time as regards the target. You have as much time as needed to peruse the file. We don't know everything – free will being what it is. When you arrive, you will be aware of Wulfric's decisions and actions – but not his reasons as these reasons are the source of his misjudgement. Do you have any questions?"

Albus replied, "Ask me after I review the file."

Peter nodded and pointed Albus to a side room to give him space.

* * *

Albus was appalled at the history he found described in the file. It gave much of the decisions Wulfric had made, what he knew, what the results as could be seen from Wulfric's point of view. Many of those who were close to him in his previous incarnation were dead or not ever born.

Wulfric really, in his opinion, was a lazy, idealistic prick. Tom's followers were mainly unpunished. Some innocent were punished. Some who were innocent were now guilty. Corruption had taken over his beloved country. It would take years to repair the damage.

He could not swoop in and change everything. Many considered his alternate somewhat senile and if he pushed too much too fast – he would lose his power. Wulfric had retained much power by non-confrontation rather than ethical integrity.

He had allowed things that should not be allowed, and done things that should not be done. He would have to rebuild the image of "Albus Dumbledore."

He returned to Peter. "When will I appear?"

Peter replied, "It is 24 June, 1991, the same day you died in your own universe. We cannot send you back. We can only slip you in. This is one reason that WE can't fix it. God only allows minimal time changes. A wizard time turner only moves back eight hours at the most and those returning cannot change what they know to be true. There is a reason for this. So, you have to deal with the bad track record as best you can."

Albus nodded. "What is, is. Let us proceed."

Peter stood and took Albus to a person standing before a great mirror. He turned to Albus. "This mirror is set to the alternate universe. By walking through, you will displace Wulfric. He will move on to his reward there. When you pass there, you will retain the right to move between the two in the afterlife. We would not cut you off from the new connections that you might make. Are you ready?"

Albus nodded. He then walked through the mirror to a new life.

A/N: Had to fix the time - month and seven vs seven, etc.


	2. Albus' First Day

Albus woke early, as was his habit. He had never grown use to a life of leisure. He was as active in his retirement as he had been in his most busy years. He moved from the bed, noticing the somewhat sluggish state of his new body. This would never do. He would have to get fit again.

He moved to his washroom and performed his morning hygiene. He noted that his alternate had some of the same procedures, but not quite the same. He found a beard twirler – an absolutely useless tool that had been invented a hundred years earlier. A comb or brush worked just as well to groom one's beard.

He looked in the mirror. His image looked similar to his own, if a bit pudgy. He took an effort to "remember" some of Wulfric's decisions. My, there were a lot of desserts in his memory. He would have to change his diet. There were also several avoidances of getting a physical. Merlin, his alternate was truly ridiculous.

He was a snappy dresser though. Albus always did like the colorful. It was one of his eccentricities. He didn't allow himself many, but that one he did enjoy. His grandchildren often teased him about it. He only laughed and argued that no one could mistake him for someone else.

He made his way to his office, attached to his quarters. When he entered, he noticed Fawkes sitting on a perch, sleeping. He was a bit devastated then. He had forgotten his own Fawkes in the non-excitement of dying. He had not noticed, but his sorrow had been muted. He now grieved more fully for the loss of his lifetime companion.

After a few minutes, he decided that Fawkes here would be his one confidante. He could not afford to pass on his knowledge of the old universe or the afterlife. He might be able to write it so that after his passing, some could know – it might be a great comfort to those whom had lost others. But he couldn't afford the luxury of using it now. It would make him look more senile.

He moved to Fawkes, and began petting the phoenix. Fawkes awoke suddenly. It had been a while since his human had woken him like this. He turned his head, and saw that something had changed.

He tilted his head and trilled in question.

Albus chuckled sadly, "Come to my chambers with me, I will explain."

Fawkes lifted briefly to his human's shoulder and allowed himself to be carried to his human's nest. When they arrived, his human placed him on the perch found there and sat down in front of him.

"I have some regrettable news. I have been sent by heaven above to repair mistakes. The Albus Dumbledore you see in front of you is not the Albus Dumbledore you knew before. He has passed to his next great adventure."

Fawkes was confused. His human was there. He felt a little different but it was his human. He could feel it.

"I'm sorry. I come from a universe where I died yesterday, before my time. I was asked to come here to repair damage done by bad choices. I have lost my own Fawkes. I can only grieve and hope that we can work together."

Fawkes finally understood. He felt grief himself and sung loudly a song reflecting that. His human had left, even if his human had been replaced. He would stay with the new one, but would grieve for the old.

As Fawkes' song rose in grief and beauty, Albus was transfixed. The song cleansed him, and he hope that his presence could help his alternate's friend. For ten minutes they sat together and grieved. When the grief had been dulled, but not forgotten, Albus noticed the wards alert him to a visitor. It was his deputy, obviously reacting to the sound of Fawkes' song.

The two made their way to the office just in time for Minerva to cautiously make her way inside. "Albus? Is everything alright? I was completing my end of term grade report when I heard Fawkes' song. It was sad and it worried me."

Albus chuckled sadly. "Yes, Minerva, we are alright. Fawkes and I were reminiscing on the past and ran in to some unresolved grief. It is old news, nothing to worry about now."

Fawkes trilled in sad agreement. His new human would need support, obviously, and he would hold the worst of it until he could sing properly.

McGonagall was not fully convinced, but Albus was not one to pass on grief to others and she knew she would get no more from him.

"So, how long before the yearly reports are ready for submission?" Albus asked.

Minerva looked at her list. "I have received grades from all departments except Defense. The abrupt departure of the professor means I will have to take a few days to decode the records to complete it." She lifted her head and with a sigh said, "I wish it was an unexpected chore. Unfortunately, I am all too familiar with it."

Albus nodded. "I know Minerva. What is the summer schedule?"

Minerva thought for a moment. "Grades to be submitted by 30 June. Two week vacation for heads of house. Annual head of house meeting for deciding prefects and the Head students on 15 July. Muggleborn letters will be hand delivered and trips to Diagon Alley organized to be started immediately after that and completed by 31 July. Wizard homes will receive letters by 24 July, allowing a week to reply. Initial staff meeting 1 August, Books lists to be submitted. Our annual budget requests have to submitted to the board by 2 August. Hogwarts board meets 7 August. Funds disbursed 15 August. Purchases to be completed by 31 August."

Albus looked at Minerva with respect. His headmaster duties had obviously been foisted on to Minerva in this place. It wouldn't surprise him if she looked forward to the school year to get a rest!

He made a decision then. "My first Wizengamot meeting is not until the 1st of July. I think I have some time to perhaps help to tabulate Defense grades. This will free you to arrange the bulk of the annual reports for the Wizarding Examination Authority."

Minerva was dumbfounded. It was very unlike Albus to involve himself with Hogwarts outside of meetings, once the year was done. He usually spent the time politicking. She would not question it though – she would take all the help she could get.

"Thank you, Albus. That would be very helpful."

After they farewelled each other, Albus petted Fawkes once more. "We will have to take some time later to complete our grieving." Fawkes trilled in response.

Albus made his way to the Headmaster's private dining room. As school was out, meals were not as formal. Those in the castle ate dinner together, but other meals were taken in the kitchen or elsewhere.

He sat down and thought back to remember his "normal" decisions. When he had reviewed what he needed he called out, "Tippy!"

A house elf popped in. "Yes, Master Headmaster?"

"I would like to break fast for the day. If you could deliver, I would much appreciate it."

Tippy nodded enthusiastically and then snapped her fingers. A full breakfast appeared. Then Tippy popped out.

Albus spent some time enjoying the full Hogwarts breakfast. He had his own house elf in his last life, but he had missed at times the sheer variety the Hogwarts elves provided. They could cook much more without waste as there were more people to feed.

His own meal was quite large. However, he decided to eschew the raspberry jam and other sweets this morning, no matter how much he liked them. When he was finished, he called for Tippy once more. "Thank you, Tippy. It was quite excellent as always."

Tippy nodded happily and was about to return the remains to the kitchen when she made an observation. "Master did not complete the Rasberry Jam! Was something wrong with what Tippy brought?" She looked quite ready to cry.

Albus reassured the elf. "No, it was quite good. I have decided to reduce my sweets. I quite like them but have recently noticed I seem to be putting some extra around my waist."

Tippy looked thoughtfully at her Master. "Would you like any changes in your normal meal?"

Albus chuckled. "For breakfast and lunch, please minimize the sweets. I might indulge at supper though." Tippy nodded, cheerful once more, and disappeared along with the plates and leftovers.

Soon, he made his way to the Defense corridor and used his connection with the castle to enter. He sat down with the disorganized papers and took his time to acquaint himself with the current student body. The review of grades helped him to "remember" little bits and bobs of what he had "decided" and the actions he had taken as regards each one.

When he had completed the task after several hours, it occurred to Albus that it really had been quite a long time since he had involved himself with students.

In his old world, he had been retired for ten years. In the new world, the Headmaster kept himself quite separate. That would never do. The Headmaster had to be accessible to all students of all houses, and partial to none.

It made his chance to become close to his grandchildren in this new world all the harder, but he would persevere.

He remembered fondly the Potter, Longbottom, Black, and Bones children. It was obvious from what he had learned that he would not have as many children to spoil. He cursed his idealistic, lazy prick of an alternate for his blatant stupidity. It would not be the last time he did so.

Plans would have to be made and executed.


	3. The Scales of Justice

Albus had spent the last several days looking over the files which he found in his office. The reasoning that Wulfric had employed escaped him. Many decisions and policies were so highly irrational that he decided his alternate HAD been a bit senile.

The points book alone was a revelation. It was quite a shock.

The memories he had found in the pensieve cabinet were just as shocking. Contained therein were several as regards young Harry Potter, as well as Neville Longbottom, Sirius Black, Tom Riddle, and several others. Albus desperately wanted to change everything at once, but decided that this would be a labor of years.

His grandsons and granddaughters were reduced to just three in the place. Harry, Neville, and Susan Bones were all that were present compared to the sixteen or so that he had in his own universe. He grieved for young Rose, Marius … he couldn't even complete the list without becoming maudlin. He only could mentally wish the ones from his past well, and hope to see them when they entered their own next adventure.

He did have some immediate plans.

* * *

It was 10:00 on 1 July and Albus Dumbledore made ready to open the floor of the Wizengamot.

The Chief Warlock's position was very ceremonial. He only voted in the cases of a tie, kept order, and managed the agenda. In cases where he wanted to propose issues, he often had to use one of his allies.

Such was the case today.

When the Wizengamot was open, several items were discussed. Finally called for first item he was immediately interested in. "Next on the agenda is a motion to bring a matter before the assembly by Member Augusta Longbottom."

The Dowager Lady Longbottom rose. "Recently, I have been made aware of an issue that drives at the very heart of our legal system. A great injustice was visited upon a citizen of Magical Britain. Due to an accusation by a fellow student, a Hogwarts student was expelled and had his wand snapped with no trial and with no appeal. I would rectify this by granting a trial for this person."

Voices were heard in the background, most wondering whom was being discussed. Lucius Malfoy stood. "I would ask the name of the student. I was not aware of any student having their wand snapped recently."

Augusta answered, "The wizard in question is Rubeus Hagrid, Groundskeeper and Keeper of the Keys at Hogwarts."

Many voices were heard in the background. Finally, a woman with pink robes that looked like a toad, raised her voice. "Hmmm. Hmmm. Should we waste the Wizengamot's time with an issue that is so many years old? I should think that this motion should be …."

Augusta Longbottom yelled in outrage, "OBJECTION! I have not finished making the motion and it has not been presented! I still have the floor! And how could INJUSTICE be a waste of the Wizengamot's time? Is it not our job to ensure that the laws are applied? If the Minister's Undersecretary feels that the Wizengamot's business is a waste, she should refrain from attending!"

Doloros Umbridge was fuming. She was Senior Undersecretary. She had been appointed by Cornelius Fudge when he had been appointed Minister for Magic only the year before upon the retirement of Millicent Bagnold.

She had hoped to make a strong showing, but this certainly was not on her personal agenda. She was about to retort but saw the Minister looking at her with irritation.

Augusta finally continued, "As I was saying, Rubeus Hagrid received no trial. He was suspected of having a hand in the death of a fellow student. However, this was never proven, as was pointed out to me by the Chief Warlock. I move to direct the current Director of Law Enforcement ensure an investigation is completed within the month and a hearing held to ascertain the correctness of the punishment. I yield the floor."

Albus nodded to Augusta, "A motion has been made, is there a second?"

Another Dumbledore ally stood. "I second the motion."

"The motion has been made and seconded. The motion is to direct the DMLE to investigate the administrative punishment of Rubeus Hagrid. The motion is open for debate."

After a brief debate, mostly incited by the traditionally dark faction and won by the other side, the motion was passed. Umbridge's face was pinched in disapproval.

After the day filled with motions and debates and insults, the end of the session was at hand.

"One other point of order before we recess. On 1 November 1981, with the authority of Chief Warlock, and in emergency action to prevent exploitation or attack, I ordered the wills of James and Lily Potter sealed. With their young son soon coming back to Wizarding Britain, on my authority as Chief Warlock the wills will be unsealed and read. This will be witnessed by myself, the Director of the Wizengamot Administrative Office, and I personally request the Head of Magical Law Enforcement to witness as well."

Chatter increased even as Dumbledore dismissed the body for the day.

As he made his way to Wizangamot Administration, the Minister of Magic with his toadie (really, that woman looked like a toad) approached.

"Albus! Albus! I wanted to consult with you on a few items!" Cornelius said loudly as he attempted to catch up to the Chief Warlock.

Albus paused in his stride. In the last week, he had taken steps to become fitter. It was difficult as his age, but he did have more energy. Obviously it was more energy than Cornelius Fudge. Fudge was puffing as he hurried up.

"Your unsealing of the Potter will, is that really advisable? After all the Potter boy hasn't actually appeared yet." Fudge asked with a bit of worry. His advisor Lucius had expressed concerns.

Albus continued on as he talked. "Yes, I am quite certain. The wills were sealed in a time of great confusion. However, the trials are over and Voldemort (the Minister shuddered) has not been sighted. There seems little reason to hold it off."

Fudge couldn't come up with a counter argument. "Well, I would like to witness the unsealing as well. To ensure things are handled correctly of course."

Albus stopped in his tracks. "Minister? Do you have so little confidence in the DMLE?" There were several DMLE employees in the area.

Fudge glanced around before he hedged, "No, No! Of course I am confident in the DMLE. I just wanted to ensure that the matter is given its correct importance."

From behind a voice interrupted their conversation. "I am glad to hear that, Minister. I would not want to think that I was not doing my job!" The two men turned and Amelia Bones made her way to their position. As she walked up, she nodded her head to Albus. "Chief Warlock. I agree to your request to witness."

Albus smiled at the new arrival. "Madame Bones, I thank you. I was just going to the Administrative Office to have the file retrieved. Can you take the time now?"

Amelia Bones wondered when Albus Dumbledore had learned to actually refer to people properly. He had the annoying habit of using first names even in formal circumstances. Much was forgivable as he was well known to most as the Headmaster or teacher from their own time, but propriety should be respected.

Amelia nodded, "That will be fine. I am curious as to what we will find."

The group made their way to the Administrator. He was actually intimidated by the personages he was presented with.

"Minister, Chief Warlock, Director. How may I be of service?"

The Chief Warlock replied, "As Chief Warlock, I am countermanding an earlier order. I am authorizing the unsealing of the wills of James and Lily Potter. Please retrieve the file."

The Administrator ordered one of his people to retrieve the file. The three most powerful people in the Ministry talked briefly, if a little stiltedly on Fudge's part. Soon the file requested had been retrieved and he handed it to the Chief Warlock.

He drew his wand. "As Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, I hereby release My Seal. Let all witness." He then made a few small motions with his wand and tapped the file. The magical seal was magically cut, allowing the contents to be removed for the first time in 10 years.

Albus opened the file, and perused its contents. So much stupidity on Wulfric's part was made obvious by what he read.

He turned toward Madam Bones. "Director Bones, this document contains evidence of a sensitive nature. I am officially handing it to you to use as a basis of investigation." He handed the file over to Madame Bones.

She took a moment and read over the will, and then the attached codicils. She understood Dumbledore's action of handing it to her.

The codicil was very indicative of the shite that was about to be turned over in the Ministry. (Omake contains the wording – too much legal jargon for a proper story).

Amelia Bones returned the documents to the envelope and drew her wand. "Adminstrator, Chief Warlock, Minister: Witness. Under authority of the Director of Magical Law Enforcement, I hereby seal these documents until they can be presented to the Wizengamot as a part of Investigative and Criminal Procedures now instituted under my authority." She performed a spell, and the envelope was now sealed with the Seal of the Director of the DMLE.

Fudge began to object. "Why was I not allowed to see it before it was resealed? As the Minister surely I should know the reason for that!"

Amelia turned her head toward the Minister. "The document shows corruption by the previous Minister's office. For security reasons, it must remain confidential until presented."

Fudge was relieved and a little apprehensive at the same time. "Well, if it was the previous administration's error, I cannot be held responsible." He waddled off to find his advisor for some advice.

Albus led Amelia to a more private location. "I assume you noticed the 'Oath-Bond Godfather' aspect?" Amelia nodded.

"I will leave this in your capable hands. There will be much fallout." Albus made his way to the floos and went back to Hogwarts.

* * *

Unlike Wulfric, Albus had a lot of faith in good people. He could not imagine Amelia as anything other than completely honest, regardless of universe.

He called Hagrid to his office to let him know he would have to testify and why. Hagrid was blubbering as he left in joy.

He knew that clearing Hagrid wouldn't be easy. But, it was right.

He also hoped Wulfric was suffering for his lack of action to clear Sirius Black.

* * *

Omake 1: The Codicel

_This Codicil, dated 26 October 1981, amends the Last Will and Testament of James Charlus Potter and Lily Marie Potter nee Evans, dated 15 August, 1980. It supersedes any and all Codicils, and alters the following sections of the Last Will and Testament:_

_Clause 2: The Executor_

_The Executor of this Last Will and Testament shall be Arthur Weasley, Friend. He shall receive a fee of 5000 Galleons for this service, in addition to any expenses. This fee shall be paid from the Potter Family Vault. He shall receive an additional 1000 Galleons per year until this will is certified as fully executed or until the surviving spouse or Heir or the Law deem his services are no longer required by the Estate._

_Should Arthur Weasley be unable to perform as Executor, the alternate shall be Albus Dumbledore._

_Should Albus Dumbledore be unable to perform as Executor, the Executor shall be assigned by the Administrator of Wizengamot Services. Any Executor so assigned be Oath-Bound to executive the Last Will and Testament and Codicils faithfully._

_The Executor is directed to ensure that the affidavits attached to this Codicil are delivered to the Director of Magical Law Enforcement. If the affidavit gives evidence of any crime, a copy shall be delivered to the Head of the Auror Office as well. _

_The Executor is directed to deliver the final messages as attached to this Codicil to the named individual and in the time and circumstances as dictated for each. If named individual is unable to receive the message, the final message is to be retained with the Last Will and Testament as a record._

_Clause 3: Legal Guardianship of Minor Children, Harry James Potter, et. al._

_In the event of the incapacitation or passing of one spouse but not the other, guardianship automatically devolves to the other. No other family members of any degree may take custody without a subsequent agreement by the remaining spouse given with freely given consent. Any undue influence by other parties shall negate any such agreement._

_In the event both spouses pass or are incapacitated, guardianship shall devolve to the following parties in the order given below. _

_Sirius Black, House Black (or formerly of House Black – disinheritance by House Black shall not negate this line), Oath-Bonded Godfather of Harry James. Should Sirius be unmarried at the time of execution of this codicil, main guardianship shall devolve to the next option with the caveat that Sirius Black may not be denied visitation. Should the next option be unable, Sirius Black shall retain guardianship in full regardless of marital status._

_Franklin and/or Alice Longbottom (Oath-Bonded Godmother), House Longbottom. Should guardianship not devolve Alice Longbottom may not be denied visitation. Should either be ubable to accept guardianship but the remaining be able, guardianship shall be given to the able spouse._

_Andromeda and Ted Tonks, Friends. Should either be ubable to accept guardianship but the remaining be able, guardianship shall be given to the able spouse._

_Minerva McGonagall, Mentor and Friend. Should guardianship devolve to Minerva McGonagall and should she be available but unable, she shall have authority to choose a suitable guardian regardless of our stated preferences._

_Remus Lupin, Friend. This choice may not be altered by laws regarding werewolves passed after our passing or incapacitation. He must be assigned an alternate when his condition makes him unable to perform his duties. _

_Penunia Dursley nee Evans, Sister. Guardianship must be approved by Petunia Dursley before being granted and must be unforced. Vernon Dursley shall not be acceptable if Petunia Dursley is incapacited or unable. Should guardianship devolved to Petunia Dursley, Petunia and Vernon must agree to treat minor children as they would their own children. Inspections by Children Services must occur and must be passed. Magical Guardianship shall devolve to any wizard or witch available from the list of our guardianship choices, in the order that they appear in this Clause. Should none be able to perform this, Peter Pettegrew shall be his magical guardian. If Peter Pettigrew is unable, magical guardianship shall be assigned to the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_Any married couple or individual as chosen by Albus Dumbledore, Mentor, with married preference in the following order:_

_Couple with other children_

_Individual with other children_

_Married Couple_

_Individual_

_If Albus Dumbledore does not have capacity to decide, decision on Guardianship to devolve to Filius Flitwick, Mentor and Friend._

_According to existing Law as it is at the date of this codicil. If existing Law is changed in such a way that this Codicil is changed in meaning, this option shall be unenforceable._

_Any Guardian as appointed by the Ministry of Magic according to Law but not the Office of the Minister. Any magical guardian appointed must be Oath-Bound to work in the best interest of the Minor Child(ren). _

_Clause Four: Dispersal of Estate _

_Directions for the Estate listed in the Last Will and Testament that this Codicil modifies shall be managed as directed, save for the following alterations:_

_Any legal obligations or rights owned by the Estate shall be resolved by the Executor of the Last Will and Testament until certified as Executed. At that time, such obligations and rights as listed under Clause Five or otherwise legally recognized shall be administered by the Heir of the estate or Magical Guardian if the Heir is not legally able to administer such obligations or rights due to age only. If any other reason is certified as causing the Heir to be unable, the Executor shall retain control of administration of the Estate unless dismissed by the surviving spouse or Heir or Law determines otherwise._

_Clause Six: Bequests_

_Any bequests listed in the Last Will and Testament that this Codicil modifies shall be granted as given, save for the following alterations:_

_The bequests for Edgar Bones, Marlene McKinnon, Fabian and Gideon Prewett, and any other who is deceased at the time of execution of this Codicil for Last Will and Testament of James Charlus Potter and Lily Marie Potter nee Evans shall devolve to the Heir of the named individual according to Law._

_Sirius Black is hereby granted an additional bequest of half of the contents of the Wine Cellar of the main Seat for House Potter in recognition of his bravery in providing decoy for the true Fidelius Secret Keeper for our location._

_Set this date 26 October 1981_

_James Charlus Potter_

_Lily Marie Potter_

_Witnesses:_

_(Solicitor) _

_(Solicitor's Secretary) _

A/N: There is another omake after the following rant - don't miss it, it's kind of fun.

I couldn't be fussed to make up names for witnesses. According to law in many jurisdictions, witnesses must be uninvolved. In some jurisdictions, anyone who witnesses a last will gives up the right to any bequest in that will — one reason I find it unlikely that Albus Dumbledore witnessed their last will.

As a philosophical aside: Magical oaths might make people who are witnesses unable to talk about the will unless called upon to verify their contents according to Law. This would be a valid reason why the witnesses would not have been able to do anything about crap they knew about. Remember, witnesses must be uninvolved. Some bashing in fanfics is very unrealistic.

Also, wills are never one page. Even in any other fic I have done, the will would be so much longer and much more involved and legalese than I could do. Doesn't make for a good story, so most of us authors ignore those little details.

Wulfric, in my story, is Willfully Blind (an actual term) and tarnished by Deliberate Ignorance (an actual legal term), both due to his idealism. That's what makes him the bad guy. In canon, Dumbledore does things with the best intentions – he's almost as bad as Danzo in the Naruto-verse: Ultimately wanting to do good, just doing things that are in themselves horrible or deliberately ignorant.

OMAKE 2:

Albus Percivel Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, known to his audience at present only by "Wulfric" (or Bastard for those not speaking so politely) was strapped to a chair in front of a large screen.

Each time one of his many errors or stupid mistakes was uncovered and corrected, the souls around him praise his alternate, commenting on how much better the new Albus was. It was quite painful to hear the praise his alternate got and he was denied at every turn.

At the end of each day, the souls would go to wherever they normally resided (he gleaned it was a much more pleasant location than his current one) and he would be forced to watch how his alternate had taken on the problems of his former universe.

It was not a pleasant afterlife, and it didn't look like it would get any better anytime soon.

Next great adventure, his wrinkly old arse.


	4. A Letter NOT from Nowhere

The bold parts are quoted directly from JK Rowling from "The Philisopher's Stone" and the quote is in accordance with Fair Use. I don't own it. She does. Damn.

* * *

**There was a horrible smell in the kitchen when Harry went in for breakfast.**

**It seemed to be coming from a large metal tub in the sink. He went to have a look. The tub was full of what looked like dirty rags swimming in gray water.**

"**What's this?" he asked Aunt Petunia. Her lips tightened as they always did if he dared to ask a question.**

"**Your new school uniform," she said.**

**Harry looked in the bowl again.**

"**Oh," he said, "I didn't realize it had to be so wet."**

"**Don't be stupid," snapped Aunt Petunia. "I'm dyeing some of Dudley's old things gray for you. It'll look just like everyone else's when I've finished."**

**Harry seriously doubted this, but thought it best not to argue.**

**He sat down at the table and tried not to think about how he was going to look on his first day at Stonewall High – like he was wearing bits of old elephant skin, probably.**

**Dudley and Uncle Vernon came in, both with wrinkled noses because of the smell from Harry's new uniform. Uncle Vernon opened his newspaper as usual and Dudley banged his Smelting stick, which he carried everywhere, on the table.**

**They heard the **chime in the front of the house, indicating a visitor was at the door.

Vernon looked at Petunia and asked, "Is there anyone we are expecting?"

Petunia shook her head. "Nobody that I know of; probably a traveling salesman or one of those Jehovah's Witnesses." Her face took on a look of disapproval.

Vernon wasn't going to be interrupted in his meal. He glared at his nephew and said, "Boy, go and get rid of whoever it is at the door. We are mid breakfast and if it's so important they can come back at our convenience!"

The family of three went back to eating – or dying clothes as the case may be – as Harry made his way toward the front door.

When he opened the door, there were two people at the door. The man, dressed in old-fashioned brown tweed, looked like the oldest man he had ever seen. The woman in a prim, old-fashioned dress looked at though she was unhappy with something. She didn't appear to be unhappy with him, though – he was quite chuffed about that.

Harry enquired, "Can I help you?"

The man nodded, "Yes you can. We are here to see Vernon and Petunia Dursley on a matter of some importance."

Harry was a bit nervous as he tried to fend of the visitors as his uncle had directed. "I'm sorry. They are mid breakfast. I was told to tell whoever was at the door that if it's important that you can return when it's more convenient for them."

Harry really didn't like being the "rude nephew" in the eyes of whomever Vernon or Petunia wanted him to get rid of. For the last several years, both had used him to be rude to undesired visitors when they didn't want to be bothered.

If he was rude to someone important, he was sent to his cupboard without food. No one ever really explained how to tell "important" from "undesired" though. It was rather annoying.

If they were really annoyed, Dudley was encouraged to "play" with him later too. Vernon and Petunia had never really abused him, per se, but were completely unconcerned about Dudley being a bit violent in their interactions – boys will be boys and all of that rot.

The old man took on a stern expression for a moment, although Harry got the distinct impression that he was not being stern toward Harry himself. The man then smirked a bit.

"Very well. Tell your Aunt that Albus Dumbledore and companion will be waiting in the front garden until it is convenient. We will pass the time by conversing with neighbours and passerby. Make certain your aunt and uncle know that we have all the time in the world."

Harry's eyes got a bit wide at the old man's response. If there was one thing that Vernon and Petunia Dursley did not want, it was being seen as too outside of the normal to the neighbors. Being "friendly" to random strangers was not considered normal in this neighborhood – stuffy and socially competitive lot that they were. It would drive his Aunt Petunia up the wall.

With a grin, Harry decided that whomever the old man was he knew exactly how to push the buttons of his aunt and uncle.

Harry was always a bit nervous and uncertain with people he didn't know, but he had learned through long experience how his relatives would react to things. The skill made for a much better opportunity to avoid unpleasantness. If he could avoid the indirect beatings given visa vie "Harry Hunting" he was actually pretty happy. He also had learned long ago to not try to protest, as there was no help from the average person. Complaints got you no where.

Harry made his way back to his breakfast, a much smaller one than his Aunt provided his cousin and Uncle Vernon of course. He sat down and took a few quick bites because he knew that it would hit the fan in a moment.

After he took what he felt he could get away with, he repeated the message he was given. "Aunt Petunia, the guy at the front door told me his name was Albus Dumbledore and he and his companion will be waiting in the front garden until it is convenient. They decided they can chat up the neighbors and passerby until you two can see them." Harry took another bite nonchalantly while watching the reactions of his relatives.

Petunia's face took on a chalk white color, and Vernon's face was not much better. Something about their visitors frightened the living daylights out of them. She whispered loudly to Vernon, "It's THEM!"

Vernon turned to Harry and Dudley and said, "Get to your rooms! Now!"

Dudley tried to protest that he hadn't eaten his full breakfast – he had the second plate still to go – but unlike the past, Vernon was having none of it. When he looked to his mother for support, he could see he would have no help there. He was allowed to take the plate with him, but he still wanted to know what had happened.

Harry, being much more programmed to retreat, was much quicker to his cupboard. Unlike Dudley, however, he was within earshot of the sitting room and so might have his curiosity fed much more easily.

Vernon and Petunia were speaking in low hushed voices. Vernon was enraged, while Petunia was whingeing a bit.

Finally he heard the front door snatched open. He heard Vernon's voice trying not to yell for the neighbors to hear: "What are you people doing here!? We decided long ago that we wanted nothing to do with your _unnaturalness_. Go away and leave us alone!"

Harry was now very curious. What was so unnatural as to create such a note of fear and anger mixed at the same time?

He also heard the door stop abruptly as though thrown closed and someone put a foot or something else in the door.

He heard the old man's voice, "I am certain that you do not want this conversation gossiped on by your neighbours." The old man sounded a little miffed.

He heard the movements of the people in to the house. Petunia sounded like she was staying as far from them as possible. Vernon began blustering, "I asked you a question! Why are you here?"

The woman answered, "We made a discovery when we were sending out the invitations." Her voice became much harsher. "Imagine my surprise when I found the address for Harry Potter to be _The Cupboard Under the Stairs_!"

What?

They were here about him?

They had learned about the cupboard?

He strained to pick up any more information.

Vernon's voice was just as harsh. "We had to keep his _unnaturalness_ away from our son!" Petunia made a noise of agreement.

The old man's voice took on a somewhat sinister tone. As this was against his Aunt and Uncle and not himself, he was less inclined to become scared. He knew the two adults he lived with considered him diseased somehow – although he had never figured out why.

"Unnaturalness?" There was a pause. "You talk about unnaturalness? I am certain that if I asked your neighbors none would consider keeping a boy in a cupboard_ natural_!"

The man's voice was VERY scary sounding.

Vernon made a noise that sounded a bit like, "Mimblewimble."

"When I saw the address, my deputy and I made arrangements to _inspect_ Harry's circumstances. For your sake, I hope that he is _undamaged _and_ healthy._ If he is not …." At this, Harry felt a sensation of something pulsing through the house. It was not an unpleasant sensation for him – it actually felt rather warm and comforting.

Vernon and Petunia apparently did not have the same response as he heard a distinct _thump_ from where Petunia's voice had been and he heard Vernon fall in to one of the chairs making small noises.

The older woman's voice came through. "Albus, you might have pushed it a bit far. Why don't I take care of _Vernon_ and _Petunia_" (could a human voice be poisonous?) "whilst you retrieve young Harry so that we might present his invitation."

Harry nervously moved to the back of the cupboard. He was a bit frightened he could admit to himself. Although the two visitors had apparently come here for his sake, it usually paid to be a bit careful.

Suddenly, there was a polite knock on his door.

He hesitantly called, "Yes?"

He heard the old man, his voice much more friendly than when he was talking to his Aunt and Uncle. "I and my deputy wish to discuss your schooling for the coming year. May I come in?"

Harry looked around at the small cupboard. He fit in – he was a bit short – but he didn't think the tall, older man would also fit. He finally replied, "I'll come out." He moved to the door and slowly opened it, being careful to not appear too nervous. Strangers didn't react well to that.

The old man had a very friendly look as he stood waiting for Harry to emerge. If he didn't know better, he would have thought that the man knew him quite well and quite liked him. He was immediately less nervous, if still a bit hesitant.

"Er. Hello. … Who are you again?"

The old man kept back as he answered, "My name is Albus Dumbledore. I am the Headmaster for the school your parents attended in their youth. I and my Deputy have come to invite you to attend."

Harry was now very interested. His Aunt and Uncle, when asked about his parents, claimed that the two were _no-account lazy drunks who mooched off of society living on the dole_. He also was told that they had died in a car crash caused by same. He wanted to learn more.

He stepped forth a bit more confidently. "My parents, sir? I didn't know. My Aunt and Uncle refuse to say much about them."

The old man looked upset at that. "Yes, I am learning that your Aunt and Uncle seem to have certain views of them. I can honestly say that whatever they have told you is very unlikely to be correct."

Harry got a bit emotional at that, even though he tried to hide it. He would have to make sure, but it certainly sounded like the man didn't consider them a _waste of space_.

The old man continued, "Why don't we repair to the sitting room and sit and discuss it? It would likely be much more comfortable."

Harry moved around the man cautiously, noticing the man looking with some interest in to his cupboard. Having heard that the man and woman were here to inspect his circumstances, he had kind of expected this. He let the man look. When the man was done, he appeared to lose the friendly look, although Harry felt no anger directed toward him.

Mr. Dumbledore made his way to the sitting room, allowing Harry to follow. He was quite chuffed that he didn't have to have an unknown person behind him.

When he entered the room, he saw his Aunt and Uncle both sitting on the couch. They both looked rather green. The woman who had arrived with Mr. Dumbledore was standing near the other side of the room, as though she wanted to keep as far from the couple as possible. She had a very no- nonsense look about her and her face showed great disapproval for the two.

She turned as they entered. Her face settled a bit and she seemed much less intimidating. Mr. Dumbledore took a seat to the same side as the woman, allowing Harry to sit near the door. The old man motioned for the woman to sit down.

Finally he addressed Harry. "We are here to discuss a few items including, as I mentioned, your schooling for the next year. My name is Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster. This is my Deputy, Minerva McGonagall. We represent Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Harry was confused. "I don't understand."

Albus nodded. "Have you ever experienced strange things around you when you were highly emotional or when you greatly desired something?"

Harry thought about it. "Er, Yeah. I once appeared on the roof of the school when I was trying to get away from," he glanced at his Aunt and Uncle and changed his wording, "a bully."

The two beamed at him. That changed a bit when he continued. "A month ago, I accidentally set a snake on my cousin."

The woman, er, Ms. McGonagall, looked a bit alarmed, but Mr. Dumbledore just looked curious. "Set a snake on him?"

Harry was embarrassed. "I was talking to a snake at the Zoo. It was quite friendly. When Dudley and Pierce kind of knocked me down, the glass disappeared and Dudley fell in. The snake got out and then the glass reappeared." (Movieverse anecdote)

Albus chuckled. "I would hardly call that 'setting a snake on Dudley.' It seems you need to be a bit less quick to take blame. Anyway, to the point, this just proves the premise: You are a wizard."

Harry was confused. "A wizard? How can I be a wizard? Magic doesn't exist!"

Mr. Dumbledore looked a bit sad at that, although Ms. McGonagall looked quite disapproving toward his aunt and uncle. His uncle had looked like he was about to say something – but at the look he got he shut back up real quick.

"Well, I can say for certain that magic does exist. I am, like you, a wizard. Minerva is a witch. Shall I demonstrate?"

Harry nodded, quite entranced at the idea. Albus looked briefly around, until he saw the clothes Harry wore. He pulled a stick and then asked Harry, "May I?" Harry was confused, but he nodded.

Mr. Dumbledore pointed his stick and suddenly his clothes, which had been a bit loose (well, very loose) suddenly fit his body perfectly. The belt he had on, wrapped around twice to keep his pants up, came undone, shrunk and connected again – but now only wrapped around once, like a proper belt. Harry was amazed.

That seemed a lot more decent than pulling a rabbit out of a hat! "Wow! That's dead useful! Can you do that to the rest of my clothes? Can I learn to do that?"

Albus looked over at the couple in stern disapproval before answering, "You can learn but let us wait to speak on that when we are closer to finished."

Mr. Dumbledore put his stick away and sat back.

"Now, having demonstrated the existence of magic, and having some anecdotal evidence that you have magic, can you accept that you are a wizard?"

Harry nodded. It made sense when he put it that way. The strange things did seem to be when he wanted something bad enough.

"Now, I am inviting you to join our school. Here is the invitation." He stood and walked over and handed Harry an envelope and then returned to his seat.

Harry took the envelope and opened it. The letter was on old-style parchment and written in green ink.

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore __(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Minerva McGonagall,_

_Deputy Headmistress_

When he completed the letter, his first question was the product of shock. ""What does it mean, you await my owl?"

Mr. Dumbledore chuckled and Ms. McGonagall smiled briefly. "Ah, yes, the normal method for wizards and witches: Most of our post is carried by postal owls. Although you live with you mundane relatives, you are wizard-born. The charm which produces the letter assumed you would know of owls."

Albus was distracted for a moment. "Perhaps that is something we should modify?" He collected himself and continued, "Yes, well, a matter for another time. Regardless, as we are presently … present … you only need to speak – no owl required."

He then stopped and looked at Harry. "Do you accept?"

Harry answered enthusiastically, "Yes, of course!" Then he had a thought. "Um is it expensive? I don't have money, and I don't think my Aunt and Uncle would be able to pay for it." Well, he knew they could probably pay for it – he just didn't think that they would.

"Not to worry. I'm sure we can make sure you are outfitted and prepared. Your parents had already paid in full for your education, so that is not at issue." Mr. Dumbledore smiled pleasantly at Harry.

Harry himself was relieved. It was nice that someone had planned ahead regardless. He forgot himself for a moment and grinned. "Well, I will certainly accept."

The two visitors stood at that. The man turned toward his Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon. His tone was much more formal – and much less pleasant. "As our talks with young Harry have shown, your responsibilities have been neglected. We will return to discuss these issues, after Harry's situation has been clarified. He is likely to not return this night. If and when he does return, be certain that circumstances shall be changed."

He looked over at Harry and then back to Petunia and Vernon, and spoke to them all. "I want to clarify one point. I made an error, in the interest of Harry's safety. James' and Lily's will, recently unsealed, specifically stated you should have been allowed to protest his placement here."

Suddenly Mr. Dumbledore looked far older. "To create the wards to protect against those who made Harry an orphan, for both his sake and yours, he had to reside with his mother's blood. That is _you_, Petunia. These wards continue to protect you from others of our society. Should Harry decide he wishes to protest his placement or if you decide to do so, those protections will be _gone_."

Mr. Dumbledore's face took on a much sterner image then. "One item that I should have made much clearer in my original missive: Such protections are powered by _love_. Without that, the protections are _much_ weaker. Think on _that_, until our next conversation."

With that Mr. Dumbledore directed Harry and Ms. McGonagall to precede him out of the door. Harry was quite gob struck at what he had heard. It was obvious that his parents had _not_ died in a car crash of their own making. He also had a warm and yearning feeling at learning his parents' names: _James and Lily_.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was cursing his alternate in his mind. Harry had been _mistreated_. He didn't know if he had been actually abused, but he had good reason to expect at least some abuse, mental definitely if not physical.

This Harry was much less forward than his own grandson, if a bit more polite. He sighed to himself. One must take the good with the bad – even though in his own mind such methods were completely unacceptable. He would much rather have seen Harry cautious of attack but _loved_ than unconcerned and treated with indifference. There was more to life than mere _protection_.

* * *

Minerva McGonagall was mightily impressed with Albus very recently. His actions since the end of the last term were much closer to what she thought they should be than what they were previously.

She had always followed Albus. He had singlehandedly ended the conflict with Grindelwald in which her own husband had died, and had led to fight against V … that monster.

In the past he had operated a bit above everything (completely justified in her mind). Now, however, he was getting down with the rest of them. Hagrid had finally been given a new wand and was now being tutored by herself and Filius. Hagrid was not the brightest in the world, but he had the greatest heart and both felt their time was well-spent.

Additionally, Albus had secured the release of Sirius Black from Azkaban. He now was in a ward at St. Mungo's to recover from Dementor Exposure and malnutrition. Remus Lupin had also been found and was now visiting regularly.

In a surprising twist, Albus had been informed by another Order member of the location of Peter Pettigrew once the facts had come to light. This gave Arthur Weasley some additional respect in the Ministry, as well as a decent reward. His youngest son would not be introduced to Hogwarts in hand-me-downs.

* * *

Albus moved toward Wisteria Walk, toward the home of another member of the Order of the Phoenix. As they walked, Harry interrupted his musings with an exclamation. "Are we going to Mrs. Figg's? Is she a witch?" Something had to explain all those cats.

Albus gently motioned him to be quiet as he looked around to ensure none were close. "One law you should be aware of is the International Statute of Secrecy. Due to troubles in the past, the Magical world has kept itself separate from the Mundane inasmuch as possible. When uncertain, don't talk of magic or related items unless you are certain to be unheard by those not aware. It is the main law which guides the Magical government."

Harry was rather excited to learn more, but kept his questions quiet until they were more private.

Arabella Figg opened the door as the three walked up. She opened the outer door and invited them in. When the door had been closed, they were led to Arabella's sitting room.

Albus turned to Harry. "To answer your earlier question, Arabella is an old friend and colleague. She is not a witch. Magic normally comes from older family that have magic, but at times magic will appear in parents with mundane children. We term these _Muggleborn_. In the same wise, some children with magic parents are born without active magic, even if they have a related talent. We call these _squibs_. Arabella is one such."

Harry scrunched his nose. "_Muggle_ and _Squib_ don't sound very complimentary."

Albus nodded, "Both are accepted and are common usage but did have uncomplimentary roots. The term squib originally was used as a term for a firework that didn't ignite with a fuse, the fuse being the parent and the fire being magic. _Muggle_ is, unfortunately, derived from the term _mug_ – a person easily fooled. Mundanes are viewed that way."

Harry glanced at the others in the room. Both looked surprised by Albus' explanation. He looked back at Mr. Dumbledore. "I notice you use the term 'mundane.' Is that common?"

Albus was startled for a moment. He hadn't even noticed. When he looked at Minerva and Arabella, both were showing signs that this was very unusual. He looked back at Harry. "Thank you for pointing that out – I didn't notice. I recently studied the terms and unconsciously began to avoid the term Muggle when I realized its source. Mundane means ordinary – but it's not insulting. Maybe it's something that should be promoted. We could fix that before taking on the word 'Squib.'"

Truthfully, it was a habit acquired after researching the words Muggle and Squib – but that was done in his old universe. It was one of a number of things that sparked his interest after his retirement. By the time he found out, he was no longer Headmaster or a politician. That made it quite difficult to promote the concept. His grandchildren regularly followed his own speech patterns though.

Arabella and Minerva both looked thoughtful at the idea. It did seem something that could alter the prejudice in the long term. Wizards and witches were not, as a habit, prone to dealing with small cultural changes. Muggleborns often tried to change too much and Purebloods were set in their ways.

Minerva decided to adopt the change herself.

Harry, just learning of a whole new world, had his excitement directed at the idea of positively changing society. He, of course, did not take his fame in to account as he was unaware of it.

Finally, Albus took the day forward. "Harry, as mentioned to your Aunt, I made a terrible mistake assigning custody to your Aunt in the way it was done. For that, I humbly apologize. I can only justify it by stating it was done with your best interests at heart."

Harry was very curious indeed. "Why was protection so important?"

Albus sat back. "Can you accept the premise that there are good people and bad in the world?"

Harry nodded. That was easily seen.

"That is such a basic truth that it is unneeded to be explained to most. In the same way, there are both good wizards and bad. One such _bad_ wizard was a former student of Hogwarts. Unhappy with his mundane upbringing in an orphanage, he decided to use his gifts for revenge and to control people.

"After graduating, he disappeared. When he reappeared, he had refashioned himself into what we refer to as a _Dark wizard_. A Dark wizard is one which uses magic to harm and control others for his own advancement and put others down. Dark magic is considered magic that is to the normal wizard considered evil or harmful. Unfortunately, there are always a percentage of wizards and witches who are unconcerned about methods or other people when they decide to use power to prop themselves up."

Harry could understand that. History had many men who walked all over others in their own interests. He could easily imagine that there were men who used magic to do the same.

"One belief that is all too common as a rallying point for such people is the idea that Wizards and Witches are inherently better. The often unstated implication is that Mundanes are worse. Of course, this progresses to the idea that some families are _Pure _– not _polluted_ by _Muggles_."

Albus shook his head at the history of such concepts. "Purebloods often wield political clout. It isn't really polite to promote ones heritage above others, but it is perfectly acceptable to those who believe the idea. They only marry others which are Purebloods. Muggleborns are considered tainted by such. It is a very ugly belief."

Harry could agree – people were people. Bigotry in whatever form was quite stupid. Vernon refused to allow foreign foods because of its not-normal origin. It was, of course, quite silly.

"This former student, now styling himself _Lord Voldemort _and the_ Dark Lord_, promoted these beliefs to create influence – quite ironic as he himself was not a Pureblood."

Harry snorted. "Sounds like Hitler and his Nazi party – murderers all of them."

Albus beamed at his understanding. "Exactly right! Most of the Magical world don't really talk about Hitler because at the same time a dark lord was running rampant and we had our own war. That person also talked about the inherent superiority of Wizards and thought we should control Mundane society for our own benefit."

Albus' face took on a sad look. "Unfortunately, I myself knew this man and we were friends. I even shared some of his less radical beliefs. However, experience showed me that such beliefs were wrong and in the end I was a contributor to his defeat."

Minerva snorted. When Harry looked over she supplied, "Albus was the man who defeated the leader in a duel."

Harry was starry-eyed.

Albus just shook his head. "I did defeat him, but I waited too long." He then concentrated back on Harry. "Anyway, to return to Voldemort," Harry noticed that the two women shuddered a bit when he was named, "he attacked many in the Magical world and in the Mundane. It was only when Purebloods began to be killed that the politicians got behind defeating him. However, he seemed unstoppable – until he met you."

Harry was taken aback. "Me? What do I have to do with it all?"

"Your parents were part of a group that I led which opposed him. Later in the conflict your parents were killed and then he attacked you. The scar upon your forehead is the remnant of that attack."

Harry reached up and brushed his scar. He was always told that this was from the car crash. With what he was learning, the whole meaning behind the scar changed.

"Somehow, through what I assume was something your mother did which called up an old and forgotten protective magic, magic normally considered unstoppable was stopped. As a result, you are celebrated with the title 'The Boy-Who-Lived.'"

Harry was a bit confused at that. "Me? Why celebrate me? You just said it was something my mother did!"

Albus nodded. "I did. However, your mother was Muggleborn. Many in society can't seem to get their mind wrapped around the idea that a Muggleborn defeated the greatest Dark wizard in history. The idea of a Halfblood – Pureblood and Mundane heritage mixed – is much more acceptable."

Harry snorted again. "Well, that's stupid. I was just a baby apparently. What could I do? Throw my nappies?"

Albus chuckled at this. "We wizards are not a very logical sort and are often rather silly."

Harry and Albus laughed together, with Minerva being a bit insulted at the statement. Arabella actually chuckled with the two that were laughing. Finally Minerva said, "Albus!"

Albus looked over at her. "You have to admit, magic isn't always logical. It does seem to open the mind to illogical thought." Minerva hmmphed – but conceded the point.

Albus added one more thing. "You mentioned that you spoke to a snake at the zoo?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah – it was quite nice. We talked about Brazil."

Albus chuckled. "I wish I could have witnessed that. However, the ability to talk to snakes is considered by many to be a Dark wizard's trait. You may want to be circumspect in who you inform of such an ability."

Harry was worried. "Does that make me evil then?"

Albus snorted. "Of course not! Phillipus von Hohenheim, more commonly known as Paracelsus, was a very widely respected alchemist and healer who also could speak to snakes and magical serpents. He documented the ability and in no wise was considered a Dark wizard. Parseltounge – snake-speaking – is an ability like a small number of others: You can do it or you cannot. It is usually hereditary – although not always. Through long study, I can understand it but cannot speak it."

Harry was a bit relieved at that – he didn't want to be considered Dark.

Albus finally looked back at Harry. "I know this has been an inordinately long explanation. But you had to be prepared for the likely reactions you will receive." Harry nodded. He appreciated that Mr. Dumbledore was up front with him. He also appreciated the background story – made it much easier to understand circumstances.

Albus stood. "We will now travel using magic, with Arabella's permission to use her fireplace. I wish to ensure you get a check-up after your long absence from the Magical world." That Harry could be checked for any damage was unstated.

Harry stood up enthusiastically. He wanted to see some magic.

* * *

OMAKE:

'Wulfric' tried to protest what he had seen – even though he was gagged. Such information should be kept confidential! Didn't his alternate know how dangerous such ideas were to Wizarding society? Didn't he care about his image? Wulfric did not want to be seen so negatively!

The audience cheered and clapped at the image. A particular red-headed woman spoke to her messy-haired companion: "That was well done! Nice and responsible, taking the blame of an error, even it if wasn't really his own." At that she glared at the man in the chair.

The other members of the audience glared for a moment as well. The woman's messy-haired companion, nodded in agreement. "At least he was introduced properly. Imagine if _someone_ (glare) had prevented the full bit of information from being passed on!"

The audience nodded in agreement. One of the twins in the audience called out, "I like this guy! He needs to lighten up a bit, but he's much more admirable than _others_ (glare) I have seen. At least _he_ (glare) knows how to treat people well."

'Wulfric' groaned to himself. His current circumstance was _extremely_ unpleasant for his ego.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the distraction of answering reviews - I don't have another venue to answer non-privately. At least I put it at the bottom so you can skip it.

Wizco: Wouldn't the Executor be either Lupin, Pettigrew or Black? And since when is Weasley a friend of the family.

A/N: They would be beneficiaries. Usually an Executor is someone who is trusted to be impartial. Dumbledore is not a beneficiary, only given authority to make one decision so makes a good alternate. Arthur would be a friend from the Order of the Phoenix – set up through his brothers-in-law originally.

MariusDarkwolf: And I noticed another trap of fic writers you avoided, in a lot of wills they'll say something like "if you're reading this, get Pettigrew for us". Given the fidelius requires trust, at worse they should assume he was tortured not a death eater in disguise.

A/N: A peeve of mine – even if I was guilty in the past. Deliberately avoided both fallacies as the premises are emotional not logical. As a side note, one reason why I didn't make the Dursleys worse – in the books only Marge is already totally unredeemable. The Dursleys got worse in response to circumstances as the books progressed.

alix33: That beard twirler sounds like a curling iron for beards.

A/N: Probably powered by magic – Wizards are silly.

SomeGuyFawkes: I'm not sure you want to use …. to describe the affairs between Dumbledore and Grindelwald, though.

A/N: I am trying to use more formal speech for Albus' thought processes. He is a well educated man and probably uses more formal and full language than those around him, even if he tries to speak more simply because he is an educator. That is a major problem I have personally – I teach adults and I have an extensive vocabulary. I tend to use words that are correct but not colloquial (see there? not unheard of but not a regularly used word). People often don't understand. I try to tone it down – but you probably notice it in my writing style and language. If I wrote it that way (except typos) there is usually a reason. For example, Brits don't usually have porches - they have front gardens. I tend to check online on many things when I write. It also doesn't help that I'm rather opinionated and so can go on and on. Ooops! :)

OH By the way - Whingeing vs whining - it's a British thing. Give a whole new meaning to the name of the town the Dursleys live in. Just google whining vs whingeing.


	5. A Visit to St Mungo's

Harry stood in the lobby in a queue to a desk where a harried woman was directing people as they entered. Harry was amazed at some of the injuries obvious on some of the people.

He saw people with deformed arms, missing arms (one man was carrying his arm), odd growths, ears turned in to vegetables, and a number of other assorted odd conditions.

He was amazed that nobody seemed particularly upset or frightened. Even the man holding his detached arm was joking with another person in the queue.

Mr. Dumbledore and Ms. McGonagall were looking about in interest at the others. Even they seemed to only express professional curiosity. Finally, Harry decided he had to ask.

He quietly got Mr. Dumbledore's attention. "Why aren't the people around a bit more … emotional … about their injuries?"

"Do you remember what I said about wizards in general?"

Harry thought for a moment. He said, "Logic?" He was carefully trying not to offend anyone who might be listening in.

Albus chuckled a bit and nodded. "As a result, magical injuries are not too uncommon. Wizards and witches learn potions and charms while attending Hogwarts. For the average condition, even broken bones and mild illness, these are commonly dealt at home or by friends – we Magicals are a sturdy lot. Only the things that are not common or are untreatable by simple means are brought to St. Mungo's. Read the sign." Albus nodded toward the large sign behind the desk.

_ST. MUNGO'S HOSPITAL FOR MAGICAL MALADIES AND INJURIES_

_Ground Floor: Artifact Accidents_

_First Floor: Creature-Induced Injuries_

_Second Floor: Magical Bugs_

_Third Floor: Potion and Plant Poisoning_

_Fourth Floor: Spell Damage_

_Fifth Floor: Visitor's Tearoom and Hospital Shop_

_VISIT THE WELCOME WITCH TO DETERMINE YOUR DESTINATION._

When Harry looked back he concluded, "If it isn't one of these things, we tend to take care of it in other ways."

Harry read the list again in confusion and then turned back. "Then where are we going?"

Albus smiled. "We are visiting the Second Floor for inoculations. You have not been in the Magical world since you were a child. At the same time, I will ask the Healers to perform a checkup. We might be delayed by a quick visit I must make to a friend on the First Floor."

Harry nodded and then shrugged. It would obviously save time to take care of everything at once, even a friendly visit.

Finally, the group made it to the front. When the woman at the front saw who it was, she asked, "Professor Dumbledore! Professor McGonagall! Can I help you?"

Albus smiled. "Yes. I have a student needing inoculations." He put his hand on Harry's shoulder. The woman's eyes grew wide.

"Of course! Second Floor, Ward Two." Albus, as well as the others, nodded to the woman and made their way to the elevator.

Harry was still a bit confused. "Isn't there paperwork to enter? And if there isn't did we need to stop at the desk?"

Albus calmly replied, "The records are taken by the healers in each Ward. They might not have available room in a particular Ward and may direct a visitor to another. And finally, it is only polite to check in. Magical society is conservative in terms of personal manners. Even hated enemies are expected to be polite to each other. Many who do not practice this find out that they are not treated very well in society." He looked with some expectation towards his young charge.

Harry blushed. "I'm sorry if my question was rude." Mundane society tends to drop formality to be friendlier and he was used to this.

Mr. Dumbledore's reply was unexpected to Harry, who was used to being accused of things. "I was not implying that you were rude," Mr. Dumbledore protested. "I am a teacher – I only was interested to see if you took in the lesson."

Harry chuckled nervously. His primary school teachers only taught their subjects – none seemed overly concerned with ensuring the social niceties. "I thank you for the lesson, Professor Dumbledore."

Albus nodded in satisfaction and then continued as they traveled. "When you arrive at Hogwarts, you will find that this is pervasive. The teachers as a matter of course will refer to you with your full name or your last name so as to not show undue familiarity. Students may ignore the normal usages with each other – inadvisably so for those who are not on friendly terms – but the staff will generally follow protocol as it helps maintain discipline. You will find that such usages allow a smoother flow in your dealings with others."

Albus chuckled for a moment. "Even Magical creatures respond much better to manners. Unlike Mundane animals magic often gifts creatures with increased intelligence, often to the point they compare favorably with humans. For example, it is a stupid wizard indeed that treats a hippogriff with anything less than extreme politeness."

Harry looked confused for a moment. Professor McGonagall provided the explanation. "Hippogriff: A magical winged beast which combines the fore of an eagle and the rear of a horse. Hippogriffs are notorious for attacking those who approach without a proper exchanging of bows. Insulting one is much more serious than insulting a mere wizard – and almost as dangerous as insulting a witch!"

Harry laughed in time with Professor Dumbledore's chuckle, even as he was amazed that the Professor had shown a sense of humour. He didn't imagine it was every student who saw the stern-looking woman crack a joke.

At that, Professor Dumbledore commented to him, "You might find that some of the staff will tend to reduce their formality with you. These staff, I and Minerva included, were friendly with your parents and maintained relationships with them after graduation. Most knew you as a baby. You might have noticed Minerva and I have used your first name. It is unusual that we do so – such informality indicates a much more personal affection than is common from teachers and those in authority. I hope that you are not offended."

Harry actually felt his throat constrict for a moment. No one had ever simply professed affection for him in the past. He attempted to control his reactions.

He noticed that both Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall seemed to not be looking at him. He understood that this was the concept of manners once more.

Finally he replied quietly, "I'm not offended. Thank you. I look forward to learning more of my parents from people that they were close to." Albus then nodded at him with a smile. Professor McGonagall also had a soft smile for the son of one of her favorites.

Before they arrived at the Ward, Albus stopped and added one more comment while they were alone, "If we use your name more formally in the company of others do not take it as a drop in our personal affection. It is only the usage of common manners among a more diverse group so as to not offend those who are not included in such personal affection. When it will not offend, we might still refer to you in the more familiar manner to indicate to those present our personal feelings."

Harry nodded in reply, and maintained his composure more easily this time. He smiled at the Professors, indicating his happiness and understanding. Professor Dumbledore squeezed his shoulder in a comforting manner and then led the group in to the Ward.

A healer immediately approached. "Professor Dumbledore, can I help you?"

Professor Dumbledore smiled at the woman. "Yes. We have brought young Harry here to ensure his inoculations are up to date. He has not been in the Magical world since he was a very young child." Harry smiled with the knowledge that Professor Dumbledore really wasn't hesitant to show his personal friendliness toward him.

The young healer looked with interest at Harry, and gasped. "You're Harry Potter!" At Harry's embarrassment, the healer corrected herself. "I'm sorry! I'm sure you're getting that a lot."

Harry's reply was a bit shy. "Actually you're the first person I've talked to in the Magical world outside of the Professors." The healer looked amazed at this fact.

"Oh. Well. Welcome back! I am Junior Healer Samantha Sanatore. Come this way, Mr. Potter, and we can look up your records to see what you might be missing." The woman moved with a happy stride to lead Harry to a bed.

Professor Dumbledore looked at Harry with expectation. Harry did not misunderstand this time and caught that he was to observe the lesson in action. He smiled and nodded. Professor Dumbledore's face once again took on a look of satisfaction.

Minerva observing this was happy that Albus had decided to come out of his Ivory Tower. She had noticed that his casual familiarity in the past seemed more insulting than affectionate because he still held himself aloof. He showing actual affection was much more pleasant. She did not know why he did so – she was just happy that he did so.

Presently, the healer came back with the file. "Mr. Potter, your file lists the normal inoculations for Dragon-Pox and Spattergroit as a baby. You are missing the five year Wizard's Flu. You also will need inoculations against Scrofungulus and Vanishing Sickness. I will go and get the potions and return here."

Harry nodded, "Thank you, Healer Sanatore." The young woman beamed at him before she turned and flounced out of the Ward. Dumbledore nodded at Harry happily. The lesson had taken well.

After the healer had disappeared to get the potion, Professor Dumbledore added to his lesson. "That was well done, Harry. In professional settings, using the title is more polite than just referring to a person by name. This is especially true for a title indicating much study or effort to obtain. It recognizes and acknowledges the person's past efforts to obtain such a title. As a logical progression, students are expected to not only speak to teachers with professional respect, but to refer to them so when their names arise in conversation outside of a private setting or with teachers. After all, the other teachers are professional colleagues."

Harry nodded to himself: Got it. Use manners in referring to teachers.

"If you should meet Cornelius Fudge – and I find it highly likely as he is a politician and you are well-known – it would be better to refer to him as Minister Fudge or just Minister than Mr. Fudge. _Mr. Fudge_ might actually be taken as insult. In personal circumstances, for example if you met at a party at which you are both guests and the party is given by personal relations rather than professional, Mr. Fudge might be acceptable. So, what would you refer to him as in those circumstances?"

Harry was socially inept in many respects save one: He had many years of experience using manners and polite responses to avoid unpleasantness. It was one of the few things he would consciously thank his aunt and uncle for at the moment. He also was very bright, even if it was often hidden. Professor Dumbledore's approach made him more confident in showing it though.

After taking a moment, he asked a question: "Is this a Magical or Mundane event?"

Albus chuckled. "Very good! It is a Mundane event, but all present know about magic."

Harry nodded. "In that case: Minister Fudge."

Albus didn't indicate approval or disapproval. "Why would that be the answer?"

"Doesn't matter that it's a Mundane event, everyone there knows about magic. _Minister_ acknowledges the time and effort he put in to reach that. If that was all, I would probably still call him Mr. Fudge except I'm a wizard, and he has some authority over me or at least he would think so. Whether he does or not he probably wouldn't care about. A Mundane at the same event should refer to him as Mr. Fudge as the Minister would have no authority and it isn't a Magical event."

Albus was amazed, as was Minerva. Their exclamations of approval were certain and quite definite. Harry glowed at the praise he was receiving, just for demonstrating his understanding.

After congratulating him, Albus added a point: "I would have given you half-credit for Mr. Fudge as an answer if it was _well-reasoned_. I would have given a passing grade for just the correct answer. Your answer would receive the highest grade: Outstanding."

The Professor's tone took on the same tone of a lesson as his earlier explanation. "That can be important. Your ability to work out an explanation which hangs together logically is a trait that most professors attempt to engender. Such is not always the case – some just expect and reward memorization. However, the highest grades are usually given only when the answer is correct, the rationale is excellent, and the answer shows real understanding.

"A poorly-reasoned answer which is wrong would be Dreadful. A well-reasoned answer which missed a major point is Poor. A poorly-reasoned but correct answer might also receive that grade. A correct answer with average reasoning could achieve Acceptable. A correct answer with a well-reasoned argument would Exceed Expectations. An answer showing excellent reasoning reaching the correct result, demonstrating clear understanding and the ability to expand is what makes an Outstanding grade.

"Remember this when completing essays for your classes and I am certain that you should be very highly placed."

Harry thought the Professor must have been an excellent teacher. His lessons were easily understandable and would help him avoid making a fool of himself. In reply to the point Harry said, "Thank you for the lesson. I think that this is the first time a teacher has ever explained why certain grades are given outside of a number on a test."

Minerva considered that as she witnessed the conversation and admired, once again, her old Transfiguration teacher's style. As she thought back, she realized that she had never heard such a cogent explanation for the reasoning behind grades. Albus' explanation was accurate in how she did her own grading.

"Albus, you should really take time to teach when opportunity arises. I think most aspiring scholars would appreciate a demonstration of a master at work." Harry, as audience to the comment, nodded quickly in agreement with that statement. "We should really include that in the students' orientation. It would decrease the ridiculousness that some turn in which demonstrates your earlier lesson to young Harry about the logic of wizards."

The three chuckled together at the comment. Harry had never really had a conversation with an adult which was so inclusive and he rather relished the chance to speak and be spoken to as more than just a mere child.

Just then, the healer returned with several potions. "These are the inoculations. These first two are drunk; the last has to be spelled-in." Harry nodded and took the two potions. He winced to himself at the taste. When that was completed he handed the vials back to the Mediwitch.

She then took her wand and handed it to him to hold in his hand. As she did she volunteered, "It's much easier if the patient can hold it. If a patient is unconscious, it's a bit more work." She then made a motion with her wand and the potion gradually disappeared. Harry felt a little tight and said so. "Well, we're adding to the blood here, so your body feels the extra. It will settle soon – the body is quite adaptable."

Harry nodded. "Thank you, Healer Sanatore." The woman beamed at him again.

Professor Dumbledore then entered the conversation. "If you are able, I would also like Harry to receive a quick checkup. There might be some issues in how he was cared for as a child which might need correction."

The woman looked at Professor Dumbledore with wide eyes. "I can do that." She took her wand and muttered several things as she carefully moved it this way and than. At the same time, the file was receiving information via an old-fashioned quill.

When she was done, she looked over the record. "Well, he lacks certain nutrients." She moved further in the report. "A number of old injuries." She looked at Harry. "Did you grow with a lot of other children?"

Harry winced. "No; just one very large one – my cousin."

The healer tsked at this. "I would guess he had a habit of playing rough?"

Harry nodded in agreement.

"Well, there is nothing permanent but your tissues show repeated injuries in your face, arms, back, and legs inconsistent with someone the size of an adult doing it – the angles are all wrong for that. You need to avoid roughhousing. You also are deficient in some vitamins and minerals, indicating a somewhat poor diet, but not badly so. You need to drink more milk and eat more protein – have more meats, eggs, and such. I also will have you take a potion. Give me a moment."

Albus was both alarmed and relieved: The Dursleys did not seem to physically harm Harry, but definitely allowed their son to do it. They also had not been feeding him enough. From meeting Vernon and guessing his son's likely shape, it would seem that the others in the house might not get as much of the hearty items. It was no wonder Petunia was so skinny in comparison – even if she did not look unhealthy particularly.

The healer quickly returned. "This is a nutrient potion, more commonly known as the Paracelsus Potion, devised by a healer with that name around five hundred years ago to replace minerals, trace metals, and other things that average Muggleborns often lacked when they arrived in the magical world during that time. You will learn about it in your fifth year."

Harry was amazed. It was a large coincidence he needed a potion invented by the "good" snake-speaker Professor Dumbledore mentioned.

Healer Sanatore continued on, "Take this now. You will need to take another dose once a week for about a month. The time in between gives the body opportunity to absorb the nutrients fully and adjust." She turned her head toward the two Professors. "I assume you can arrange that?"

Albus replied in the positive even as Harry drank the potion. He grimaced, wondering if all potions tasted so bad.

The healer accepted the vial back. "For that to work, you have to have a good diet, so eat heartily."

Harry nodded once again.

"Well, if you have any more questions feel free to contact any Mediwitch or Mediwizard here."

When Harry had been dismissed, the group walked to the elevator. Albus decided to take Harry to the Tearoom to prepare him for the next encounter.

Albus took Harry to a private room on the Tearoom floor and they took refreshment until Albus began.

"Harry, there is one person who is currently present at St. Mungo's whom I particularly want to introduce to you. He was great friends with your parents." Albus took a sip of his tea, allowing drama to build.

Albus really did like to make things dramatic at times.

Harry's interest spiked at the comment. "How did he know my parents? Can he tell me about them? Did my parents have other friends who I can meet?"

Albus motioned Harry to settle down. "Not to worry, I will explain. Recently, it came to light that a terrible injustice had been committed on one Sirius Black. Sirius was a contemporary of your father and shared a dorm with him when they both attended Hogwarts. They became fast friends – so much so that Sirius was named your Godfather."

Harry was both shocked and very hopeful. He whispered, "Godfather?"

Albus solemnly nodded. "Yes."

Harry tried to hold the tears in his eyes. "Where was he while I was growing up?" A few tears fell as he continued, "Didn't he want me?"

Minerva moved to quickly comfort Harry even as Albus calmly began to refute the conclusion. "Actually, he holds you in his utmost affection. When your parents were killed, they were betrayed by another. This other used misdirection to frame Sirius for the betrayal leading to your parents' death. He had been sent to prison without proper procedure and therefore was not available to take care of or visit with you. Do you understand?" he asked gently.

Harry nodded, and then buried his face in the crook of Professor McGonagall's shoulder as she held him to the side.

Albus sat back sadly. It was often painful but he knew from long experience that sadness and pain had to be lanced and allowed to drain before true healing could begin.

Soon Harry settled down, and Albus continued on.

"He is currently being treated for exposure to the creatures that are used to guard Azkaban, the prison we Wizards use. He has been asking to see you, and was only waiting to be released. I could tell you a thrilling tale of how we uncovered the injustice and how his release was obtained, but I wanted to allow him to contribute to the conversation. I don't think he would forgive me if he did not have opportunity to be there when circumstances were clarified."

Albus smiled with compassion toward the image of his grandson. "The reason I told your Aunt that you would likely not return this evening was because I wanted to ensure enough time for you to acquaint yourself with Sirius and your father's other close friend Remus Lupin who has been visiting with Sirius since his release." He stood up.

"Are you ready to meet your Godfather for the first time in almost ten years?"

Harry stood up, still a little emotional but quite eager. The group moved to the First Floor, Creature Induced Injuries. As they walked toward the Ward, Harry was becoming more and more nervous. Finally, they approached the entrance to the Ward. Voices could be heard from inside.

A man's voice was raised in irritation, as he talked to another person. "Damn it, Moony, this is taking entirely too long. Whatever long term care they want to force on me can wait until after Harry goes to Hogwarts! I don't care if it's 'inadvisable' to put it off!" There was a pause, as the sound of rustling was heard as though someone was pacing. The voice then continued. "I JUST WANT TO SEE MY GODSON!"

At that, the Professors led Harry in to the room. Harry stopped at the door to observe, still a bit nervous even though he definitely could put paid on the idea the man had not wanted him.

As he looked he saw a man with long, black hair dressed in an old fashioned hospital gown (one which had a back, thank god) standing emotionally gesturing to another man who looked a bit worn out. The other man was sitting on a chair next to a obviously slept-in bed.

Harry assumed the black-haired man was his Godfather. He noticed the man looked quite thin and very irritated. Harry had stopped noticing other people in the room. At the entrance of other people, both had turned toward the door.

Sirius was quite annoyed with the healers forcing him to stay in St. Mungo's. Yes, he was thin. Yes, he had been exposed to Dementors. He had been in Azkaban for Merlin's sake! But he was free now, and he felt good enough. Didn't they know that he needed to see his godson much more than he needed bed rest?

As he was ranting to his old friend Moony, he caught motion out of the corner of his eye. He turned to see Albus and Minerva moving forward. Then he noticed the short, messy-haired, bespectacled boy standing shyly by the door. His mind went blank. The only thing he could say was a strangled, "Harry?"

(A/N: Paracelsus was a real person and would fit right in as a Wizard; the same reason Rowling used Nicolas Flamel – also a real person. Paracelsus is listed in the Harry Potter lexicon.)

OMAKE:

'Wulfric' wanted to scream in outrage.

Sirius Black would be a horrible influence! Harry Potter needed to physically safe, grateful for retrieval, and most importantly easily led. There was a reason he had not pursued a trial. On the off chance Sirius was innocent – as he had turned out to be – 'Wulfric' did not need a Godfather mucking up the situation!

Of course, none around his current position seemed to care one whit for his outrage.

The red-headed woman was cooing, as her companion rolled his eyes at his wife. "Yes, it's very touching. I'm happy for them both." He turned his head towards the red-headed twins seated next to the couple. "God, women are emotional." He was of course hiding his joy at the reunion, and his wistful longing to have been there himself. He was around his mates – he didn't need to look wishy-washy.

His wife hit his arm in protest, hiding the smile she felt. She knew her husband better than that. He couldn't hide anything from her. "I'm so happy that 'Albus' (glare) is doing such a good job of it. He really is so very bright! Much more intelligent than _others_ (glare)."

'Wulfric' REALLY wanted to scream in outrage.


	6. Sirius Trials

Harry stood stock still at the tone of the man's voice. He had never heard his name uttered with such a tone of love – at least not in his memory. Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall had expressed friendliness and even affection, but it was nothing like what he heard at that moment.

Professor Dumbledore finally broke the spell. "Sirius Orion Black, I would like to reintroduce to you your godson, Harry James Potter. Harry, I would like to introduce one of your father's best friends and your godfather, Sirius Black."

The two moved toward each other slowly until they were only a short distance away. The man looked at Harry and said, "Hello, Harry. I am your Godfather." Who initiated the embrace was uncertain, but neither protested.

After a long minute, Sirius moved back while gripping Harry's shoulder. Harry finally answered, "Hello, Mr. Black – I'm Harry."

Sirius tut-tutted at this, "Forget Mr. Black. If things were different you'd be calling me by my name or by Padfoot or even Uncle Sirius. Let me get a look at you!"

Sirius finally finished inspecting Harry. As Sirius led Harry over to the bed so that both could sit next to each other he said, "Well, you're a bit skinnier than I expected but you look good! What brings you here?"

Albus answered before Harry could, "Professor McGonagall and I delivered young Harry's letter today and are reintroducing him to the Magical world."

Sirius looked excited, "I want to hear about that! First, let me introduce you to another one of your parents' friends. Harry, this is Remus Lupin. He, your father, and I were fast friends at Hogwarts."

The man who had been sitting had stood up. He reached his hand out and said, "Hello, Harry. I am Remus. You can called me Remus or Moony or Uncle Remus. I'm not fussed about it either."

Harry basked in the familial relationship that the others in the room projected. He had never really felt he had a proper family before.

Sirius finally said, "Now tell me about your introduction!"

Albus, Minerva, and Harry all took turns explaining their introduction. Sirius was overjoyed to hear that the introduction went well, as well as furious at Harry's treatment at his Aunt's home. He was relieved that Harry had not suffered worse physically and saddened by the apparent lack of love. Remus had also reacted poorly to the description of Harry's circumstances – Sirius had to convince him that they both would ensure proper behaviour by the Dursleys in the future.

Finally, Harry asked the question he had been holding on to. "Sirius, Professor Dumbledore told me you had been framed and put in prison. He also said you were recently proven innocent. He wouldn't give me details until you were there. So, can you tell me?"

The adults all agreed to supply their parts of the stories.

* * *

(A/N: WARNING –Change in format. First person narrative until Sirius' story's told. - I promise to avoid it in the future)

* * *

(Sirius Speaking)

When your parents were killed I admit I went a little mad. Me and Prongs … Oh, Prongs was your father. Why that is – well that will come up in a bit. Anyway, Me and Prongs had come up with a plan to prank the Dark Idiot. Yeah – Voldemort. Never called him a Lord cause I never heard of him getting a peerage. Some old families call themselves Noble, implying that they are 'Lords and Ladies' but Wizards gave up titles of Nobility when we separated from the Muggle world.

Mundane? Sure. Sounds a lot less stupid. Anyway …

As I was saying, some families still call themselves Noble – even my family – because they HAD titles but it's not really polite to say. Your family? Not certain. Possible, but not likely. Anyway, so I never agreed to call the Dark Dingus Lord.

So, me and Prongs decided to prank the Dark Not a Lord. Your parents went under a Fidelius. ... Spell to keep a place secret, except by one person who can say called the Secret Keeper. James asked me, but I was too obvious. We decided to change to another friend. I was going to act like I knew and draw fire away.

If they went after me and left you alone? Totally worth it.

We decided to make Peter the Secret Keeper. Unfortunately, we knew there was a traitor because too many were getting killed. Moony has a condition and unfortunately he had to spend too much time dealing with people most consider Dark – even if they aren't. We couldn't use him just in case he leaked – and the traitor kept pushing that Moony could be the traitor. Turns out to be exactly wrong – Moony would have been the best.

It's his story to tell.

Anyway, here I was trying to make noise elsewhere and suddenly I had a bad feeling. I went to check on Prongs and Lily and found them dead and you with the cut on your head still alive. Dark Idiot's cloak was there but no Dark Idiot. I was, as I said, a bit mad from grief. I realized that Peter must have been the traitor. Wanted to kill him but I had to get you to safety. I knew that the Magical surge must have been detected by the Ministry. They watch for improper use of magic and this was big.

At that point, Hagrid came up sent by Dumbledore to check on the family and to get you to safety if it looked bad. Hagrid was a solution to the problem of making sure you were safe.

Hagrid? He works at Hogwarts. Been there forever. Totally loyal to Dumbledore. ... Fine, PROFESSOR Dumbeldore. You sound like your Mum… Thank you, Albus … totally loyal to Albus. Hagrid loved your Mum and Dad and you. You'll meet him soon.

Hagrid was told by Albus to take you to him to make sure you were safe if things were as they seemed – and they were. I did wonder why Dumbledore had assumed but never found out. You'll tell us soon but later? I can live with that.

Anyway, I gave Hagrid you and my motorbike to make sure he got away as fast as possible…. You remember that? You have a good memory!

After I saw him safely away, I decided to go _Rat-hunting_. I magically chased the worthless traitor all over England and Scotland, popping here and there. When he had exhausted himself finally, I had him cornered. I was about to hex him when he did something extremely unexpected: He accused me of betraying Lily and James. He then sent a spell. I put up a shield but the spell wasn't at me, it was at something which caused an explosion. I saw him cut his finger off and then he turned in to a rat.

He was an animagus, a person who could turn in to an animal. He was a rat. I'm a dog. Your father was a stag. Thus Wormtail, Padfoot, Prongs. I probably shouldn't but … PLEAAAAAAASE, Minnie?

Maybe when you're older. And no that doesn't mean "No, Shut up." When you know me, you'll find I'm not the type to say that.

Moony has something else – if he wants to say later, he has to tell you himself. ... Wow. A goat? That IS pretty useless.

SORRY, SORRY. You ARE just like your Mum. She would have hexed me.

Anyway, so the traitor looked like he blew up after accusing me of treachery. I was just shocked. I was completely shocked. All I could do was laugh because I couldn't believe that the sniveling bastard … okay, okay, Sorry Minnie. She's just like a mother … the sniveling git had gotten one over on me.

So there I am standing laughing and the Aurors show up … Dark wizard catchers … I'm alone, the git is gone and I look guilty. The Boss decided I was guilty and sent me to Azkaban immediately. No trial. No questioning.

It WAS crazy and wrong. He was trying to make himself look good. Didn't help that his son was found out to be a Death Eater soon after. … followers of the Dark Idiot …

So, there I am in the worst place in the world … Maybe Albus can explain … yeah Dementors, they suck all the happy thoughts out of you and can suck out your soul … I wasn't guilty. It wasn't a _happy thought_, so I could hold on to it. Also turning in to Padfoot meant that the effects were blunted.

So, I'm sitting there and I don't know how long it's been. Time gets away from you in that place. And suddenly, one day, a couple of Aurors show up and tell me I'm getting a trial. Let me tell you, I was a bit surprised. I'll let Albus tell you the rest.

* * *

(Albus)

Recently I was reminiscing on all of the errors that had been made in the last decades, especially my errors. I am a man like any other and make mistakes. No one is perfect. This is one reason you must always use your own reason and logic to make decisions, not blindly follow anyone – even me.

As I did so, I thought of you and the others your age who were children of those that were lost in the conflict against Voldemort. … Really, Minerva, it is just a name. If it makes you uncomfortable, I shall refer to him as Tom as that is his name. … In recollecting, I remembered suddenly that Sirius here was your Godfather and I was lamenting that you had not grown knowing your parents. It struck me then that I did not recall the trial for young Sirius. … When you get to be my age, anyone under a hundred years can be considered young. …

I also recalled another who had not received a trial and decided to use my political influence as Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot to ensure proper procedure. … The body that decided the laws and acts as the judiciary for Magical Britain. … I apprised an ally of the circumstances and at the beginning of the summer sessions she, as I asked, brought up the other man's situation. … I knew of his innocence and I deemed it more urgent. Sirius was to come as I also took steps there.

When your parents died there was much confusion, as we discussed earlier today. To prevent exploitation and to protect from Tom's uncaught followers, I sealed your parents' wills and placed you with your mother's blood, allowing me to enact protections against other Wizards, especially Tom and his followers.

One aspect is a mild Confundus Charm which causes others to not notice if anything strange is happening at your home. Unfortunately, this progressed to no one particularly paying attention to you and the things that were not right at your home, and for this I accept full responsibility. It was my error and my error alone and I humbly apologize.

Thank you, Harry. You are very generous to this tired old man.

Yes, I am quite old. I just turned 110 years June 14th last. … Thank you. You shall achieve 11 years in nine days, correct? I am certain that by then young Sirius and young Remus will be available to celebrate.

As I said, the first step was unsealing the Last Will of your parents. With witnesses, I did so and found a codicil which seemed to call into question Sirius's guilt. I directed Amelia Bones, Director of Magical Law Enforcement to investigate. The Minister, ever a politician, allowed his Deputy to attempt to derail or tone down the investigation as it would reflect badly on the Minister's Office, even if it was Minister Fudge's predecessor's error and not his own. However, Director Bones is not one to allow the Law to be so casually cast aside.

Within a week, she was ready to proceed.

* * *

(END OF FIRST PERSON NARRATIVE)

* * *

Flashback Begin

Albus Dumbledore called out, "As Chief Warlock, I hereby open the day's session. For the first two items on the agenda, I call Amelia Bones, Director of Magical Law Enforcement." He then sat down.

"Minister, Chief Warlock, Fellow Wizengamot members. First I submit a report from the Auror's Department as regards the investigation of Rubeus Hagrid in the death of Myrtle Malone on 13 June 1943. Mr. Hagrid was accused by a fellow student and the Headmaster at the time expelled him and had his wand snapped. There was no trial nor investigation by the Council of Magical Law.

"In reviewing this case, the only proof was a report by the then Head Student, Tom Marvolo Riddle, that Hagrid had kept a creature which was suspected as being the cause of the death. The creature, an Acromantula, escaped to the Forbidden Forest. With no evidence of actual foul play, there was no action by the Ministry of Magic beyond the snapping of Mr. Hagrid's wand."

Suddenly, a sound was heard by the Wizengamot. "Hmm. Hmmm."

All turned toward the chairs containing representatives from the Minister's office. Dolores Umbridge was wearing Wizengamot robes with a hideous pink Cardigan below it in evidence by the collar. "It seems the matter was resolved. The girl was killed by the creature that was introduced by Rubeus Hagrid. It seems a just action."

At this Madame Bones disagreed. "Several facts actually indicate otherwise. First of all, Ms. Malone was not marked by any marks or bites from any venomous creature. Second of all, the accusing student led the teachers directly to Mr. Hagrid. The suspect creature was locked away in a magical trunk and not loose. Third of all, the accusations were made by a person who was later determined to be a Dark wizard."

Chatter was heard. "A Dark wizard? Head boy? Why are we not more familiar with this Riddle boy? I am certain someone would have heard of him had he been a Dark wizard!" The Toad looked pleased with her argument.

At this, Amelia Bones had a somewhat satisfied look. "You have all heard of him."

The Minister, getting frustrated with the matter as it was so old and wasn't particularly a help to him politically, interrupted. "I am certain that none of us have heard of this 'Tom Riddle' you mention."

At this Madame Bones said, "Chief Warlock? Can you explain this person?"

Albus nodded as he stood. "Tom Marvolo Riddle graduated in 1943 and shortly thereafter disappeared. He had the highest grades for NEWTs that had been seen in many years. Many expected him to achieve great things, perhaps even become Minister; surprising at the time as he was a Halfblood orphan."

The Undersecretary made a derisive noise. "Obviously many were deluded that such a person could become Minister of Magic."

Albus looked at the woman, wanting to hex her for the beliefs she so espoused. Instead he continued his explanation: "It would seem that he agreed it was unrealistic. After a short time working in Knockturn Alley, he disappeared. He appeared again a number of years later with the much better known name 'Lord Voldemort.'"

There were many voices raging in the chamber. The Minister was brought up short. The information passed on was explosive. He wanted to make sure it never saw the light of day.

Madame Umbridge was furious. She was not stupid. Accusing that dirty creature of a Caretaker of being in league with the "Dark wizard" would now not be an effective tactic. Everyone knew that the large Groundskeeper at Hogwarts hated the Dark Lord and followed Albus Dumbledore in all things.

Many members were shocked at the knowledge that the Dark Lord was a Halfblood and not a Pureblood. The ones who had aligned with him did not want this known because they would then have the stigma of following a Halfblood. Those who hated him were prepared to disseminate this information far and wide. Somehow.

Finally, Augusta Longbottom stood up. "For one, I would question anything ever claimed by that evil creature. It is obvious that an injustice was committed! I move that the expulsion of Rubeus Hagrid be cleared from his record. I also move that the Ministry cover the cost of reparations including his getting a new wand and getting educated on what he missed because of it." Amelia and Augusta were known as being fairly friendly with each other.

Minster Fudge objected. "The Ministry was not at fault! It was Hogwarts that snapped his wand!"

Amelia shook her head. "However, it is the Ministry which prevented him from seeking education elsewhere. As a result, he has lost 46 years worth of whatever he would have made versus what he does make. SOME reparation is in order."

Amelia knew that as soon as the facts were known, the Wizengamot could not afford to refuse – it would look like they supported Voldemort and that was political suicide at present. In the end, an agreement for the Board of Governors to cover the cost of the wand and the Ministry to cover the cost of education and 50,000 galleons was reached. It could have been much more as it was likely that he had lost 240,000 in the course of 46 years.

When the matter was concluded, Madame Bones brought up the second point.

"In recent investigations by the Department of Magical Law enforcement, we found that basic procedures were not followed after the arrest and imprisonment of a Wizard following the disappearance of He-Who-Must … Tom Marvolo Riddle." It was apparent that Madam Bones did not want to use that ridiculous name. "Although many trials and investigations were completed as regards Death Eater activity, there was a single wizard sentenced to Azkaban without such being done. I would like to rectify that."

The Wizengamot saw a lot of shouts and questions being asked. It took several minutes for order to be restored.

Finally, one of the Witches on the panel asked, "What was the name of the wizard?"

"Sirius Black."

Loud protests were heard in the chamber. One of the most vociferous was Barty Crouch – who had sent Sirius Black to prison originally.

Crouch yelled, "I object! Black was caught at the scene talking loudly of his guilt! He was You-Know-Who's greatest Lieutenant!"

Amelia Bones took on a very stern look. "Actually, the investigation did not bear that conclusion out. No Death Eater named him. He carried no Dark Mark. And his statement according to the file, 'I killed Lily and James,' is not a confession as all know that their killer was Tom Marvolo Riddle."

"He was obviously guilty and admitting his place in telling He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named!"

Amelia shook her head. "Unless I get proof, I do not know that."

Another Wizard attempted to rise and interject, but the Minister of Magic interrupted. Lucius Malfoy had quietly been whispering directions. Minister Fudge would not want to disappoint his advisor. "Before we continue this, I move that the investigation be submitted to the Wizengamot so that we can determine the validity of questioning Black's imprisonment." No one missed Lucius Malfoy's satisfaction.

Albus Dumbledore interrupted before anyone could second it. "As a point, the Motion for Director Bones to submit her report is redundant – as she is in process of doing so and still has the floor. Madame Bones, pray continue."

Amelia Bones' face now took on a look of satisfaction while Lucius Malfoy's was a study in the attempt to use a mask to cover rage. Minister Fudge's face was worried.

"As I was about to report, evidence has come to light which casts doubt on the conclusion that Black was guilty. Regardless, as Director of Magical Law Enforcement I am bringing the matter here for trial."

Umbridge was heard to clear her throat. "Hmm. Hmmm. We cannot proceed to trial as the witnesses are not present and the Wizengamot has not been presented a report. I move that …."

Augusta Longbottom, who really hated Madam Pink Toad, stood up quickly. "OBJECTION! The floor is held by Director Bones! She IS PRESENTING her report! Once again, Madam Umbridge, if you feel that the business of the Wizengamot is a poor use of your time – feel free to depart!"

The earlier statement by Augusta Longbottom of same had opened the door to the image of Madam Umbrige as a waste of time. Subsequent actions she had taken with other staff at the Ministry only reinforced the idea. She was slowly losing clout and did not like it.

Amelia with some amusement added, "We have all witnesses, evidence, and the defendant ready. I know of no reason for it to be put off."

Albus stood, "We have a motion to proceed to trial." Before he could continue on and before those who opposed it could object, Augusta Longbottom yelled, "SECONDED!"

The Chief Warlock chuckled. "As the next part it now moot, I cede the floor to Director Bones. There will be a fifteen minute recess for the parties and evidence to be brought in to the room and for members to take refreshment as necessary."

Lucius began to stand up. Those who knew of families and money knew that his son was currently in line to inherit and this trial could derail that. Before he could do anything to prevent it, several Aurors at Madame Bones' direction moved a gaunt, dirty man to the chamber where witnesses were to wait until called. Another DMLE member carried several small files. That member was guarded by two Aurors. The DMLE member placed the files directly on the small table in front of Madame Bones and then left. The two Aurors stayed.

Lucius had taken on a furious look, as though thwarted in some great thing. Many observing him knew that he was not happy with the day's events. Lucius still moved to speak quietly to other members of the Wizengamot.

None of the other members he spoke to particularly wanted to run afoul of Madam Bones apparently as none seemed particularly happy to listen to his comments.

When the recess was ended, Madame Bones began. "Arculus Craftage is the DMLE member who has agreed to aid me. He will read the information I ask for in to the record." She addressed her employee.

"Mr. Craftage, please read the on site report which describes the capture of Sirius Black."

"There is the statement in which he is caught after an explosion. He was caught saying 'I killed James and Lily' and that was all."

"What else is there, Mr. Craftage?"

"The only other thing that is contained within the file for Sirius Black is an order sending him to Azkaban."

"No notes? No reason? No investigation?"

"No, Madam Bones."

"What charges was he incarcerated for?"

"There is no record that he was ever charged."

Amelia nodded. "Are there any reports from the Obliviators for the night that Sirius Black was questioned."

Craftage pulled a sheet. "The report states that five Muggles were present when the explosion occurred. All were charmed to believe it was a gas explosion and then sent on their way."

"Is there any information that they gave which was entered in to the report?"

"No, Director. Just a note that they were obliviated and sent on their way."

"Thank you, Mr. Craftage." She turned toward the Chief Warlock. "The only officer on duty that night that is still available is Alastor Moody. I interviewed him to find out his recollection."

"Mr. Craftage, please read the interview summary for Alastor Moody, dated 5 July 1991."

The man pulled another sheet. "The interview was conducted by Amelia Bones, Director of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. It indicates that the witness was cooperative. When asked about the night in question, the witness stated that he was not on that case and so could not offer any testimony. The other Aurors in the field that he named are both since deceased. All other Aurors on duty are recorded as having been in the Ministry that night."

"Is there any other comments from the witness?"

"Just one. Black was one of his trainees and he never had any sign he was a Dark Wizard."

"Thank you. Please pass the file with the Last Will for James and Lily Potter. Call for the Director of Administrative Services."

One of the two Aurors guarding the evidence left and returned with the Director.

When his credentials had been verified, "Director, please inspect this Seal." "Were you present when this Seal was placed." "Who placed the Seal?" "Has it been tampered with?" "Describe the events leading up to this."

The man answered all of the questions and described the unsealing and resealing.

"Chief Warlock, does this match your memory of the event in question?"

"Yes, Director Bones, it does."

"I will now release the Seal and ask Mr. Craftage to read the codicil dated 26 October 1981."

When this was done, the Wizengamot was staggered. Right in the document, there was evidence that Sirius Black was not the Secret Keeper. Lucius was upset with the Oath-Bonded Godfather statement, as this meant that Harry Potter was closer to the Black fortune than Draco. No one else noticed this part, as most had reacted to the last thing they heard. Lucius had stopped listening after the line which he was interested in.

Soon the Wizengamot would be forced to recognize the point. "I call Algernon Croaker to the stand."

The Head Unspeakable moved in to the chamber. "Mr. Croaker, I thank you for coming. I need testimony on magical effects and you are considered the authority." The man nodded. "Have I consulted you as regards the matter at hand?"

"No, you only asked that I appear today. I am most curious as to why."

"I will explain in a moment. Mr. Croaker, if a Wizard completed the Godfather Oath would that Wizard then be able to lead a murderer to the child's home or to direct one there?"

"It could be done. However, in the instant it was done the Wizard in question would become a Squib – or dead."

"We have a document which states that Sirius Black is Harry Potter's Oath-Bond Godfather. Sirius Black was then accused of casting a spell which killed thirteen six days after the document was dated, signed, and witnessed. What is your conclusion?"

"Either the document is wrong, or the report is wrong. Both cannot true."

"Thank you, Director Croaker. Do any of the Wizengamot have any questions for this witness as regards this matter only?"

At the silence, the man was dismissed.

"At the time of Sirius Black's incarceration, the Director of Magical Law Enforcement was Bartemious Crouch. Member Crouch, where is the investigation report for Sirius Black?"

Barty Crouch was very uncomfortable. "I do not know."

"Did you see one?"

"I do not recall."

"As the Director of Magical Law Enforcement, did you have the authority to authorize a Bill of Attainder?"

Barty Crouch was stoic. "No, I did not."

"Who holds that authority?"

"The Queen or King of Britain holds the authority but has not been consulted since the Statute of Secrecy was implemented. Since that time, only in times of War, the Chief Warlock, the Minister, and the Director of the DMLE must all agree."

"Was this done?"

"I believed so."

"They agreed to it?"

"The Minister agreed. The Chief Warlock acknowledged it when he was informed."

"Was Magical Britain at that moment in a declared state of War?"

"No. However, a State of Emergency was declared, allowing temporary Bill of Attainders until the Emergency was declared complete."

"When was the Emergency declared complete?"

"7 November 1981."

"Were you still Director of Magical Law Enforcement on that date?"

"Yes."

"You were then responsible to ensure all detained individuals received trials?"

"Yes."

"How many did not receive a trial?"

"One."

"So, while the incarceration appeared to be valid, there were legal issues with it?"

"Yes."

"Where is the Bill of Attainder?"

"I do not know."

"Do any members have any questions?"

Madame Umbridge asked, "As far as you knew, at that time you had the authority to order the Bill of Attainder?"

"In certain circumstances, yes."

"And Black's circumstance matched these?"

"Yes, in my opinion."

"Who replaced you as Director of Magical Law Enforcement?"

"Madam Bones."

"So, it would have been her responsibility to ensure a trial?"

Augusta Longbottom stood up. "OBJECTION. Mr. Crouch was Director until 1990! He had MORE than enough time to follow the law. I object to Madame Umbridge attempting to cast aspersions on Madame Bones for this as she has held the post nine months vs. the nine years Mr. Crouch held the post AFTER the Emergency was resolved. Besides, isn't that what she is doing now?"

The Minister was once again looking with disapproval at Madame Umbridge. He looked to be seriously considering not allowing her to come to the Wizenmagot. She really did waste time.

She was going to object that she had not cast any doubt, but of course that had been her plan. The other Members were not listening to her! They even seemed upset with her! She decided discretion was the better choice.

"I was just showing that the Law, however belatedly, was being followed. I have no more questions."

The Members were really getting tired of Dolores Umbridge's mishaps. Lucius looked unhappy as well, but he appeared to be unhappy at the Minister's Undersecretary for making the case against Black seem even more ludicrous.

"If there are no more questions …," silence met that, "I now call Sirius Black to be questioned."

The gaunt, dirty man was led into the room. He was placed on a chair in front of the Wizengamot. As this was not Courtroom 10, there was no Defendant's chair. All were surprised to see that after 10 years in Azkaban, the man seemed fairly alert.

"Sirius Black, you have been brought before the Wizengamot to answer the accusation that you caused the Murder of James and Lily Potter and killed twelve Muggles when confronted by Peter Pettigrew. How do you plead?"

Sirius' voice was scratchy and unused. "Not guilty."

"Are you willing to be questioned using Veritaserum?"

"Yeah, go ahead."

Amelia presented the vial. "Chief Warlock, please verify that this is a sealed vial of Veritaserum." Albus looked over the bottle, label, and seal, and then nodded.

"I will now administer the drops."

After being administered the drops and telling exactly what had happened, it was obvious to the Wizengamot that Sirius Black was not guilty.

When the questioning had been complete Amelia said, "I have no more questions."

Albus Dumbledore stood and asked, "I call for the vote. All who find the defendant guilty, raise your hands." Dolores Umbridge was about to, but one look at the Minister caused to change her mind.

"With Sirius Orion Black being found Not Guilty, I move that he be given over to St. Mungo's to treat him for Dementor exposure. Are there any objections?" None raised their hand. After the Aurors led him away to clean him up a little before sending him, Albus asked, "Does that complete your business Director?"

"No. We have to discuss his reparations for being illegally detained. His incarceration was illegal as of sixty days after the end of the declared Emergency. That was 7 January 1982. We owe him over nine years of back pay."

Flashback End

* * *

"And that was how Sirius was freed."

Harry had been entranced. "But how was Peter caught? Professor Dumbledore, you said something about that. I want to hear how it happened." Harry had relaxed on the bed next to Sirius, looking nothing more than a child who was pestering his family for a story. All of the adults smiled at the sight.

Sirius said, "That was a bit of luck. As it happens, right after I was cleaned up I ran in to an old friend from the same group your parents were a part of. His name is Arthur Weasley. He had heard rumours about my release and when he saw me, he came up to greet me. I was amazed when …."

* * *

IN THE AFTERLIFE:

Lily Potter was relieved that Sirius was now meeting her son. She had beamed and laughed when he had corrected Padfoot's manners. Her Harry was just like her.

He was such a good boy – who had been mistreated for so many years. She wanted to yell at her sister for her actions having to do with Harry – and Dudley. Merlin, she was destroying that boy.

Marge Dursley – there was someone she wanted to hex. And then heal. And then hex again.

She, her husband, her parents, James' parents, and several other friends and relatives had been invited to watch the actions of the Albus replacement. They were admonished to not harm Wulfric or even directly talk to him.

It was explained that his punishment included hearing what their reaction was to Albus' decisions and the comparison of Wulfric's. Apparently it hurt him more to be unacknowledged than hexing him ever would. She was quite happy to help out.

* * *

Wulfric was not so pleased. He had watched as Sirius Black had been freed. He had now watched as Harry Potter was given far more information than was wise at this juncture. He was resigned to this. But he was really looking forward to having all of his tormentors see how poorly Albus' decisions would result. Then they would know of his own greatness and see why he had to do as he did.

Wulfric was really delusional.

* * *

BELOW are answers to reviews and a bit of ranting – ignore it if you like.

alix33: This reviewer, who is, sadly, a muggle, would be SO screwed at that politeness requirement in magical society, even among archenemies, as I have hardly any manners to speak of.

A/N: If you ever read Emily Post's "Etiquette" it really covers traditional social practices. It's in its 18th edition. I imagine the manners that are explained in the first edition (ca 1922 entitled "Etiquette in Society, in Business, in Politics, and at Home") I am certain that some of the practices would look outdated or insulting in today's world. The point is that Wizards are very conservative. Medieval manners among the nobles was very similar to how I explained. If you couldn't PROVE someone did something, you were expected to treat them politely, even if they might have gotten family killed or some such. War, intrigue, assassination, hostage taking, poisoning – these were what was considered good politics. People who couldn't maintain their poise and grace or who acted or decided with emotion were looked down upon. Consider the Magical world's view on the Weasleys – the way they act would be considered horrible by such standards. Notice Lucius trying to get Ginny killed to overturn Arthur's Protection of Muggles Act: Such would be considered unremarkable in medieval times. Basic human kindness had no place in politics at that time.

UniquelyMi: I liked this (though I'd rather have seen Wulfric sobbing - he was relatively good-hearted). Thank you for not making the Dursleys worse. I'm really tired of the fics where Harry is beaten and half-dead because one, it's not canon or justifiable using canon, and two, it seems to downplay the abuse Harry suffered. I feel like the authors (and this is just me) have a "oh, he wasn't beaten, so it really wasn't that bad" attitude.

But anyways. I like the explanation for squib and muggle (real or made up?), but mundane is really really really (triple the "really" for emphasis) easy to turn into an insult. I once called my friend, jokingly, normal, and she unleashed onto me a full rant about stuck-up people who thought they were special. If I were Albus, I'd choose non-magical, which is true, or if he wants to be self-decrepating, logicals (though that's not always accurate, our power is rooted in logic). You know, magicals vs. logicals. Squibs can be lagicals because they border the worlds :D I enjoyed the comparison between Hitler and Voldemort - I feel like it's ignored too often. Though the Nazis actually (if unintentionally) helped modernize the world - Voldemort didn't even spark any major inventions other than Wolfsbane.

A/N: He was described as relatively good hearted. There is a history in fiction of the "good wizard" being a bit manipulative to get results: Gandalf, Obi-Wan, Belgarath, Polgara, etc. They tell truths in a way that will be misinterpreted to hide things so the protagonist doesn't "go evil" or to get them to do certain things for the "greater good." Even the killing of Smaug by the dwarves was such, if you read the appendixes in the books. In this story, I am implying that 'Wulfric's' mental processes actually reflect the worst interpretation of his actions. The Dursleys in canon (except Marge) mostly seemed to reflect what I am putting out – except maybe the encouragement for Dudley. They got worse and worse as the series went, but mostly it was a response to what happened. Harry being left on the doorstep, the tail, the pudding on the guest, blowing up the aunt (even if she deserved it), the prank on Dudley by the twins, the effect of Dudley by Dementors: All of these worsened and worsened their reactions. They were scared and scared people do stupid crap to overcome what makes them afraid. Wizards don't help by being illogical as they are. Convinced they are right, they do stupid things. Which mostly gets Harry in to more and more trouble as he is the source of them being affected.

Squib I don't know – it came in to use in the 15th century for the fireworks. No one knows where it came from. I am positing that one came from the other – and no one knows which.

The explanation for Mug WAS devised by Rowling from "Mug" for someone easily fooled and the end to make them more "cuddly." I think she was implying the wizards' views on non-magicals. The use of Mundane – which CAN be insulting – is deliberate. You'll see why as the story progresses.

I would much rather be called something which implies I am unremarkable than something which implies I can be easily fooled.


	7. What it Means to be a Weasley

_Harry had been entranced. "But how was Peter caught? Sirius, you said something about that. I want to hear how it happened." Harry had relaxed on the bed next to Sirius, looking nothing more than a child who was pestering his family for a story. All of the adults smiled at the sight. _

_Sirius said, "That was a bit of luck. As it happens, right after I was cleaned up I ran in to an old friend from the same group your parents were a part of. His name is Arthur Weasley. He had heard rumours about my release and when he saw me, he came up to greet me. I was amazed when …."_

* * *

"… the conversation led to the discovery of the rat. One thing about learning to be an Animagus, we learned it in secret while we were at Hogwarts."

Harry was curious, "Why in secret?"

Sirius laughed and looked at the others in the room. "Well, for two reasons really. One we will explain later. But the other is because the teachers would have stopped us. It's magic that's too easy to get wrong. And if Professor McGonagall had learned of it, we would have detentions for a year."

Professor McGonagall's face had a stern look. Harry looked over to her and was a bit intimidated to be honest. Sirius added in a stage whisper, "And you never want to get Minnie mad – it's just not a happy place to be." The Professor's face took on a smug look even as Remus and Albus chuckled in agreement.

Harry resolved to avoid getting Professor McGonagall mad at him.

Sirius continued on, "Well Arthur as I said was an old friend. He asked me how I was and all that and then wanted to hear what had happened. As my escort was willing, I took the time to tell him about the rat betraying me and how it happened. His face took on an odd look as I explained, but he didn't say anything. I didn't think much of it."

Sirius nodded to himself. "It probably was for the best because if he had told me what he thought of I would have gone off and got myself in trouble again."

Professor Dumbledore took over and said, "After the trial, I had taken time to speak to Amelia Bones. As the Director of Magical Law Enforcement and a fellow Wizengamot member she had brought up reparations for Sirius. The matter had been tabled until the next day. We had moved to her office when we were interrupted by Arthur, who had a very interesting tale."

Professor Dumbledore sat back. "In truth, none of the members of the Wizengamot had particularly focused on the fact that Peter Pettigrew was alive and in need of being apprehended and questioned. It was obvious – but other things had distracted them. Arthur had come to ask for clarification on what had been discussed.

"As his Department is a part of the DMLE, Madam Bones was fairly free with the details of what had been found. When the confrontation and Peter's subsequent escape were covered, Arthur asked if there was a warrant for Peter. Amelia, whom had not gotten that far, said that there in fact would be one. Arthur then explained that he possibly knew where Pettigrew could be found. She and I were both astounded."

As an aside he commented to Harry, "Should you ever feel you need an honest advocate in the Ministry of Magic, Amelia Bones should be first choice. Unlike others, her allegiance is to the law and not a particular political position. In that, she is fair, relentless, and incorruptible."

Harry nodded, still entranced with the story. He did not know at that time that this little piece of information would be so valuable in the coming years.

"Anyway, back to the tale. Immediately, Amelia asked for details. Arthur spoke of a rat that one of his sons had managed to find when he was younger. Unusually, this rat was still alive after ten years and had a missing toe – in the same way that Peter had cut off his finger in his escape. The pet was due to be given to his youngest son as Arthur and his wife planned to reward the son which owned the rat with a new owl should he be made prefect – which he has, even if the letter has not been sent yet. So keep that to yourself." Harry nodded. "Arthur explained that he did not want to take a chance and allow a possible fugitive to remain with his children.

"Amelia immediately made plans to apprehend the rat. Arthur can be rather steady when necessary. She tasked him to get his family out of the house on a family adventure. She advanced him a sum of money to do so as he has a large family and extras are not always available."

Albus smiled as he thought of the honest man and his family and made another comment to Harry. "You will likely meet Arthur's youngest son when you attend Hogwarts. I advise making a friend of him. While each member has their own quirks, the Weasley family members as a whole are quite well known for fierce honesty and fast friendships."

Albus chuckled again. "Amelia's plan was that Arthur would floo the family to Diagon Alley and as soon as all were present Aurors would floo in to apprehend the rat. By 1700, the teams had been set and were waiting at the Leaky Cauldron pub appearing as nothing more than patrons – not an unusual occurrence for those getting off duty. Arthur flooed home with the expectation that it would take twenty minutes or so to realistically get the family out without seeming rushed. Instead, ten minutes later Arthur flooed back alone – with an unconscious rat in a cage."

Harry was wide-eyed. This Arthur Weasley sounded like a hero to him – his immediate concentration was on one man saving his family regardless of odds.

Albus, however, explained Arthur's rationale. "One item I had not mentioned was Arthur's immediate refusal to allow Amelia to advance him a sum to treat his family." He shook his head.

"The Weasleys are the archetypical Gryffindor family. While I am certain that in the past some members were members of other houses, it has not occurred in living memory. And there are many Weasleys. They are brash, inventive, generally powerful, proud – and extraordinarily stubborn."

Harry asked, "What is Gryffindor?"

Minerva spoke up, "Hogwarts students are sorted at the beginning of their education into different cohorts, each representing one of four founding Wizards and Witches. Each prized different traits and all students are placed according to a method which you will only learn when it occurs per Hogwarts traditions. We will explain more when we pick up your materials in Diagon Alley, which is the center for Magical commerce in the Magical world."

Harry nodded. Albus took back over the conversation.

"Gryffindor is a House which reveres Bravery and integrity as a matter of course. Your parents were members, as were Sirius, Remus, Minerva, and even myself. It might not be wise to mention this in front of the Head of that House," he nodded at Minerva, "but Gryffindors also tend to be a bit rash and foolhardy – jumping in where others fear to tread." Surprisingly, Professor McGonagall did not protest the description. Neither did Remus or Sirius.

He shook his head. "Be careful in offering to give a Weasley anything they have not earned. They tend to take umbrage at charity. Arthur immediately refused to accept money to get his family out of the house. Amelia couched it as something that would likely aid Sirius: The one path which might allow Arthur to accept – helping a friend. Arthur had accepted only apparently."

Professor Dumbledore grinned, causing him to look much younger, as he continued the story. "So, here Arthur comes having achieved the goal of the whole tactical exercise – without a single Auror being involved. As soon as he appeared, I used the proper spell to verify that the rat was an animagus. At that confirmation, the Aurors had cheered as none had been put in harm's way. Arthur, in a move very Weasley-like, called out that in celebration of catching the rat – the drinks were on him. Such went the money he had accepted from Amelia."

Sirius and Remus both laughed at the very likely behaviour of Arthur Weasley. Professor Dumbledore's grin was added to by an eye-twinkle. Professor McGonagall smiled in exasperation for the very Weasley approach – she had no question that the story was true.

Harry was amazed. He didn't really understand as he had been brought up to not expect anything and when you were given something you were grateful. Refusing a bit of cash for pride was outside his experience – but he could understand not accepting something not earned. His respect for the Weasley family rose.

"Arthur explained that he was not willing to take any chances and had visited his son's room on the pretext of congratulating him based on comments he had been given regarding his grades – which are after all very good. The ten minutes was five minutes longer than it took to actually catch the rat. He had to explain to his son why he had done what he had done and swear him to secrecy as he did not want the other family members to be alarmed while Peter was still present. His other sons would likely attack the rat for treachery." Albus smiled gravely. "Very Gryffindor, the Weasleys."

Albus's smile became more pleasant as he continued. "Amelia was a tad exasperated at Arthur – she had given the money for his family and Arthur used it for her Aurors. In the end, she had the last laugh."

Harry was very interested in the story. Sirius and Remus, although they knew of it, were also enraptured.

"After the capture of Peter, he was quickly interrogated and convicted for his role in your parents being attacked. As a result, Director Bones got approval through the Wizengamot to apply a law already on the books. Quickly thereafter, she confronted Arthur with the news. I went with her to confirm it. I admit – it was rather enjoyable"

"Amelia was quite smug when she informed Arthur that he was due a reward. Arthur attempted to protest as he was a DMLE employee and catching criminals was a job related action. Amelia insisted as it was the Law – and Amelia is known for following the Law. A 5000 galleon reward for was instituted in the aftermath of the conflict with Voldemort for any, ministry employee or not, providing information leading to the arrest and conviction of suspected Death Eaters as long as they themselves were not a suspect. That provision had never been rescinded. She used this to ensure Arthur received the reward, and he had no leg to stand on to refuse."

All of the audience laughed. Sirius spoke through his laughter, "That was a brilliant prank!"

Professor McGonagall muttered under her breath, "The Marauders and their pranks!"

Harry looked interested. "Marauders?"

With enthusiasm Sirius interjected, "The Marauders was our name at Hogwarts. Your father Prongs, Moony, me – Padfoot – and the traitor were a group founded on the idea of having fun. We were quite famous for our pranks!"

Albus chuckled with the rest, but became serious for a moment. "I would say to be cautious in doing the same. In my old age, I have decided that I shall not be quite as lenient as I might have been in the past. I quite enjoy a good prank performed in good fun – as long as it in no way harms or is dangerous to any other student or staff. In looking back," he looked at the two remaining Marauders, "on occasion some of the pranks the Marauders pulled should have been judged more harshly."

Sirius and Remus looked a bit crestfallen and sheepish at once.

Albus looked at Harry. "As I said – fun is quite acceptable. The Weasley twins are successors of the Marauders and they quite enjoy doing the same. But I cannot myself or allow staff to look the other way if any particular person is targeted or is humiliated or harmed."

Minerva was pleasantly surprised. Albus had a reputation for allowing much and she herself was a prankster in her day. Very little protest ever came from Albus Dumbledore – she suspected he was of similar inclination in his youth. However, his current attitude was very acceptable. Teenagers were not always mature in their methods and on occasion it was harmful.

Albus smiled to relieve the tension, "As I said – I have no objection to fun. The old creed stated, 'An it harm none, do what ye will.' It is idealistically the basic rule that the Magical world is governed by. In reviewing my past actions I realized I have allowed too much unintended harm to pass. I have decided to reform my methods. Rules are rules usually for a reason. An occasional lapse in service to others or in harmless fun is acceptable. Malicious fun – or that which can be perceived as such – is not."

Minerva had been surprised – now she was amazed. Many times in the past she and other teachers had wanted to exact punishment on malicious action but had been held back if there was no permanent harm. It was one reason she allowed as many pranks as she did – there had to be something to counter the actions of those that felt they were above other students. However, with a new mandate she would feel more comfortable toning down the excesses in her house as she could also counter the excesses from other houses.

Remus, who was the reasonable one of the Marauders agreed, "Harmless fun can make the time pass more pleasantly."

Sirius felt a bit targeted, but even he had to admit – some of their actions in school had crossed a line. He would just have to teach Harry about "harmless" fun. At that, he had an idea which caused him to grin.

"Albus, Minnie, can myself and my compatriot have a few moments to discuss a family matter with your young charge?" Sirius' face was innocence personified. Remus' face was slightly puzzled.

Albus suspected mischief, as did Minerva, but Albus led Minerva out. When he had learned of Wulfric's history and decisions, he had decided that he would apprise the people around him of his 'epiphanies' as to what was acceptable. If they then acted otherwise where he had authority – well, there was a reason he was feared by those who set themselves against him. He would allow the mischief – and act accordingly.

Sirius pulled his friend and his godson in close and began speaking. As he continued on, the group was rather excited.

Harry grinned. For a prank, it could not be considered harmful at all. If such was a prank, he might enjoy pulling them.

* * *

After the professors had returned, no mention was made of what had been discussed. Harry learned many things about the magical world. He learned about quidditch, about different school topics, about Hogwarts houses, as well as a number of other things. At 6:00, they had all eaten together. The Mediwitch had suggested that it was dinner time and was set to bring a meal to Sirius, but Albus had called Tippy to bring a meal for all of them from Hogwarts.

Minerva and Albus had ended the visit at 8:00. Both had decided that they would take the day to introduce Harry but schedules would have to be returned to the next day. Neither had taken a weekday to do as they wanted for a long time – even in summer when such things were more flexible. As both had worked through the weekend neither had felt too guilty about it.

Harry was going to be set up at the Leaky cauldron for the night. He would be taken by Remus the next day to get his supplies. Minerva mentioned that she might see him as she was scheduled to continue the Muggleborn introductions.

Albus would return Harry to the Dursleys after dinner with Remus in tow. Remus would then know where Harry was – allowing him to take Harry back to St. Mungo's to visit and to other places when Sirius was released. Harry looked forward to the next month and 8 days of summer. He usually didn't get a chance to enjoy summer – normally spending the time avoiding Dudley and friends.

He so looked forward to getting his equipment the next day – he was going to be a Wizard! That of course ignored the fact he was a wizard. But to a ten, almost eleven, year-old Harry Potter, becoming something was more exciting than being something. And you couldn't be a Wizard without spell books, potion ingredients, magical tools – and a wand.

He would learn to think of himself as a Wizard regardless – eventually.

* * *

Wulfric had watched as the day progressed. The casual changing of long standing tradition as far as pranks and magic goes seemed overly cautious. Magic users used magic! If the effects could be reversed – was it really harmful in the end?

The "Prank" wasn't really a prank. How could the "new" Dumbledore allow such things without getting involved at all? HE would use such things to gain influence. Influence was the only card he really had! How could this doppelganger maintain the influence Wulfric had built up if he didn't use it to get more? Wasn't control the whole point of holding so may offices?

His own personal heckling section had thoroughly enjoyed themselves watching the introduction that day while he alone had lamented the inherent control being given up by allowing students to be too educated. He had struggled to protest, but he was completely immobile. He couldn't even close his eyes to block out the images – they were cursed to stay open when the screen was playing.

The party the others had while watching included many victuals and luxuries. Candy was put on a table right in front of him – and he couldn't have any. One of the McKinnons – Marlene's father if he remembered correctly – had used his head as a convenient resting place to hold a tray containing mead. His favorite mead. And he wasn't even offered a cup! When all of the merriment ended because of poor judgement, he - Wulfric Dumbledore would be freed so that he could ... Wulfric? ... MERLIN, he was calling HIMSELF Wulfric now! He had lost his name to this imitation of himself. He wanted to scream!


	8. Shopping with Neville and Hermione

A/N: Once again, there are quotes used and I didn't even bold them. I will only say that I don't own them and it's fair use. Chapter is a bit long .. Sorry! (Not really lol) I tried to get through Diagon Alley and didn't make it. The end will be in a couple days.

* * *

Albus and Minerva appeared in the office of the former after having flooed from the Leaky Cauldron. They would have brought him to Hogwarts but it was standard practice to not allow students on the grounds before attending nor during the summer holidays. Harry did not know anyone other than the two of them, Sirius, Remus, and the St. Mungo's staff he had met and so this was the best choice for the night. Albus has asked Tom to keep an eye on the young man.

Minerva was about to take her leave, but hesitated. She turned toward her boss and said, "That was well done, Albus. I don't think that anyone else could have properly introduce young Harry. That you took the time and effort to do so properly speaks well of you."

Albus waved his hand dismissively as he peered up, lost in thought. "I am merely undoing a number of past mistakes. Tomorrow I am certain that I shall find more." He turned toward his deputy. "I shall be dealing with the Wizengamot tomorrow. What are your plans?"

"I shall be continuing on with the Muggleborn letters. Pamona and I both have students who have agreed to come but need to pick up supplies." She took a list from her pocket and looked at it. "Pamona has a Mr. Justin Finch-Fletchley, and I have a Ms. Hermione Granger." She looked at Albus. "Unfortunately, there are so few Muggleborns this year that we have only needed the two of us to do introductions. So many seemed to be lost during the conflict with … Tom Riddle."

Albus nodded morosely. That was another sin to place squarely on Wulfric. In his own world, there was a traitor caught that had given names of accidental magic users from Mundane homes. Many were saved by one person being caught. He had been surprised to learn how few new Witches and Wizards would be invited in the next year.

"Thank you, Minerva." Professor McGonagall farewelled the Headmaster and left to finish the day's paperwork. Albus, whenever he was reminded about it, brooded over the actions his dimensional twin had allowed.

Fawkes sung to relive his human's tension. When he had been relaxed, Albus took the time to complete some of his own work before retiring for the day.

Something nagged at his subconscious. It was a recent thing – just recent. Something Minerva said percolated around in his brain. He was reminded of Tom's action here and in his own home dimension. Suddenly, what had been distracting him twigged in his mind.

He remembered something that Peter, the being that had sent him here, had said:

_In another universe, you did not place Tom Riddle. He remained in the orphanage. He still went dark. He still created those foul devices. He still followed the path of the Dark Lord. The Dagworth-Granger family still died out in main line. The difference, however, was not in what Tom Riddle did – but in your own actions."_

He latched onto one portion, "_The Dagworth-Granger family still died out in main line._" He was reinvigorated a bit. One of his own great regrets from his home dimension may just be repaired in this one.

* * *

Harry woke up early in his room at the Leaky Cauldron. He was enjoying being away from Privit Drive. He was going to go back there tonight … with a few changes hopefully.

He recalled the conversation about that from the night before.

Flashback

The group had spent a wonderful day talking about his parent's Hogwarts years.

At one point, Sirius had hesitantly brought up something which both brought him extreme happiness and extreme nervousness. "Harry, you know that your dad named your godfather. Would you like to come and live with me?"

Harry was gobsmacked. Sirius wanted him to move in? He asked, "Are you sure?"

Sirius nodded. Harry looked at Professor Dumbledore and thought about their earlier conversation. The Headmaster didn't seem to be giving any indication on his thoughts – he just smiled pleasantly.

He turned to Sirius. "I would love to live with you. I think I first have to talk to my Aunt Petunia though."

Sirius was a little disappointed, but supportive. "I thought with what you and Albus told me we could make a proper home together."

Harry nodded and lowered his head. "I would love to. Professor Dumbledore told me that he put me there because he could make protections for both me and them. If I leave – those will be gone. I really do want to move in with you, but I don't want to make a decision without talking to her about it. I don't really care what my uncle thinks – but she's my mum's sister."

Harry was afraid that not immediately accepting Sirius' offer would make him angry. He was used to adults getting angry. That's why he was surprised when he felt Sirius' arm on his shoulders. He looked up and saw Sirius smiling. He also saw a look of pride on Professor Dumbledore's face. "Well, pup, I'm glad that you didn't just jump in without thinking about it." He turned toward the Headmaster. "Can you go and help him when he talks to Petunia?" His face took on a more serious look. "I want to make sure that if he has to stay there that he has no … problems."

Albus' face took on a determined look. "I will ensure that there are no issues." His face took on a thoughtful look. He then smiled with a twinkle in his eyes as he turned toward Remus. "Mr. Lupin, as tomorrow Professor McGonagall and I shall be detained with Hogwarts business I was wondering if you were free to take a young Wizard around Diagon Alley to get his things."

Remus smiled, even as Sirius grinned. If he couldn't do it himself he was certain Moony could make sure Harry didn't have any problems. Remus replied, "I believe I will be free tomorrow." He then looked a bit sad. "I will be away on Friday and Saturday, so tomorrow would be the best time unless we wait."

Harry was curious as to why Remus would be away and why the others nodded in understanding. Maybe he could find out tomorrow.

Albus drew attention as he clapped and said, "Excellent! I can accompany you as we return to the Dursley's home to make certain of … circumstances."

Albus searched around in the pockets of his robes until he explained, "There it is!" He pulled out a small golden key and he handed this to Harry. "This is the key to your parents' vault at Gringotts, the bank used in the Magical world. Please keep it safe and do not lose it. The bankers can be rather surly to those that are not responsible about such things and do not make it easy to replace them."

Harry carefully took the key and put it in his pocket – the small pocket inside the larger pocket.

END FLASHBACK

Harry carefully ensured he had his key, realizing he would need a wallet or something to keep it in. He cleaned up as best he could – he hadn't taken clothes for an overnight stay. He had thought about mentioning it to Mr. Dumbledore but as a matter of habit he had just kept troubles to himself. As he was not familiar with the Leaky Cauldron, he didn't know if there were services to take care of such things. Better not to draw attention to himself. He had cleaned his underwear and socks in the bathroom sink and placed them where they have the most air flow. They were fully dry when he woke in the morning.

He finally finished dressing and made his way down to the dining area. The Professor had paid for a night and a meal – and he would pay the professor back. It hadn't come up the day before, but Harry was not one to mooch.

Tom, having been asked not to alert others that Harry was there just served him cheerfully. It was a large, if inexpensive, meal.

When he had finished, he want back to the room to wait patiently for 8:00. Admittedly it wasn't patient, but he tried.

Shortly before 8:00, Tom knocked on the door to let him know that Remus Lupin had arrived. The two had decided to do the shopping early and to take care of what Sirius had asked Harry to do – both for the Weasleys and the other instructions.

Harry made his way down to the common room. "Mr. Lupin!" He was very excited – he would get his tools today.

Remus looked up from the newspaper he had been reading. "Uh-Uhhh. What did we decide yesterday?"

Harry blushed as he replied, "I meant 'Remus.' I'm ready to go."

Remus laughed a little and put the newspaper down. It was one from the night before as the morning Prophet hadn't been delivered to the pub yet. He stood and came over. "Our first stop: Gringotts – and the very prickly bankers."

Harry was nervous as he followed Remus to the back of the Leaky Cauldron. They came to a blank wall and Harry was looking around rather concerned because it was a blank wall. Remus chuckled. "This has been charmed since before the Leaky Cauldron had Muggle-Repellant charms added in the mid 1700s." Remus took out his wand and tapped the bricks in a particular order. Suddenly, the bricks moved in a eye-catching pattern until a doorway appeared. Remus looked at Harry and said, "Welcome to Diagon Alley!"

Harry looked around quite excited to see the sites. It was early, and so it was quiet. A number of people seemed to be moving toward shops to open them up. Other shops had Wizards and Witches sweeping the front stoop by twitching their wand as the brooms moved the dust away. Two of the shopkeepers seemed to have a rivalry as far as how much dust could be sent to the other's stoop. They were laughing as a small pile of dust moved first one way than the other.

As the turned a curve, Harry saw a large white building, gleaming in the Alley. Unlike the other buildings around, it WAS white rather than dirty grey or worn brick.

When the building came in to sight, Remus stopped Harry and instructed him. "I have made a few comments on the bankers. The Magical bank is not run by humans but by goblins. A more cantankerous and touchy race I could not imagine. Be polite, and do not mess around with them. They are short, impatient, efficient, deadly when provoked, and do not care for human sensibilities. To a goblin, time wasted is money wasted. And they are very careful with money." Harry nodded at the description.

As they approached, Harry saw that there were bronze doors. Beside the door was a swarthy, clever looking, person with a pointed beard and long fingers and feet. The goblin bowed to the two as he opened the door so they could walk in. Harry nodded back and said, "Thank you," before concentrating on what was inside. If Harry had looked back, he would have seen a somewhat pleased look on the goblin's face.

There were a second pair of doors, silver this time, and engraved on the doors was a poem:

_Enter, stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn._

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there._

Harry was a bit wide-eyed at that. When they entered, Harry saw several goblins at various desks. Some were counting gems or coins. Others were making notations in large ledger books. Remus led Harry to a teller.

"Next!"

Remus led Harry over to the teller. "We are here to make a withdrawal from Mr. Harry Potter's vault, as well as to take care of this matter." He took the authorization from Sirius and handed it to the goblin.

The goblin looked over the authorization letter. He said, "We will take care of this after the trip to the vault. Does Mr. Potter have his key?"

Harry a bit nervously but without hesitation said, "Yes, Sir, I do." He took the key from his pocket and showed it to the teller. The teller looked over the key and, once satisfied, called out, "Griphook! Take these to Vault 687!"

Another goblin led them to an area where there were several carts. He sat in the front of one, waited until the two got in, and the cart quickly took off.

At first they just hurtled through a maze of twisting passages. Harry tried to remember, left, right, right, left, middle fork, right, left, but it was impossible. The rattling cart seemed to know its own way, because Griphook wasn't steering.

Harry's eyes stung as the cold air rushed past them, but he kept them wide open. Once, he thought he saw a burst of fire at the end of a passage and twisted around to see if it was a dragon, but too late — they plunged even deeper, passing an underground lake where huge stalactites and stalagmites grew from the ceiling and floor.

"I never knew," Harry called to Remus over the noise of the cart, "what's the difference between a stalagmite and a stalactite?"

Remus called back, "One's got a G – because it's on the ground. The other holds 'tite' to the ceiling."

Harry nodded. He was enjoying the fast-paced little cart ride. Finally they arrived.

Griphook unlocked the door. A lot of green smoke came billowing out, and as it cleared, Harry gasped. Inside were mounds of gold coins. Columns of silver. Heaps of little bronze Knuts.

Remus smiled as he said, "I don't think you'll have any money problems for a while."

Harry went in, while Remus waited patiently outside. When Harry saw this, he motioned Remus forward. Harry asked, "How much should I take?"

Remus grabbed a bag from the side and said, "You probably should take mostly Galleons. Those are the gold ones. Seventeen silver Sickles make a Galleon and 29 bronze Knuts make a Sickle. A good number is probably 150 Galleons and a bunch of Sickles and Knuts for spare change."

Harry filled the bag. When he was done, he looked inside and then at the outside. "It seems smaller than what it holds."

Remus chuckled. "It is. All Gringotts bags are. Keep the pouch safe."

Harry looked around. "Is money all that there is?"

Remus thought about it. "I don't know actually. Most family's keep their papers and other valuables in the vaults as well. We can take a look."

They looked around the vault. There wasn't much light beyond the lantern and a soft glow that Remus said came from a phosphorous substance that Gringotts used to light the tunnels. Remus asked Griphook for the lantern and they moved further into the vault. At the back, Harry found two trunks. One was a deep mahogany with iron clasps. It contained what looked to be a large room with furniture and other things dumped inside. Remus said it looked to be what had been in his parents' home – and poorly organized by whoever did the cleanup.

The other was plainer, with brass fittings. It contained books, parchment, and other items that looked to be similar to what Harry had seen on his school list. Remus volunteered to shrink it so that they could bring it with them. Harry eagerly accepted the offer. Remus shrunk it and handed it to Harry and he put it in his pocket.

There were several other cabinets and other things, but neither wanted to take more of the goblin's time without it being known beforehand. Remus promised Harry another visit later. They returned to the cart and returned the lantern. The ride back was just as fast as the ride to and once again, the goblin at the front did not steer the cart.

When they returned, the teller had an authorization for the store which Sirius' letter authorized.

Remus asked, "So what is the first thing on your list?"

Harry looked over his list and said, "I want to look at what my parents had first. If I already have the books and tools, then I won't need to buy them. The only thing that I have to get would be the uniform. I won't know until I look about books."

Remus nodded but then said, "You will also need your own wand."

Harry's reply was, "If my Mum's or Dad's wand are in the trunk wouldn't it be good enough?"

Remus chuckled. "Each wizard and witch is different and has their own magic. You could no more guarantee that another's wand will work than you could guarantee two people will have exactly the same blood. Even twins have some differences between them."

Harry asked Remus if they could go back to the Leaky Cauldron or find another place to look through the trunk.

Remus had an idea. He left Harry at the Leaky Cauldron while he flooed out. He came back twenty minutes later having secured permission and brought Harry back to St. Mungo's. Remus, Sirius, and Harry spent two hours going through all of the belongings in the trunk, and finding out what books were available.

* * *

Harry was ecstatic. Between his mother's and father's books that were in the trunk, he had most of all seven years. For the first year he was missing only _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_.

Harry looked at the list and asked, "What classes are each of these for?"

Sirius took the list. "Well, you have Charms for the Standard Books of Spells. Your Mum was good at that so look at the notes she left. Transfiguration, that was your Dad's strength. History of Magic – your Mum's notes will probably be more complete cause most of us just slept through that." At Harry's look he added, "It's taught by a ghost. A very boring ghost. A ghost who can put you to sleep within about a minute. Most people can't really stay awake in that class – your Mum was the only one who could in our class." He looked back to the list. "Herbology is the One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi. Don't know who was better. None of us were really all that good at it. Potions was your Mum – she was one of two at the top of the class with Potions. That's the Magical Drafts book. Fantastic Beasts?" He thought about it. "I'm not certain on that one. Either Defense Against the Dark Arts or Potions. Care of Magical Creatures isn't until Third Year. Probably Defense. Same that you could use 1000 Herbs and Fungi for Potions, you can use the Creatures book to find out what each ingredient might be. Magical Theory is used in Charms, Transfiguration, and Astronomy. There isn't really an Astronomy text – just the telescope and your notes."

Remus looked up from the books he was sorting through that weren't from first year. "It's a good idea to take good notes. The teacher covers more than necessarily what's in the books. Also, practice using a quill. Most people from non-magical families have the hardest time because they were never taught how to use one."

Harry was worried. "What else do people with Mundane families have a hard time with?"

Remus sat back and thought about it for a moment. "It's hard to say. Children from the Wizarding World grow up around magic and so have an easier time accepting that spells will do what they are supposed to do. Children from the Muggle world are more excited about magic in general and children from the Wizarding World are more excited about learning certain spells. The only real problem that children not raised with magic have a hard time with is the social expectations. Certain things are common. Quidditch is big and children follow teams and players much like non-magical families follow football or cricket."

Sirius was excited. "We told you about Quidditch yesterday. Your Dad was a great chaser. You should get Quidditch Through the Ages. Maybe we can show you how to play before you go to Hogwarts." He smiled while remembering, "You were on your first broom when you were just a year old. Your Mum yelled at me and your Dad for getting you the broom. You almost killed the cat!" Sirius laughed along with Remus and Harry. Harry had that bit of longing, wishing he could remember. Sirius looked at Harry. "Note that I wasn't that upset about that. I'm a dog and Remus … well, anyway … as a general rule we don't get along with cats."

Harry was really curious about what Sirius was going to say but Remus would tell him when he told him.

Sirius pointed to Harry's list. "If you want a pet, get an owl! You can send letters much easier. Toads are kind of old fashioned and cats," Sirius shuddered, "I don't really get along with them."

Harry laughed at his godfather.

When it was said and done, Harry had most of the books, a telescope that his mother had when she was young (James had destroyed his in an accident during a prank), and there were no potions tools so he would have to get all of those.

Harry hugged Sirius before Remus took him to get lunch and return to the Alley. Right before they left, Remus showed Sirius the letter of credit and Sirius laughed.

* * *

The two had a good lunch – in a private dining area. Remus didn't want Harry to be mobbed. The Leaky Cauldron had shepherd's pie and Remus introduced Harry to butterbeer. Harry liked the taste of it.

Remus led Harry to Madam Malkins. Madam Malkin was a squat, smiling witch dressed all in mauve.

"Hogwarts, dear?" she said, when Harry started to speak. "Got the lot here — another young man being fitted up just now, in fact."

Another witch was pinning the robes on a somewhat pudgy, blond-haired boy who looked rather nervous. Harry was led to a small box in front of a chair for the seamstress to sit at.

The boy looked too nervous to speak but Harry wanted to meet other people his age. "So, Hogwarts?"

The boy nodded. "Yeah. I just got my letter yesterday!" He paused and then continued, "I'm Neville Longbottom."

Harry smiled at the nervous boy, "Hello, Neville. I'm Harry. Harry Potter." He was about to say something more but the witch who was pinning Neville's robe accidentally hit him with a pin causing Neville to wince.

The woman apologized. "I'm so very sorry, Mr. Longbottom." She turned her head toward Harry. "Harry Potter! I'm so glad to meet you!"

Harry was embarrassed. "It's nice to meet you too," he said politely. He turned his head toward Neville, even as Madam Malkin took her employee aside to calm her down and get her back to being professional. "Really, I'm new to all of this too. I just found out I was a wizard two days ago! So, really you don't have to get excited. It's not that big a deal me being 'Harry Potter.'"

Neville was a bit awestruck at meeting the hero of the Magical world, but decided to try to treat Harry a bit more normal. Madam Malkin, who heard Harry's comment was quite pleased that he wasn't more stuck up. She had quite a lot of experience with stuck up wizards.

"Umm. Alright." He paused again. "Do you know what House you'll be in?"

Harry continued the conversation, even as Madam Malkin measured him. "No. I learned yesterday my parents were in Gryffindor – so that sounds okay. But Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore said that we won't know until we get sorted."

Neville was impressed. "You know Professor Dumbledore? What's he like?"

The two boys continued chatting as the witches worked to get them fitted. Neville was so in the conversation that he wasn't aware of his Grandmother having come back to pick him up. When he saw her, he got nervous again.

"Oh. Hello, Gran." His gran really made him nervous. He turned his head toward Harry. "Harry Potter, I would like to introduce you to Lady Augusta Longbottom, Dowager of House Longbottom."

Harry nodded at the intimidating lady who had what appeared to be a stuffed vulture on her hat. "Mrs. Longbottom, it is nice to meet you. I would like to introduce one of my father's friends from Hogwarts, Mr. Remus Lupin."

Madam Longbottom turned toward Remus and greeted him. She turned back, looking approvingly at Harry. "I'm glad to see that some people still teach manners." Harry nodded in acknowledgement. "I have not seen you since you were a young boy. Your parents and my Frank were friends."

Neville was really scared that his Gran would talk further about his father. He didn't want people to pity him, but his Gran was not cautious about speaking of his father's good points, rather proud of his work as an Auror.

Harry saw that Neville was nervous about something, and decided to head the woman off. "I'm glad to know that people remember my parents fondly." He looked at Neville and then asked, "Has Neville got all of his equipment yet? I just started shopping and still have to get a number of other items."

Augusta had been impatient in having to take Neville around. It wasn't that she didn't love her grandson, she just didn't like the time he took to decide on things. Her Frank had been much more forward, and as a result things took less time.

She turned toward Remus. "Mr. Lupin, is this acceptable? I wouldn't mind another wand to make certain nothing happens and it would give me opportunity to take care of an item or two while in the alley." Harry looked at Neville in confusion. Neville just looked like he was both trying not to get his grandmother's attention and like he was quite exasperated. His grandmother was a bit overprotective.

Remus answered pleasantly, "Yes, I think that is quite acceptable. It would be good for Harry to spend time with one of his future classmates."

Neville was very excited. Not only would he get to spend time with Harry Potter – Harry – but his grandmother might not follow around all day.

The two finished getting their Robes, Harry taking a little bit longer because he had started later.

Soon, though, both were finished and made their way down the alley. It took a bit, but Harry finally got Neville to relax by getting him to talk about plants of all things. Neville didn't know yet that he was a natural – but he knew he liked plants.

The two made it to the Apothecary and picked up their potions supplies. They then went across the Alley and picked up cauldrons. As they walked down the Alley, Harry saw Quality Quidditch goods. "Remus, should we take care of that now?"

Remus thought about it. "Well, first years can't get brooms so Neville would just be waiting. We can take care of it when we're done with everything else." Harry nodded.

Remus led the others to the stationary shop. Neville looked at his list. "Are we supposed to have parchment?"

Harry looked over at Neville. "Remus and my godfather, Sirius, told me I should get supplies to practice writing. Said it would make the teachers a mite bit friendlier if they could read my essays."

Madame Longbottom interjected, "That sounds like an excellent idea! Neville, we are getting supplies and I will want you to write an essay on the first chapter of each of your books. I do not want to see my grandson embarrass the family by poor quill work!"

Neville really wanted to sigh, but instead just said, "Yes, Gran."

When Madame Longbottom was distracted by a comment Remus made, Harry quietly said to Neville, "Sorry about that. I didn't expect her to give homework."

Neville smiled at the first friend he made that was his own age. "That's alright. It's probably a good idea." He frowned a bit. "I probably better have good essays cause I don't know how good I'll be at magic."

Harry, being supportive, said, "Hey, we're all just getting on with it. You'll start the same as the rest of us!"

Neville tried to look confident in response, but he only looked constipated.

When they left the shop, Harry saw the Owl Emporium. He turned to Neville. "Do you have a pet yet?"

Neville brightened as he said, "Yeah. My Uncle Algie got me a toad to celebrate when I got my letter."

Harry nodded and commented to Remus. "We can pick up an owl too at the end."

Remus agreed. Madam Longbottom led the group to the next storefront, Flourish and Blott's.

* * *

As the group entered the bookstore, Harry saw Professor McGonagall with two people who looked like a husband and wife. Neither was wearing robes so he assumed they were Mundane parents. "Professor McGonagall! Hello!"

She turned at the sound of her student's voice. "Mr. Potter, I see you are getting your supplies. How has your first trip to Diagon Alley gone so far?"

Harry grinned. "Brilliant. This is Neville Longbottom. He'll be starting Hogwarts this year too."

She said, "Hello, Mr. Longbottom. I look forward to seeing you. Hello, Augusta. How are you doing?"

Madame Longbottom, along with Remus, were taken in to the conversation allowing Harry to take Neville to get the books. Harry only needed one, but wanted to see what else struck his fancy, seeing has he had brought enough money for all the books but didn't need them. The two boys ran into a girl with a cart with most of the first year books and a few others.

"Hello, Hogwarts too?" Harry asked.

The girl looked a bit surprised that someone her own age was talking to her. She smiled and answered, "Yes. I got my letter last week. Professor McGonagall is taking my parents and I around to get my supplies. Nobody in my family's magic at all, it was ever such a surprise when I got my letter, but I was ever so pleased, of course, I mean, it's the very best school of witchcraft there is, I've heard — I've want to learn all our course books by heart, of course, I just hope it will be enough — I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, who are you?"

Harry and Neville looked at each other, surprised that anyone could say so much without looking like they took a breath. Harry turned to the girl. "My name is Harry Potter, and this is Neville Longbottom. It's nice to meet you."

The girl, Hermione, smiled shyly at that. "Thank you. It's nice to meet you too. I'm looking for more books to make sure I know everything. After all, I'm just getting started and …." Harry put his hand up to stop her.

He chuckled a bit and said, "We're all a bit nervous. Take a breath." He exaggerated breathing deeply and letting it out slowly. Hermione did the same and then smiled a small smile.

"Sorry, I'm a bit nervous. I don't know any other witches and wizards."

Harry laughed. "Me neither. I just found out I'm a wizard two days ago."

Hermione brightened. "Really? So you're a Muggleborn too?"

Harry shook his head. "Actually, my parents were Magical too. I just grew up with my aunt who isn't." He turned toward Neville.

Neville was a bit shy. He was new to meeting people as well. "I'm actually a Pureblood. But I haven't started reading yet either, so we're all just getting started as Harry pointed out to me."

Hermione was taken aback by that. She had assumed that kids in the Magical world grew up learning magic and she had been worried she was far behind everyone else. Apparently, wizard and witch children didn't learn early either. She was a bit relieved, truth be told.

"Oh, okay." She looked around, looking for something to keep the attention of the others – she didn't have any friends and was hoping to make some. "Do you know where the books are? Could you use some help?"

Harry looked at Neville, who shrugged. "Sure. As it looks like you already know where everything is that would be great. If it won't take too much of your time of course."

Hermione beamed. She might make a friend. "No! My parents kind of expect me to take a while." She blushed and looked down as she said, "I really like to read."

Harry, seeing someone who probably was a bit bullied like himself in school – he knew that tone anywhere – tried to relax the girl. "That's okay. I just found my parents' books and notes for almost all of their time at Hogwarts. I decided I'm going to bring them with me and read them when I have time."

Hermione's eyes got wide. "All of the books? Can … can I borrow some to read at Hogwarts?" she asked, a little bit awestruck.

Harry laughed. Apparently this girl really liked books. "Sure. And, Neville, if you need to find something you can look at them too."

Neville nodded happily at Harry. Neville WAS happy. Harry seemed to keep him involved – he was really nervous about meeting people. Apparently, others were as well so he didn't feel quite so out of place.

Hermione, Neville, and Harry spent a bit of time getting all of the books. With someone who had just taken the time to find them all already, Harry and Neville found that the trip around to store was much quicker than it otherwise would have been. Harry picked a few more books up that looked interesting. He told Hermione he would bring those with him to Hogwarts as well. She thanked him happily.

Hermione had been a bit bossy toward Neville initially, but Harry had pulled her aside and explained about how important politeness and manners were according to Professor Dumbledore, the Headmaster. As it came from an authority figure, Hermione was immediately converted.

Neville was just relieved that Hermione seemed just a tad bit less like his Gran when talking to him.

When Neville was engrossed at looking at all the plant books, Hermione thanked Harry for pointing it out.

After Harry's explanation, Hermione had reviewed a number of times in her past when she had trouble talking to other kids. She had to admit, at least quietly and to herself, that maybe her attitude had been a major problem. She had taken on her personality in imitation of teachers, who were her role models as regards books and learning, and many teachers praised her maturity and intelligence. However, other kids never seemed to response well to her.

Maybe she should be a bit less like a teacher and more like another child when talking to her peers.

* * *

By the time the three had emerged from the stacks, they were talking easily about the books, Hogwarts, tiny stories about magic, and a few other things.

Hermione's parents were amazed when they saw their daughter talking confidently with two boys her own age. They were used to their daughter having trouble making friends and being very upset with how the other kids treated her. If for that alone, they were feeling more confident and happy at their choice in allowing Hermione to attend Hogwarts.

They were also quite happy that Hermione had taken so little time in the store. Normally, it was impossible to get her out of a bookstore or a library.

When the three and all of the adults left the bookstore, Harry turned to the adults. "Can Hermione come with us while we get the rest of the supplies?"

Madame Longbottom was looking at her grandson. The normally very shy and quiet boy was suddenly quite different. At his hopeful look, she couldn't find it within herself to object. Hermione's parents saw the same look on their daughter's face and had the same response. Remus really had all the time in the world, as he and Harry wouldn't meet up with Professor Dumbledore until 6:00.

Professor McGonagall thought about it for a moment. When she looked at Remus he calmly said, "The more the merrier. If you wish, I can take responsibility for ensuring she is properly introduced as I am already doing so with Harry and it would be no trouble." He turned toward the Granger parents'. "Do either of you have an objection?"

The Grangers looked at each other and then turned back. Mrs. Granger said, "As long as everything is taken care of, it should be fine." Hermione squealed a bit at that and her parents smiled happily at her.

Professor McGonagall nodded. "It would allow me to complete a number of administrative tasks still having to be done for the new school year. Ms. Granger, here is your ticket for the Hogwarts express. Mr. Lupin can explain how to access the platform. Do you have any questions for me?"

Hermione shook her head and remembering Harry's comments said, "No. Thank you very much for introducing my parents and myself to Diagon Alley. I look forward to your class."

Professor McGonagall smiled at the girl. "I look forward to having you, Mr. Potter and Mr. Longbottom as well. I shall see all of you September 1, if we do not run in to each other earlier."

The boys replied politely and Professor McGonagall made her way back to the Leaky Cauldron to access their floo.

The expanded shopping party made their way across the alley to the magical instruments shop, where trunks and telescopes could be found. Harry already had both so just made suggestions to both of the others.

Hermione had asked why she couldn't get a more powerful Mundane telescope. Remus explained that although Magical telescopes didn't have the power of Mundane ones, they were charmed to see the sky in detail even when there was cloud cover or still light pollution from the sun only recently being down. Hermione was impressed, as were her parents.

Finally, the group made its way down the road toward the last item on the list – except Hermione who still needed her potions equipment and Harry who still was getting an owl.

Remus said, "Next stop, the wand shop."

Neville looked a bit worriedly at his gran. She didn't disappoint. "Neville will be using his father's wand, as it's an honorable wand which saw service in the last war."

Harry looked at Remus in alarm, "Umm. Remus? Didn't you say that everyone's magic is different?"

Remus looked over at the older woman and then to Neville. Finally, he answered Harry – by avoiding the issue altogether. "Well, I am certain that Mr. Ollivander can ensure that the wand is correct for young Neville."

Mrs. Longbottom was about to protest whatever Remus' response was after the impertinent question (in her mind) by Harry Potter. She was satisfied, however, by the response. Neville would see it was perfectly acceptable, and she wouldn't be accused of impropriety.

Harry was very thankful that Professor Dumbledore had explained about the illogic of wizards and witches. Augusta Longbottom would learn a small lesson very shortly.

* * *

As the group made its way, Harry got more excited.

A magic wand…this was what Harry had been really looking forward to.

The last shop was narrow and shabby. Peeling gold letters over the door read Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C.

A single wand lay on a faded purple cushion in the dusty window.

A tinkling bell rang somewhere in the depths of the shop as they stepped inside. It was a tiny place, empty except for a single, spindly chair. Harry felt strangely as though he had entered a very strict library; he swallowed a lot of new questions that had just occurred to him and looked instead at the thousands of narrow boxes piled neatly right up to the ceiling.

He commented quietly to Hermione and Neville, "For some reason, the back of my neck is prickling. It's like the shop is tingling with magic."

Both of the other two paused and closed their eyes. Both then opened their eyes as Neville said, "I see what you mean! I don't think I ever felt magic like that!"

Hermione also said she felt it. "It's like you're being showered with it."

The Granger parents looked over to Remus to see what his reply would be. His face took on a look of surprise. Before he could comment, a soft voice interrupted. "Rare it is for those coming for a wand to notice that. I look forward to fitting you all."

An old man was standing before the group, his wide, pale eyes shining like moons through the gloom of the shop.

The three children flinched a bit, not expecting the sudden appearance of the man. Remus chuckled.

"Remus Lupin, cypress wood, unicorn tail hair, ten and a quarter inches, quite pliable. Excellent wand for Defense in the protection of others."

Remus smiled as he said to the shopkeeper, "Still scaring the customers, Mr. Ollivander? I remember my first trip here."

Mr. Ollivander just smiled mysteriously. "I see we have three to get their wands."

Madame Longbottom interrupted, "Mr. Ollivander, a question has arisen. I have told my grandson he would be using his father's wand – a wand with a noble history. Mr. Potter mentioned that others had suggested that such would not be proper. We would like your professional opinion."

Ollivander looked at Neville with a mysterious look. "I would have to measure him. Is the wand present?"

Augusta answered in the negative. "While the others are fitted, I shall apparate home and retrieve it if necessary."

Mr. Ollivander nodded. "I shall fit the other two while you do so."

Augusta left, after asking Remus to keep an eye out. He nodded.

Mr. Ollivander turned. "A Muggleborn student, and Mr. Harry Potter. Who shall be first?"

Harry pushed Hermione forward.

"Hello, I'm Hermione Granger."

"Ms. Granger, welcome to Ollivanders. Let's take a few measurements." He pulled a long tape measure with silver markings out of his pocket. "Which is your wand arm?"

Hermione lifted her arm. "I'm right-handed."

"Hold out your arm. That's it."

He measured Hermione from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and round her head. As he measured, he said, "Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons, or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, normally you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand."

Harry saw that the tape measure, which was measuring between Hermione's nostrils, was doing this on its own.

Mr. Ollivander was flitting around the shelves, taking down boxes.

"That will do," he said, and the tape measure crumpled into a heap on the floor. "Right then, Ms. Granger. Try this one. Beechwood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Nice and flexible. Just take it and give it a wave."

Hermione hesitantly waved the wand, and Ollivander snatched the wand from her. "No, that will never do." He pulled another, "Try this one."

Hermione waved the wand, and a swath of blue and gold sparks lit the shop. "Excellent. Vine-wood, 12 inches. A wand of balance, for someone with high goals and a passion for learning things." Hermione blushed as she retreated with her wand. She admired it, even as Harry moved forward.

Mr. Ollivander repeated his measurings, even as he spoke. "I thought I'd be seeing you soon. Harry Potter." It wasn't a question. "You have your mother's eyes.

"It seems only yesterday she was in here herself, buying her first wand. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work."

Mr. Ollivander paused before he continued. Harry wished he would blink. Those silvery eyes were a bit creepy.

"Your father, on the other hand, favored a mahogany wand. Eleven inches. Pliable. A little more power and excellent for transfiguration. Well, I say your father favored it — it's really the wand that chooses the wizard, of course."

Neville was becoming more convinced he would have to have his own wand. Madame Longbottom arrived back, as Mr. Ollivander was making his comments.

"And that's where…"

Mr. Ollivander touched the lightning scar on Harry's forehead with a long, white finger.

"I'm sorry to say I sold the wand that did it," he said softly. "Thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Powerful wand, very powerful, and in the wrong hands…well, if I'd known what that wand was going out into the world to do…"

He shook his head, and made his way back to the stacks to get some boxes.

He returned and handed a wand to Harry. "Right then, Mr. Potter. Try this one. The Beechwood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Nice and flexible."

Harry took the wand and waved it around a bit, but Mr. Ollivander snatched it out of his hand almost at once.

"Maple and phoenix feather. Seven inches. Quite whippy. Give it a wave."

Harry tried — but he had hardly raised the wand when it, too, was snatched back by Mr. Ollivander.

"No, no — here, ebony and unicorn hair, eight and a half inches, springy."

Harry tried. And tried. The pile of tried wands was mounting higher and higher on the spindly chair, but the more wands Mr. Ollivander pulled from the shelves, the happier he seemed to become.

"Tricky customer, eh? Not to worry, we'll find the perfect match here somewhere — I wonder, now — yes, why not — unusual combination — holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple."

Harry took the wand. He felt a sudden warmth in his fingers.

He raised the wand above his head, brought it swishing down through the dusty air and a stream of red and gold sparks shot from the end like a firework, throwing dancing spots of light on to the walls. Remus and the others whooped and clapped and Mr. Ollivander cried, "Oh, bravo! Yes, indeed, oh, very good. Well, well, well…how curious…how very curious…" "

He put Harry's wand back into its box and wrapped it in brown paper, still muttering, "Curious…curious…"

"Sorry," said Harry, "but what's curious?"

Mr. Ollivander fixed Harry with his pale stare.

"I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr. Potter. Every single wand. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand, gave another feather — just one other. It is very curious indeed that you should be destined for this wand when its brother — why, its brother gave you that scar."

Harry swallowed.

"Yes, thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Curious indeed how these things happen. The wand chooses the wizard, remember…I think we must expect great things from you, Mr. Potter…After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things — terrible, yes, but great."

Harry shivered. He wasn't sure he liked Mr. Ollivander too much. The others in the shop, if he had asked, would have agreed with him. He asked everyone there to keep that bit quiet. All agreed.

Harry stepped back, even as Madame Longbottom presented the wand she had went to retrieve.

Mr. Ollivander looked at it. "Yes. Another Mahogany. 12 inches. Pliable. Once again, good for Tranfiguration. A powerful wand."

He measured Neville, the same way that he had measured the others. He handed the wand to Neville and asked him to wave it. Not much happened as he did so. Ollivander shook his head. "I thought not. This wand is not for you. If you were to use your parent's wand, your mothers would likely have been a closer match." He turned toward Augusta. "Mr. Potter was correct to question it. The wand would not have worked well for Mr. Longbottom."

Augusta was disappointed and in her mind equated it as failure on Neville's part. But she would keep it to herself for the moment. "Very well. Neville will need a wand."

Mr. Ollivander went and got several boxes, including one of those that Harry had not taken.

The first several had not achieved a good result. Some did nothing, others caused explosions. Mr. Ollivander was getting happy again.

Finally, he handed another wand to Neville. "13 inches. Cherry with the hair of a unicorn."

Neville took the wand and was amazed at the feeling he got as he held it. In a bit of a daze, he waved it and an enormous amount of sparks appeared.

"Very good! An excellent wand for Defense and Charms. Cherry represents death, rebirth, and new awakenings. A wand for a Wizard who is coming in to his own, breaking free from past expectations. I expect great things from all three of you."

Truthfully, he normally did not espouse on what the woods represented. However, he had seen the reaction that Augusta Longbottom had hidden upon the wand rejecting her grandson. He was a wand crafter, he dealt in truth – regardless of connotation. But he was not heartless.

Each paid seven Galleons for their wands. Before they left, however, Remus had a suggestion. "I recommend holsters and polishing kits. A well-cared for wand is a much more reliable wand."

Ollivander agreed and so each bought the extra accessories. Finally the group made it out of the shop. Madame Longbottom had not gotten away to take care of the items she had wanted, and so she said, "We have completed the shopping, Neville. Say goodbye to your new friends."

Neville, Harry, and Hermione spoke. Harry volunteered, "I'm getting an owl today. Would you mind if I write?"

Neville smiled broadly. "Not at all. Hermione, would you like to write?"

Hermione bit her lip. "I'm not getting an owl today. I'm not sure how I could."

Harry said, "Well, I can send the owl to you before Neville and then you can send a letter on with my letter. Then Neville can send back to me and we can keep a round going."

Neville added, "I can use the owl at home and send messages as well. Just ask the owl to wait for a reply."

Hermione beamed at the two boys. She was extremely happy she had met them. She glomped Neville, who had never been hugged by a girl before and so was very embarrassed. Hermione then repeated the action with Harry.

Neville then followed his grandmother and Harry and Hermione waited until he was gone before turning to head back the other way to finish out the trip.

* * *

Wulfric fumed as the images on the screen were shown. Harry was showing too much independence and charisma to be easily led. He should have been guided more carefully than Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Minerva, and his blasted replacement were doing so.

He had suggested to Augusta that perhaps his father's wand would fit. He did not think that the other possible prophecy child should be too powerful. If necessary, Wulfric would have gotten him his own wand and saved the day.

And that Muggleborn girl could have been used to control Harry. But, Oh no! The boy had had to make nice to every damn fellow student he met. At this rate, subtle control in the background of the image of the boy could not be effective!

His only hope was for it all to fall apart.

Lily and James were celebrating Harry making friends. And then blowing raspberries at Wulfric. And then celebrating again.

This really was tedious for the old man.

* * *

A/N: The below is an Author's Rant. Ignore it if such bores or annoys you.

I first did not assume Harry is super-wealthy. I assumed his family was comfortably well off.

I took a look at the image from the Harry Potter movie. I estimated (by drawing circles in MS paint to try to get a similar number) that a "mound" would have probably 10,000 galleons. Serious estimates (not using my methods by trying to guess based on what was purchased and the cost) put the vault at a value of 20,000. If a single mound has about 10,000 coins and he has mounds and columns and heaps it is likely that the vault value would be about 125,000 galleons. It might be more. It might be less.

Then I looked up the James Potter entry on the Harry Potter Wiki which said that James inherited vast fortunes from his parents. Which means that all of my work to figure out his value was pointless. It is sooooo confusing.

Rowling made a large error in writing the books in that she didn't seem to have a definite money structure beyond it being unusual – all coin values are based on prime numbers seems to be the only thing she explained well. She was a bit fast and loose with monetary descriptions, costs, etc., which led to fanfic authors being a bit fast and loose. She is also horrible with dates. She has said that she is very weak in maths.

For some amusement, you should look up Mistakes_in_the_Harry_Potter_books in the Harry Potter wiki.

I would like to point out that Harry Potter was the work of an amateur writer – which she was when she first wrote it. The concept was so good that the publisher published without the enormous amount of checking that most authors have to do to write a fantasy fiction book which holds together without mistakes.

The true greats in fantasy writing normally do a large amount of work to plan out a story – especially a multi-book epic. Tolkien invented a whole language and worked out all its rules – the actual genesis of the Lord of the Rings world. He was an English professor at Oxford.

If you ever want to read about what it takes to write a good story without continuity mistakes, I suggest the Rivan Codex by Eddings.

There is a very good reason I am a fanficton writer and not a professional author.


	9. Shopping Complete, Gossip on Privit

The reduced-in-size party moved back down the alley.

Harry was looking forward to visiting the Quidditch store. Hermione still had to get her potions supplies.

Harry, in looking around saw a shop at the end of the alley. "Remus? What about that store?" Hermione also looked at the store with interest.

The store Harry pointed to was the Junk Shop. Remus smiled as though in remembrance. "Yes, a store with many odds and ends, a good place to find the odd item which otherwise can't be found. I don't think we have time to do it justice. Let's go down to the Owl Emporium."

Harry nodded. In truth, he had interest toward everything in the Alley and resolved to see each store at some point. Hermione was also looking around with interest. "What is that Alley?" Hermione pointed to a dark entrance off to the side.

Remus looked over. "Knockturn Alley. Not a place to find yourself at night or alone. I highly recommend not exploring that until you are older. Many who are," Remus paused in thought for a moment, "unusual – unusual is a good word – in their lives or requirements are located there. This includes those that are more interested in Dark magic, hags, the odd vampire, and those that are looking for things not normally found. In a way, many of the shops are the same as those you can find in Diagon Alley – they just do not necessarily cater to ministry expectations in what they sell. There are a few pubs and the clientele is a somewhat rougher crowd."

Harry nodded in reply. It sounded interesting – but not that interesting.

Harry saw another shop. He looked over at Hermione and her parents. "How about a stop at that shop – I want to see if it's different in the Wizarding world." Harry pointed to Florean Fortescue's shop.

The Granger parents looked at each other and then Mr. Granger said, "Normally we avoid sweets as we are dentists and encourage Hermione to do so as well. I think we can indulge in a treat though."

Remus chuckled as they walked to the shop. "While I can agree with the effect that too much sugar can have on teeth, wizards and witches tend to have less problems with it. Also, we use up more energy. So what would be considered an unhealthy amount or type of food otherwise isn't necessarily so for the young witch or wizard. Most, especially the most powerful, tend to eat much more sugar than others. Albus, Professor Dumbledore, mentioned yesterday that he had only recently cut back a bit to get fitter – but he isn't fat or even chubby. He's also famous for liking candy. He's past his century mark and is far from elderly in his lifestyle."

The Grangers were interested and continued asking Remus about things, even as Harry and Hermione were looking over the menu.

The two pre-teens were amazed at the number of options. The proprietor arrived to their table. "Hello! Welcome to Florean Forescue's (that's me) Ice Cream Parlor! What would you like?"

Harry had a chocolate with raspberry with nuts. Hermione had a simple chocolate. Remus ordered a small chocolate until Harry insisted he wanted to cover it as thanks for taking him around. Harry also insisted Remus get a larger one. Remus was too happy spending time with Harry to argue the point to heartily. The Grangers got two ice creams of the diet variety, each with their own flavor.

The group chatted about things until finished and then left, thanking Mr. Fortescue on the way out.

They made their way two doors down and entered the Owl Emporium. The witch at the counter welcomed them. "Welcome to the Owl Emporium. What can I get for you folks today?"

Harry answered, "I'm about to go to Hogwarts and decided to get an owl. I need to get the supplies for an owl as well."

The clerk nodded. "Come back this way, and you can look at the different options."

Harry and Hermione moved toward the area which contained the cages. There were many of different breeds. There were several Tawny Owls, Brown Owls, Screech Owls, Barn Owls, Long and Short-Eared Owls, and a very few European Eagle Owls. Harry's eyes lit up when he saw that there was one Snowy Owl – and no other in the shop.

Harry asked the woman about it. "Yeah, we don't normally have Snowy Owls. Just happened to have one – she's a beauty isn't she?"

Harry continued staring at the owl and nodded. "How much for the Snowy?"

The woman thought about it. "Most owls are 10 or 15 Galleons. I'd let the Snowy go for 20. Supplies for another 4."

Harry agreed. The Snowy Owl really was a beauty. She was also rather easy to get along with and seemed to react rather positively to Harry's presence.

Harry and Remus made their way to Quality Quidditch Supplies, while Hermione picked up her supplies at the Apothecary. After completing that business, Harry helped Hermione at the Magical Instruments shop to get her telescope as well as other items.

Finally, the shopping was done.

Hermione, not wanting to leave one of her first friends, was very nervous. "Harry? Can we exchange addresses and phone numbers?" Her parents looked quite agreeable.

Harry gave her the info but said, "My godfather was recently made available again. I might move, but right now that's where I live with my aunt and her family."

Hermione carefully stowed the information in the trunk she had aquired - her father was happy to no longer have to carry many packages, however shrunken they were - and then hugged Harry quite hard before she left with her parents.

Harry looked over at Remus. "I have to say, two friends and it's only been two days is really nice."

Remus just smiled. "Great friends can be hard to come by. I found some of the greatest when I was your age." He looked at a pocket watch. "We have a bit before Professor Dumbledore arrives. Let's move back to the Cauldron and I can show you the Knight Bus and how we are getting to Arabella Figg's place."

* * *

Albus made his way to the records room. The Wizengamot session that day had been a bit tedious. There were no new laws proposed or debated. The most time was taken by ritual and data collection on the budget requests by the various Ministry departments. These woul be debated beginning on the next Monday.

Afterward, he made his way to the Wizengamot Administrative Offices. There as one employee available. The man was a bit nervous. "Chief Warlock, how many I help you?"

"Hello, Mr. Clark. I have come to obtain a records search on a particular family."

After completing the search for the files and obtaining copies, Albus made his way back to Hogwarts. He had things to complete before his rendezvous with young Harry and Remus.

* * *

4:00 saw an older gentleman walking down Privet Drive in the suburban neighbourhood of Little Whinging. He was dressed in what would be considered good fashion a half a century earlier: Grey tweed suit with a tweed trilby hat, brown Oxford shoes, probably made by Brooks Brothers. He was smiling pleasantly, but not too pleasantly. The most remarkable aspect to those that saw him was his long hair and beard, a starlingly pure white. He reminded many of the residents of grandfathers and fathers, veterans who kept themselves in fighting trim.

Two of the residents were out "admiring the garden" in the yard of one of them - in actual fact they were gossiping. The man tipped his hat to the middle-aged women. Both giggled at the gentlemanly manners, reminding them of teachers they had fancied when they were girls going away to school.

The man made his way to 4 Privet Drive – the home of Petunia Dursley. Petunia was well-known in the neighbourhood as a gossip. She had a young son whom she verbally praised to all the neighbours and a nephew which she did not like talking about. Petunia had mentioned that Dudley was going to his father's old public school, SmeltingsAcademy. The nephew, Petunia had reluctantly mentioned, was going to be attending the local secondary comprehensive, Stonewall High.

Shortly thereafter, the much-touted Dudley was seen leaving the home looking less than pleased. He was shortly thereafter seen making his way to the local park speaking to another local boy, Peirs Polkiss, who was also known to be attending Smeltings.

One of the local chatterers overheard a small part of their conversation. It wasn't as though the boys were keeping their voices down – regardless of the fact that the lady in question seemed unduly hasty in making her own way to putter in her front garden, putting her in prime position.

"... second bedroom. He's also going to some school up in Scotland his Mum and Da attended. ... They didn't seem to want me to have too many details, so I don't know. Probably some ..." It was unfortunate that Dudley had moved out of earshot.

It was also noted that the older gentleman left shortly before 6:00 and made his way to another home in the area – Mrs. Figg, on Wisteria Walk. She was known by the locals as having a few too many cats, but was considered otherwise harmless. She was also known to sit for the nephew Petunia did not like talking about.

Other observations found that the nephew in question had arrived to Mrs. Figg's from ... somewhere (no one knew but none considered it important for some reason) in the company of another man. That man seemed a bit worn around the edges, but many of the younger women in the neighbourhood pronounced him quite dishy in a bad-boy-become-scholar kind of way. None of the women who made those observations could explain their impressions, but all quite agreed.

The older man, the younger man, and the nephew all made their way back to Number 4 and were ensconsed inside for at least an hour. The two men were them seen leaving. The older man still seemed to be smiling pleasantly but the younger man had a look on his face which reinforced the former-bad-boy feeling, regardless of the fact he seemed to be cheerful.

The next day, the nephew seemed to do some yard work – but not as much as he had been seen doing in the past. He also, for some reason, didn't seem quite so scruffy as in the past. Dudley, Peirs, and two other local boys that played together were seen to be walking around the neighbourhood disgruntled in some way, but none really knew why.

The next week or so saw several visitors to Privet Drive which gave fuel to the meetings of the locals.

An expensive car stopped by, and a young girl was seen to get out of it. The Dursleys, dressed in their best, were apparent as was the nephew. It was surprising to a number of the neighbours that the girl seemed to bypass the son and flew into the nephew's arms, chattering at a mile a minute. The housewife of Number Seven later identified the couple with the girl as her sister's high-priced dentist. The nephew was seen leaving with the couple and returning – once again using some means not considered important – later that evening.

Roughly a week later, a motorcycle pulled up to the house driven by a man that the younger housewives agreed was still a bad-boy – and also quite dishy. Number Eleven had been in her yard and overheard the man call the nephew "godson" and, in an unguarded moment while the two were having their fun, was heard to remonstrate the nephew about treating his godfather who was from a noble house so poorly.

The neighbours started to get the idea that what they knew of the nephew wasn't quite correct.

The nephew was not seen as much as he seemed to come and go, none being quite certain as to his means of travel (but that wasn't important). The nephew had left for the summer after the first third of August. A red-haired man and his three red-haired children arrived in an older blue car: A classic that had been lovingly cared for in all appearance (it seemed to have a new paint job). Two of them, twins apparently, helped carry the nephew's school trunk and a cage for a bird (but no bird was present for some reason) while the nephew and the younger boy seemed to chatter on about sports ... or something. The boys seemed pleasant – but seemed to have odd colors in their clothing. The younger red-haired boy had worn an old-fashioned sports jersey that was bright orange and had the name of a sports team none had heard about: Chudley something-or-another.

Vernon Dursley had been heard to call the school the boy was attending St. Brutus' School of Incurably Criminal Boys; Vernon was considered solid but a bit unsubtle. Number Seven had heard from her sister who had heard from her dentist that their daughter was going to some selective private school for the gifted. They didn't pass on the name, but mentioned that was because many government workers sent their children there. The nephew seemed to be a school chum. It was also noted that Petunia – who normally never passed on opportunity to complain about her nephew – never mentioned the name of the school he attended. She also seemed a bit less complaining in general.

The husbands were told by their wives what they had learned. It was agreed by the neighbourhood that the boy's image as a wastrel passed on by the Dursleys in the past was cover for the nephew being from some old family or another too well known and therefore safer if only negative images were shown to others.

The neighbours nodded and agreed with the Dursleys on the few negative comments, all knowing that the Dursleys were just doing their best so to protect the young nephew from some threat that would materialize if he was known to be living there and known for who he actually was. They agreed collectively to keep this informaton within the neighbourhood in order to protect the nephew and the family who did such an unpleasant task so completely believably – if they didn't know better.


	10. Privet Drive, Flamels, Professor Snape

Harry awoke and looked around his room. It had been Dudley's second bedroom – but that was yesterday. When Professor Dumbledore had retrieved him from Mrs. Figg, he had been very nervous about current circumstances. When he had arrived home, Aunt Petunia told him that he had been moved to the room at the top of the stairs.

Not wanting to argue, the three wizards made their way up to the room.

When Harry opened the door, he noticed that it had a simple but old fashioned knob – very much like an older version of the style used in the rest of the house. He was surprised to find that all of Dudley's old toys had been cleared out. Inside, he found a small four-poster bed, the old desk, Dudley's old chest-of-drawers, and a few other small items.

However, none of the items were had any appearance of wear. It was as if all had been made new again. Harry looked on in amazement. He heard someone clearing their throat.

He turned and Professor Dumbledore began, "In discussion I have had with your aunt and uncle it was decided that this would be your room. It was unfortunate that there were so many broken items and so I assisted in ensuring that the room was in decent repair. How do you like it?"

Harry grinned. "It's brilliant, Professor!"

Professor Dumbledore smiled. "I am glad to hear that. Now," he casually moved his wand and two comfortable chairs appeared for himself and Remus even as the chair in front of the desk changed to a more comfortable one, "tell me about your trip to Diagon Alley."

Harry was amazed that the Professor seemed so interested in how it had gone. Harry got the distinct impression that it was less about him being a celebrity and more like he wanted to ensure Harry had enjoyed himself. He lit up upon hearing about Harry having met Neville.

"Yes, that is another young man I was quite interested in checking on. His parents worked with myself, your parents, and others in the conflict with Voldemort." Remus flinched very little but Harry noticed.

Harry was curious. "Why is it that everyone flinches a little when the name is mentioned? Yesterday, Sirius and Remus didn't but today he did. Why is that?"

Remus looked sheepish. Albus looked at the man and shook his head a little. "It is unfortunate that his deeds were so vile that most do not wish to speak using his name. It is also possible that there was some geis applied to the name which made it more fearful to be heard or spoken. Although it has been almost ten years since he disappeared, many find the reminder of his campaign fearful."

Albus sat back stroking his beard. "I wonder if there is a counter-curse which might affect it." He shook his head and said, "It is of little import at the moment. I think I will encourage people to refer to him by his name: Tom Riddle. He attempted to hide his identity and so most only know him by his self-produced moniker. I have begun to ensure this is known, but it might require more work."

Harry nodded. Tom was a lot easier to remember than Voldemort. It also wouldn't scare the other wizards and witches he met. Remus looked thoughtful. "I wonder why no one ever publicized his origins."

Albus shook his head to himself. Blasted Wulfric and his games.

"I admit that as I was aware of his identity it would have behooved me to do so. An error on my part. I find that many errors have been made on my watch and by myself personally. Such errors will be rectified forthwith, as possible."

Harry respected Professor Dumbledore's statement. Very few teachers and adults he knew ever admitted that they had made mistakes and those that did rarely took the time to fix them.

Albus turned his head back toward the two. "I request that if it seems that I have made an error that you are aware of, please notify me as soon as possible. It would make it far easier to act if people were a bit less respectful and a bit more communicative." He shook his head visibly. "So few ever call me to account when they perceive a mistake, feeling that they should respect the 'Defeater of Grindelwald.' Many do such so much that they feel that my actions are above reproach. Should anyone espouse my infallibility to you, Harry, please let them know that you have talked to me and requested that you not be so 'respectful.' I am, after all, a wizard – which immediately makes my apparent wisdom suspect as it is likely that I am not using common sense." Albus grinned at Harry as he delivered the last portion of his statement.

Harry laughed, even as Remus and Professor Dumbledore did the same.

When they had finished laughing, Professor Dumbledore stood, followed by the other two. "Well, it is time to take our leave. I would suggest spending some time reviewing your books. Please be certain to also take some time to have some fun this summer. You are about to embark on an adventure but it doesn't mean you can't enjoy the little side trips from the journey."

Albus turned to lead Remus back out, but paused. "I should note to you that I have applied a various few charms and spells to your domicile. I have soundproofed the room, as my observation led me to believe your uncle is not someone of great patience for those disturbing him." Harry shuddered even as he nodded. "I have _spoken_ to him about that and advised him that I have taken steps to prevent your activities from distracting him. That those steps also might prevent his activities from distracting you? Well – it is a happy coincidence, wouldn't you say?"

Harry grinned and nodded in agreement.

"Also, I would like to see your wand for a moment." Harry pulled the wand from the wrist holder he had bought. "Ah, very good! A holster is an excellent purchase, much smaller chance of mistakes." Albus peered at the wand in Harry's hand. "Is that Holly with a phoenix feather by chance?"

Harry replied, "Yes, Professor. How did you know?"

Professor Dumbledore explained even as he took an old broken wooden toy that had belonged to Dudley from his pocket. "The phoenix that provided the feather happens to be my familiar. Mr. Ollivander took the time to tell me of the wands made from his offerings. I am quite certain that the second offering will be used much more positively than the first. I will advise Fawkes that you have it. I am certain that he will be overjoyed as he quite liked you when you were a toddler."

Harry smiled and blushed.

Professor Dumbledore took his wand and made a few waves at the broken toy. It changed to match the shape of Harry's wand except it was a bright blue color not found in nature. He handed this to Harry. "I recommend using this to practice the motions described in the book for your spells. As it is magically inert, it is unlikely that accidents could occur. The Ministry looks poorly upon magic by under-aged wizards and witches." His face took on a sly look for a moment. "Why, they don't even allow them to be told that the trace isn't applied until a student is sorted into Hogwarts or registers as a home-schooled wizard!"

Professor Dumbledore looked comically repentant for a moment. "Oh dear. Did I say that out loud?" Remus and Harry both solemnly nodded, even as they fought their smiles. "Well, I am certain that you won't mention that to other adults. It might make them annoyed over a simple mistake. Can I trust you two to avoid such confessions?"

Harry and Remus both solemnly nodded once more, even as they began to lose the fight to maintain their expressions. Albus was serious for a moment. "It is a good policy in that it avoids dangerous mistakes. We do have a Statute of Secrecy and violations can be harshly penalized. Your needing magical healing for a poor choice of spells would be proof enough. And casting spells on Mundanes without proper training and authorization is also grounds for harsh penalties. Do you understand?"

Harry agreed – even if the book he bought couldn't be used against Dudley now.

Albus and Remus took their leave.

* * *

Wulfric started screaming behind the gag which magically silenced him even as James and the Prewitt twins began shaking each others' hands and laughing at Albus' sneaky exploitation of magical practices. They felt it was a wonderful prank.

Wulfric? Not so much.

He was outraged at the idea that anyone would be invited to question his authority, even in proxy. And the admitting of mistakes? How could his legacy as the most powerful Wizard since Merlin be assured if that THRICE-DAMNED doppelganger continued to not even attempt to hide decisions that might be unpalatable to lesser wizards? That … IMPOSTER had NO CONCEPT of the GREATER GOOD!

Lily rolled her eyes at her husband and his friends even as she and her friends Marlene and Dorcas gossiped about what Harry would be doing next.

* * *

Harry had taken some time the night before to find a good name for his owl. He finally had decided upon Hedwig from his History of Magic book and she seemed to approve of the name. He then let her out when it was dark so that she could hunt and fly around, which was something that the pamphlet on owls said was a good idea.

He then went to bed in a much more comfortable bed than he had ever slept in previously – even the Leaky Cauldron's beds weren't that comfortable.

When he woke up, he did his morning cleanup and made his way down to the kitchen. His Aunt Petunia gave him a plate with a much more substantial portion than normal. When Dudley tried to compain that the extras didn't go to him, Petunia – somewhat uncharacteristically in Harry's opinion – was not immediately sympathetic. She reasonably explained that his portion was his portion and not everyone else's. Dudley sulked for the rest of the meal.

After breakfast and rinsing the plates, Harry looked at the much reduced list of chores that he would normally perform. Instead of mowing the lawn, weeding the garden, cleaning the shed, washing the car, sweeping the stoop, dusting the ground floor, vacuuming the carpets, mopping the hard floors, cleaning the bathrooms, cooking the dinners, purchasing the groceries, and any other unpleasant task Vernon could conceive of, his list included only weeding the garden, sweeping the stoop, dusting the ground floor, and mopping the kitchen. It was much more reasonable and seemed to be the amount other kids he had listened to in school (Dudley never allowed him to sit with others without destroying the chance) seemed to indicate was a normal amount of work for chores. Why – it wouldn't take more than an hour at most!

After he completed his chores, he sent a letter off to Hermione via Neville mentioning the practice wand Professor Dumbledore had created for him. He didn't say anything about the trace – feeling (correctly) that such was not information to casually pass in a letter.

He then spent the better portion of the day reviewing each book and doing the practice essays that Remus had recommended to practice his handwriting.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore called Tippy to thank her for the excellent meal, as was his practice. He never quite noticed the increase in good service from his newly employed habits (his normal habits – new to the house elves). He then made his way to his office, and began reviewing the paperwork that seemed to pile up when he was away from the office.

One item that caught his attention was the book lists for all years. He carefully perused the complete list for each subject, instead of the complete list for each year that he normally reviewed. He noted something odd. He wrote a note and sent it off with Fawkes.

He then found a letter from his old friend Nicholas about a "delicate matter." He looked over his schedule and saw that he had a few hours until the next item that required his presence. As a result, he made his way to the floo and called. He was then invited through.

After pleasantries, Nicholas explained why he had asked Albus to come. "Albus, there are indications that someone or something has begun to attack our wards. The attacks are showing a bit more cunning and guile than previous attempts to gain entry. I am worried about our greatest treasure." His wife, Perenelle, agreed.

Albus looked to his old mentor. "What are you asking of me, Nicholas?"

Nicholas looked to Perenelle. She supplied, "We are so used to doing things a certain way and in a certain order that we have become predictable. Our wards have not been truly tested in over two centuries and so these new attempts are quite worrisome." Her voice had a small trace of her native French – even though neither had lived in France for over three centuries. "As one of our greatest students, we have asked you to come to provide a fresh perspective on the problem."

Albus sat back and considered. He could imaging Wulfric's answer to such a problem: Bring the treasure to Hogwarts – regardless of the fact that such an action would be an invite to any Richard, Franklin, or Tom to invade Hogwarts to achieve the prize.

"Where is the treasure now?"

Nicholas said, "It is in a vault in Gringott's. I have left authorization with the goblins to act as you request, either to remove it or to change its security. You are known to have been my apprentice. Anyone else seen to be coming or going from here would be suspect and might be immediately scanned by a legilimencer to find out what they know. As a result – we cannot hope to go to anyone else for advice."

Albus thought about it. "I might have an idea. It would require the payment of one individual to achieve the safety of the treasure. He would have to be paid a lump sum or a regular stipend."

The two Flamels looked to each other and then back to Albus. "I could afford paying a salary to someone; the treasure assured that we have the means. Anyone who offered to protect it from 'the goodness of their heart' I would immediately suspect of wanting it for themselves; one reason I never took any Ministry up on offers to 'help protect' the treasure. However, if it was known that I was paying an individual, they would be immediately targeted."

Albus nodded; the Flamels' attitude was quite reasonable. "I happen to have as a graduate which might fit the bill. Do you know the dangers of attempting to perform Legilemency on a werewolf?"

Nicholas shuddered. In the Middle Ages it wasn't unheard of for Magical lords or advisors to use such methods to question suspects. On one such occasion, an unrepentant man who had Lycanthropy was caught and questioned. An attempt was made to find out his victims and crimes. The curse, however, destroyed the Wizard who attempted it. It was determined that such people were not safe to question using the Mind Arts when it happened again when other such people being questioned in that way produced the same result. The lesson was learned very completely: Never attempt to scan a lycanthrope.

Albus nodded, "I see you do. I have a graduate who suffers from that affliction. However, a more honest and careful man you could not find. He was grateful for my allowing him to attend Hogwarts even cursed as he was as a young child. I would recommend arranging to have him decide on security. You shall authorize money to me. To protect you, I shall use other means not obviously connected to you to ensure it is paid as a salary for protecting the security measures. Is that an acceptable plan?"

The Flamels wanted more information so Albus talked about Remus Lupin, the Marauders, Harry Potter, and why it would not be suspicious for Albus to contact the man as he was seen in his company repeatedly in the last month.

The Flamels agreed. Nicholas wrote out an authorization for enough to cover a year of salary – at a very decent rate. There was a reason why historically successful banks always paid employees well, even in tough economic times: Avoid temptation.

Albus agreed to require a magical oath from his candidate. Albus added one more item. "Now it comes to my remuneration."

Nicholas was a bit outraged (he had TAUGHT the man) until Albus explained. "I would request a simple thing to strengthen the image that I am the security master of the item. You have more experience than anyone else in certain things. I am in desperate need of a simple thing."

Nicholas and Perenelle listened to Albus' description of what he needed. As it was something that quite easy to do and was quite interesting for the old alchemist, he decided that it was appropriate and not unreasonable. That it would be something that would keep them mentally occupied and interested was a bonus.

Albus made his way out of the home of the Flamels and immediately apparated to the Ministry: The first step in misdirection. He would be very cautious to not enter Gringotts until the treasure was secured. He could just imagine Wulfric immediately going and inspecting the treasure and vault to demonstrate that once again he was the only one worthy of controlling such an item. Albus had recently made a breakthrough in understand Wulfric's motivations: Extend his own naiveté (before Tom's evil actions woke him to human nature) _reductio ad absurdam_. Thus you have Wulfric's motivations. As stupid as that would be.

* * *

Quirinus Quirrell, from his position he was in which he was using to inspect the wards of his target, spied his erstwhile employer leaving the premises of the Flamels. It was obvious that the attempts he had made to analyze the wards had been detected. This meant that it was unlikely that the Stone would still be here.

He would have to question people to find out where Albus had gone after leaving the area; it would give him a clue as to where the Stone was likely to be placed. His master was telling him that Dumbledore was predictable in his arrogance and urged him to find out quickly.

* * *

Albus knew that Remus would be unavailable very shortly as the full moon was close. It would be inadvisable to attempt to contact him immediately regardless. As it was apparent that whomever (and he suspected who that person was working for) had attempted to invade the Flamels' wards was not aware of the Stone's location, he felt confident that the three days it was necessary to wait for Remus would not immediately endanger the Stone.

He normally did not need to visit Gringotts in the normal course of his business, so that would not be an issue.

He considered plans as he strode through the Atrium. Finally, he decided upon a course of action. He visited the DMLE. The witch at the desk stuttered as he greeted her. "Yes, yes, it is a pleasure to visit. I am about to make my way to an abandoned Muggle area and I will be performing a few enchantments. Unfortunately, I might trip the sensors for the location and I wanted to ensure that the Ministry was not unduly alarmed."

The woman began filling in a parchment. "And the location?"

Albus replied serenely, "Wool's Orphanage in London."

After making his report, he had a request: "If after this day, the location shows up on the sensors, the Aurors should investigate with the idea that someone is attacking it."

He completed his report and made his way to an apparition point. He then recalled the room that Tom had been living in when he first met the boy. He looked around. It was quite abandoned.

Albus spent a good hour building several temporary wards (they should last no more than a year) and applying several charms to the building. If he was a bit unsubtle in masking the spellwork, it was quite fortunate that Wizards and Witches tended to be a bit illogical. None would ask why this location or what had been done. If they did a bit of speculating? He couldn't control gossip.

He had transfigured an item to look like the Stone, and then had made several traps that were a bit obvious. He was dealing with Magicals after all. The location was far enough away from others that any attack would not endanger others. So, if he made a few lethal traps on the transfigured Stone, no (innocent) person should be harmed.

Once this was completed, he called for Fawkes and asked for a lift back to Hogwarts. The phoenix acceded to the request. Once they were in the office, Albus caressed the bird. "I wanted you to know that the wand with your other feather has now made its way to the hand of young Harry Potter. As you know the boy, I thought this might please you."

Fawkes trilled in pleasure. He had liked the boy when he had met him as a new hatchling.

Albus made his way to the Great Hall, to eat with his staff. Dinner was attended by all staff in the castle during the summer time. The Potions Master was there.

After Albus served himself from the platters, Severus Snape commented, "I received your note, Headmaster. The answer to your question is quite simply that it was struck off the list by the Board of Governors in the past and has never been reinstated."

Albus made a thoughtful noise, even as the other heads looked interested in the conversation. Finally, Minerva McGonagall could not contain her curiosity, "Something to be concerned about, Albus?"

Albus was distracted for a moment, before answering his Deputy. "I was reviewing the book lists earlier today. Normally, I review by year and rarely look at the first year lists as these are largely unchanged from year to year. Today, I reviewed the lists by subject. I noted that there was no manual on Potions Safety. I sent a query to Severus as to why there was none. You observed his reply."

Professor McGonagall's face was pinched in disapproval as she continued her meal. She did not like the interfering nature of the Board. "I see."

Albus nodded to himself. Finally, he addressed the other staff. "I have decided to become more involved as I should be as Headmaster. The Potions safety book is one item. I am certain that there are others. I will need a list of all concerns submitted as soon as possible. I know that not all staff is present yet – the first meeting of the year isn't for several days of course. However, I will need to see the information as soon as possible. Minerva, if you could, please send a missive to all planned staff asking for items, books, or procedures that have been in the past removed, added, or altered in such a way that it would impede the students' education. Ask them to send these directly to me. If all else fails, I need them at the first staff meeting on 1 August before the budget is submitted."

Minerva was a bit surprised. She was dreading Albus piling more on her already large plate. In the past "Minerva, please …" usually involved complicated, time consuming, activities which may or may not be related directly to the Deputy position. In asking them to be sent directly to himself, he added not one iota of work to her beyond the ten or so minutes it would be necessary to spend to send the requests. She was quite happy to comply with the request.

Madame Hooch, returned early from her visit to family in Inverness, mentioned, "We still need new brooms. My Silver Arrow is in better shape than the school brooms and I used IT during the Great War over 70 years ago."

Professor Dumbledore nodded. "Are any other items immediately coming to mind?" He asked the staff.

In a dry, sneering voice Severus Snape volunteered, "I can imagine I will once again be short on supplies after the new dunderheads destroy several cauldrons and waste potions ingredients."

The rest of the staff, knowing his views, just looked annoyed by the comment. Most expected Albus to ignore the comment, as he had done for several years. None were more surprised than Severus Snape, however, when Albus was NOT silent.

In a quiet voice laced with power, Headmaster Albus Dumbledore said, "Professor Snape. In deference to the difficult job that you have done in the past, I have allowed opinions to be expressed without protest when there were none present who are not staff. However, your casual insult for students who have not yet even attended one day in your class I find to be most disagreeable. If you desire less catastrophic results with new students, ensure they are properly educated in procedure before beginning brewing. A professional demeanour is expected from all staff toward all students."

Severus Snape curtly nodded in reply. However, the paradigm of his existence had shifted entirely. Albus Dumbledore had allowed him to act as he liked for the better part of a decade. Albus had quieted all protest at his actions and statements. In fact, Slytherins knew that the old man was the type to not allow any harsh penalties for poor behaviour. This opened the door to his being able to slant the system toward them.

He suspected in that moment that life at Howgwarts was about to change drastically and visibly. He was not prepared for just how true his thoughts would prove to be.

The rest of the staff, however, had a quite different reaction. All knew that Albus never allowed a word to be said regarding his behaviour as long as no permanent harm was done. That he had protested without prompt from another staff member or from a parent was like a revelation coming from on high.

Minerva McGonagall appreciated Severus Snape's dry wit. Most assumed that she did not like the man when in fact she rather got along well with him save his obvious bias. It did not distress her as much as some might assume, knowing that many others were biased in the inverse direction. She attempted to keep excess down, but was not always successful. She did, however, agree with his strict disciplinarian approach.

She was interested in seeing the change in the system that Albus' comment implied.

* * *

Wulfric lamented Albus' attitude toward Severus. Poor Severus: He had it so rough from his time as one of Tom's followers. It was unfortunate that he had to allow certain excesses but, DAMN, the Greater Good MUST be served. The man's position as spy was too valuable!

* * *

A/N: Reductio ad Absurdem: Reduction to the Absurb or to the impossible. This is the application of an argument to an inevitably bad or illogical result.


	11. A Visit to Longbottom Hall

Harry got up early on Saturday morning. He had been called by Hermione the day before. Aunt Petunia, surprisingly, did not complain about the call. She had invited Harry over to her house to talk about their lessons and magic and books and … Harry had interrupted her and said he would like to but he had to get permission.

Harry had then turned the phone over the Petunia just as Hermione had turned the phone over to her mother. An agreement was reached and Harry would spend that Saturday being entertained by the Grangers. Petunia found out that the couple were dentists living in what most considered an A ranked neighborhood, and was much more amenable to the arrangement as a result.

Harry dressed in trousers and a shirt he had bought in Diagon Alley when he got his uniform. The Dursleys, goaded by Petunia, were dressed to receive guests in their best.

As 9:30 approached, the whole lot made their way to the front garden. Harry tried to ignore the Dursleys and the pretentiousness made him a bit annoyed. He was careful to hide this as the Dursleys HAD improved in the last two days.

Harry saw a large, black luxury car coming up the road. When it stopped and Hermione emerged, his face took on a large grin. With a yell of, "Harry!" Hermione ran over to him and glomped him. He was not quite used to this, even though he had seen hints of it when he had met her only two days earlier.

"It took us a while to follow the directions to come to this neighborhood, the drive on M25 was quiet but it was a long trip. How far have you got studying? I've gotten through most of the History book but I'm also reading another book I bought. Did you know your name is in several books? I was quite surprised, let me tell you! Why, in one book alone …."

Hermione's parents had never seen her react that way to another child. Her chatter to them when she had a good day at school was very similar, but she normally was much more reserved around others her age as most did not respond positively to her enthusiasm. That Harry did not seem to mind was a big plus in their book.

Mr. Granger introduced himself to the boy's family. "Hello, this is my wife, Jane Miranda Granger and I am Graham Alistair Granger. I assume you are Vernon and Petunia Dursley?"

Vernon was at his best, not wanting to offend someone who bought drills. Petunia simpered a bit. Dudley was quiet, but a bit mulish – he wasn't used to being the "other boy."

Finally, Harry had gotten Hermione calmed and they made their way out. Harry was looking forward to finally spending time with a friend.

* * *

Albus was in his office when a beautiful snowy owl arrived and landed on his desk. He was quite surprised as owls were always redirected.

"My. You are an attractive owl. I remember you from Harry's return to his home. How did you enter the office?" The bird just looked at him with a stern expression and held out her leg.

He took the note, and searched around his desk. When he couldn't find what he was looking for, he called out to Tippy. "Tippy, can you go and get some owl pellets from the Owlery?" Tippy nodded cheerfully and disappeared and reappeared quickly. The bird hooted and ate the treats.

He read the note that had arrived.

_Dear Professor Dumbledore,_

_I wanted to thank you for the practice wand. I wrote a letter to Neville and he asked where he could get his own. Can they be found in Diagon Alley or is there somewhere else you can get them? _

_Hermione hasn't asked for one yet – but I'd like to get her one too._

_I have been enjoying reading the books. My owl I named Hedwig. That's from A History of Magic. She seemed to like the name._

_Here is hoping you are doing well._

_Harry Potter_

_1__st__ Year Student, Hogwarts_

Albus chuckled at the letter. For one that was likely one of his first, he didn't do too badly. He looked at the owl that had finished her treats and was waiting patiently.

"Thank you, Hedwig, for delivering the letter." The owl hooted and nodded. A curiously intelligent owl, then. "I will be only a moment."

He wrote a reply on a small piece of parchment, and then tied it to Hedwig's leg. The owl moved to the window and then looked back at him and hooted. He used his wand to open the window and the owl left quickly.

_Dear Harry,_

_That is an excellent idea for your friends. Practice wands aren't common, as they can be confused for a real one unless made sufficiently different in appearance; thus the blue for your own. Also, unless it is the same shape it doesn't necessarily improve familiarity._

_However, I can rectify that myself. I will attend to Mr. Longbottom today and possibly Ms. Granger. At the latest, I will do so by early next week. _

_As a side comment – I am aware that the anniversary of your birth is Wednesday next. You might not be aware, but young Neville's is the day before yours. Please be certain to wish him well for that day._

_Best Regards,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Headmaster, Hogwarts_

Albus had wanted to meet Neville. He was another alternate of one of his grandchildren from his own past. He was quite looking forward to meeting him.

He made his way down to Hagrid's hut to check in on the gentle giant of a man. When he knocked on the door, Hagrid opened it and smiled when he saw the visitor. "Perfessor Dumbledore! Come right in! I was jus' 'bout to have a cuppa. D'you care to join me?"

Dumbledore nodded cheerfully. He sat in one of the visitor chairs – much smaller than the ones for Rubeus himself and accepted a large mug of tea. "Well, Hagrid, how are your studies progressing since the return of your wand?"

Hagrid beamed. "Jus' fine, jus'fine! It's a bit tricky, but the Perfessors been right patient and I'm makin' real progress. I fixed up a few things that needed repairin' right quick with my new wand." He pulled out his wand. "Eighteen inches, Oak, Unicorn hair." Hagrid was likely to describe his new wand at every opportunity and Albus didn't blame him.

Albus smiled. "Very good. I am glad to hear that. Now, besides wanting to check on your progress, I would like to find out if you have perhaps one or two scraps of wood that you've carved. I have been asked to provide practice wands for two aspiring first years after having done so for young Harry Potter."

Hagrid beamed. "You've seen 'arry? How's the lil tyke doin? I 'aven't seen seen him since we took 'im to his family's 'ouse."

Albus smiled a gentle smile. "He is doing well now." His smile took on a sad cast to it. "I erred in not ensuring he was treated well there. Although physically well, they were not the most friendly to him while he grew up. I took the opportunity to improve his circumstances when I had the chance."

Hagrid had been getting angered when hearing that Harry might not have been treated well. However, he trusted Albus Dumbledore when he said he had fixed the situation. Great man, Albus Dumbledore. "Well, if I'd heard about 'im being treated badly and no one else had taken steps, I'd likely 'ave got in trouble. I'm 'appy to hear it ain't needed."

Albus could imagine what Hagrid would do if someone he cared for was threatened. It would not be pleasant. Albus' face took on a slightly mischievous look as he said, "Yes. I have taken steps. However, if his family should need reminding, I will ask you to accompany me to emphasize the care Harry requires as a young Wizard."

Hagrid grinned. He wouldn't mind that chore. "I'd 'preciate that, Perfessor. Now, the scraps." He moved to a corner of his hut. "You sure you wan' scraps? I 'ave fresh if you wan' em."

Albus, having stood to inspect the offerings, replied, "Actually, in this case: No. It is a bit easier to permanently transfigure wood if it has already been worked; the fibers are already cut. I used a broken toy for Harry's. When Harry's letter arrived asking for two more for his new friends, I remembered that you liked carving and thought you might have suitable pieces."

Hagrid beamed as he moved several larger pieces aside. Finally, he found just what was asked for. "These pieces I made a mistake when trying to carve a flute. The woods now a bit too thin for other carvings, but it'd likely work for practice wands."

He held out two twelve inch pieces with the middle bored out. However, areas between the holes had apparently been weak and had cracked between them. They were just about right. "Excellent! I can use these quite easily. Thank you, Hagrid." He put the pieces in one of his pockets and then looked at Hagrid. "Harry's birthday is coming on Wednesday next. Neville Longbottom's is the day before and has made friends with Harry. By that time, Sirius should be released from St. Mungo's and I am certain that he will want to celebrate with Harry and his friends. I will ask Sirius if you can attend the celebrations."

Hagrid beamed. "I'd sure 'preciate that, Perfessor. Jus' let me know when an' I'll be there."

Albus took his leave and made his way to the closest point that Hogwarts' wards could be crossed. It would take much less time to apparate to his Ministry office and use the floo there than to make his way back to his office at Hogwarts.

When he finally arrived to his office, he moved to the floo. He got down on his knees and opened the connection. "Longbottom Hall!"

A house elf was present to respond. "This is Albus Dumbledore. I would like permission to come and meet briefly with Neville Longbottom. Please ask your Mistress is I can arrive."

The house elf replied, "Dippy be asking Mistress." The house elf disappeared.

Shortly, Augusta Longbottom appeared. "Come on through, Headmaster."

Albus stood and flooed in to the entranceway of Longbottom Hall. "Madam Longbottom, thank you for receiving me. I have come to provide something to young Neville at the request of Harry Potter."

Augusta was very curious. She called for Neville. "Would you like some tea or refreshment?" She led Albus to the sitting room.

Albus replied as he sat down, "I just had a cuppa with Hagrid. But thank you."

Neville arrived. He was quite nervous. Augusta turned and said, "Headmaster Dumbledore has come to give you something at the request of Harry Potter." She turned back, "Headmaster?"

Albus began, "How are you, Mr. Longbottom?"

Neville replied with a bit of reluctance, "I'm doing well, Headmaster. How are you?"

"I am also quite well. Now, to the matter at hand: Harry wrote me a letter saying you inquired as to where to get one yourself. As there are none ready-made, I have come to make one custom."

Neville looked a bit awed. "Thank you, Professor. You didn't need to come out of your way to do that."

Albus replied, "Nonsense! Your parents fought with me during the last conflict and they ultimately paid a steep price for doing so. It would be poorly done if I did not make certain that their son was properly trained. So, please bring your wand so that I know how to shape the practice one."

After Neville left Augusta said, "I thank you for taking the time and effort. Ever since my Frank and his wife Alice were struck down, I have done my best to raise him. For a time, we weren't quite certain if Neville was even going to able to attend Hogwarts. He didn't have any accidental magic until a couple of years ago."

Albus was quite curious. "That is very strange. I clearly remember his having shown signs of being a wizard at quite a young age."

Augusta was surprised. "I did not know that! Frank and Alice didn't tell me." She was quite upset. She was the grandmother – she should have been told about any accidental magic.

Albus sadly provided, "By the time it occurred, your son and his family were in hiding. It was only just previous to the remarkable defeat of Tom Riddle by Lily Potter. They might not have had time."

Augusta could understand that. "Well, that answers that question. Thank you for telling me. I can see how I wasn't told." She then asked about something the Headmaster just said. "You say Lily Potter defeated Tom Riddle? I thought it was Harry Potter that defeated reflected a killing curse."

Albus sadly replied, not commenting on Neville having arrived at the door while Augusta asked her question, "In fact, I know for certain that Lily learned several protection charms when in hiding. I am quite sanguine about stating that it was her sacrifice that allowed Harry to survive." He turned his head toward Neville, who was wide-eyed at the revelation. "I also was aware that she taught those charms to your mother, Neville. Neither Lily Potter nor Alice Longbottom would be satisfied without taking all precautions to ensure that their sons were protected."

He recalled a passage he had read recently. He was not Christian – rare was the wizard that was. However, a particular passage leapt to his attention when he was reviewing the prophecy that Wulfric spent so much time and effort on. He passed on what he could remember:

"Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. … Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres. Love never fails. … And now these three remain: faith, hope and love. But the greatest of these is love."

Augusta and Neville were visibly moved at the passage. Finally, Albus returned to the reason for his visit. "In recognition for two great friends and comrades in difficult circumstance, I have come to help their son. So, let me see your wand."

Neville took his Cherry Wand out to show the Headmaster. "It's Cherry, 13 inches, Unicorn Hair."

Albus inspected the wand closely. He took the chunk of wood and, with his wand, changed the chunk of wood to match Neville's wand very closely save the fact it was the same bright neon blue as Harry's practice wand.

Once he completed that, he handed it to Neville. "As I told Harry, using this to practice wand movements will prevent accidentally casting a spell as it is magically inert. I would not like to see you harmed or cause damage from a simple mistake."

Neville looked over the practice wand and compared it to his actual wand. "This is brilliant, Professor! Thank you!"

Albus say back. "You are quite welcome. Now, do you have time to tell me of your childhood?"

Neville looked to his Gran, who looked startled that the Chief Warlock, Headmaster, and Supreme Mugwump would take the time to chat with a prospective first year. She did not look disapproving. "Sure, Professor. What you like to know?"

"Just tell me about growing up."

Neville talked about his childhood. As he talked he became more animated. He included visits to his parents as the Headmaster certainly knew about their condition. He talked about his Gran. He talked about meeting Harry and Hermione.

Finally he mentioned one thing, "Let me tell you! I was happy to find my wand having such a reaction. The family thought I was all-Muggle for ages. My Great Uncle Algie kept trying to catch me off my guard and force some magic out of me. He pushed me off the end of Blackpool pier once, I nearly drowned - but nothing happened until I was eight.

"Great Uncle Algie came round for dinner, and he was hanging me out of an upstairs window by the ankles when my Great Auntie Enid offered him a meringue and he accidentally let go. But I bounced - all the way down the garden and into the road.

"They were all really pleased, Gran was crying, she was so happy. And you should have seen their faces when I got in here - they thought I might not be magic enough to come, you see. Great Uncle Algie was so pleased he bought me my toad."

Neville suddenly took notice of Professor Dumbledore's expression and the charged feeling of the air. His Gran was looking at the Headmaster with a bit of fear, for it was apparent that the Supreme Mugwump was in a towering rage.

He looked like he was trying to calm down. He looked at Neville. "Please excuse us for a short while. I need to speak to your Grandmother privately."

Neville took the chance to retreat. It was obvious that something he said had triggered a response in the Headmaster that wasn't all that pleasant. That he was excused boded quite well for his own sake. He really was curious about what was happening, but he wasn't THAT curious.

When Neville had left, Albus turned to Augusta. "At this moment, I am utterly appalled at what I just heard." Albus took a deep breath. "Before I do something I might regret, I have to ask: How long would it take to gather your relations? Especially, _Uncle Algie_?"

Augusta, normally a very severe woman which intimidated others without even trying, was peculiarly feeling quite small. She answered, "It might take the better part of an hour."

Albus said, "Very well. Please call them here quickly. I will go and calm down, but I have desperate need to address your entire family in a matter of utmost urgency. I shall return in approximately at 12:00. That is one and a half hours away."

Augusta nodded, feeling very much like a chastised school girl. Albus flooed to the ministry and went to the DMLE. He was very curt to the Wizard minding the office. "I need immediate access to the records of the investigation of the attack which put the Longbottoms in St. Mungo's. I need it now."

The man saw that the Chief Warlock was in a less than pleasant mood and decided to find the records very quickly. Before be could move Albus added, "I am specifically searching for the actions taken by the responding Aurors and any other DMLE personnel. I do not need to see trial transcripts that have nothing to do with that. I will be in my Wizengamot office." The man nodded and scurried off.

Albus made his way to his office and called for Fawkes. He really needed some help to calm down.

* * *

At 12:00, Longbottom Hall saw a gathering of most of the remaining Longbottoms. This included Augusta, Harfang Longbottom, his wife Callidora, Algernon Longbottom, his wife Enid, and a couple of his cousins that were all of a similar age to his parents. Neville was present as well.

Neville was a bit taken aback at the nervousness displayed by the elders in the family. The cousins were chatting with each other, curious about the reason for being called to the family seat.

At 12:00 exactly, Albus Dumbledore arrived by floo. The house elf, very nervous about the magical emissions being given off by the famous wizard, led him to the gathering. The Wizard was well-known as being a good Wizard and recently Hogwarts elves had spoken about how much better they had been treated recently. As a result, the elf's protective streak was absent.

Albus entered the room. Augusta, having calmed a bit, said, "You have requested a meeting with the Longbottom's. We are all present."

Albus nodded curtly. He took a file out of a pocket and tapped it with his wand. It expanded back out to full size. He held it as he spoke in a quiet voice.

"I am Albus Dumbledore, as I am certain all of you know. During the conflict with Voldemort," all of those present flinched, "Frank and Alice Longbottom were heavily involved with a group I headed which had the sole purpose of opposing him and trying to bring him down. They were highly decorated as Aurors, well-respected as protectors, and much loved as comrades and friends.

"On 30 July 1980, this remarkable couple had a child: Neville Francis Longbottom. At the same time, another couple – fellow members of the Order of the Phoenix – also had a son on the very next day: Harry James Potter."

"In the months that followed, both couples were targeted by Voldemort (flinch) and, as a result, both went into hiding to protect their sons. When Voldemort (flinch) was defeated other followers, trying to find information about their absent master, attacked Frank and Alice to interrogate them as to his location."

Here Albus paused. Neville was a bit wide-eyed. He knew his parents had been attacked, but not all the details. The rest of the family was fully engrossed in the tale.

"Little known fact: Both boys were targeted because Voldemort (flinch), considered by many the darkest Dark wizard in history, was _afraid of those two boys_."

The family was stunned.

"Both boys gave several indications of being very powerful wizards in the making. This was kept hidden as much as possible because none wanted any information to make its way to the opposition.

"Earlier today, in deference to the relationship I had with his parents, I took time to sit down with Neville to enquire about his childhood. Neville, please repeat the last part of what you told me when we talked."

Neville looked quite nervous to repeat it, but Professor Dumbeldore calmly encouraged him. Albus bowed his head as Neville repeated the statement he had made – almost word for word to the surprise of his Gran. He wasn't known for having a good memory.

When Neville was done, Albus – with his head still bowed – said, "Imagine my surprise. I knew Neville had shown several indications of powerful magic. When I asked Augusta to call you all here, I made my way to the Ministry to look at several reports.

"In a report given by the Auror on the scene, Neville was found in a closet. His mother was in front of the closet, having protected her son with her body – even as she was being tortured. It was noted that Neville was inconsolable due to having heard the actions taken by those attacking and so a Ministry Obliviator had cast an obvliviation on Neville to relieve him of his pain.

"Now. Neville was only just older than 15 months old. Imagine how delicate a child is at that time. Imagine a child of that age having witnessed a vicious attack on his parents. And imagine the damage that a poorly chosen spell could do on such a young mind. Is it any wonder that Neville did not show signs of magic?"

The adults in the room were all horrified. Most were about to express outrage at the Ministry for having performed the spell, but Albus headed that off before it got there. He wanted to make a point. The Longbottoms could storm the Minsitry on their own – later.

In his quiet voice filled with power Albus continued. "Neville's tale filled me with _outrage_. A boy I knew as a babe, fresh from his mother's womb, has been systematically _abused_. Family members, who are supposed to protect their own, tried to _scare the magic out_. Because he hadn't shown signs of accidental magic, his _loving family_ almost _killed him_. Ladies and Gentlemen, I am quite vexed with you."

The elder Longbottoms were all quite frightened at the almost visible aura of power present as Albus Dumbledore expressed his displeasure. Algie especially, as the instigator of many of these occurrences, was quite frightened for his life.

"As of this moment, Neville Francis Longbottom, Scion of House Longbottom, is under my _personal_ protection. This is not the protection of the Chief Warlock, the Headmaster of Hogwarts, or the Supreme Mugwump." He paused here, to gauge their reaction. All appeared to be getting the point. "He is under the protection of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, the Defeator of Grindelwald, the Wizard most feared by Dark wizards currently in existence." He looked around the room. Yes, they all understood.

"I will be taking steps to correct, as possible, the appalling action taken by an impatient Ministry obliviator. I suggest that you all make it a point to chastise those that allowed this – which is not the current administration.

"As of right now, I will take the role of an older confidante – as I should have done ten years ago." He turned toward Neville. "I do encourage you to come to me when you might have issues you don't feel comfortable talking with others about."

"I will expect all of you to review your actions towards Neville, and make a _full_ apology. Because I know that he IS loved, I will take no further action toward you – as long as Neville is safe and happy."

He turned toward Augusta. "Madam Longbottom, you shall author and campaign for a Law in the Wizengamot that will make it a punishable offense for family to endanger children when trying to encourage accidental magic. A budget shall be proposed which will allow Hogwarts to get extra help from St. Mungo's and the Ministry at the beginning of each year to examine and interview each Hogwarts student to verify their home situation. The Law should specify that the Hogwarts healer shall have full authority to do so, regardless of family wishes. And for any abuse found, charges of abuse and assault shall be proferred at the healers' recommendation. Social status shall be no shield against prosecution.

"In exchange, I will take no official action toward past behaviour. I do this in hopes such an occurrence shall never be repeated."

He paused here and finished his statement, "Be glad that I am limiting myself. An hour ago I was fully prepared to challenge all of you to formal duels – with no limitations on content. Be happy I have a phoenix that can provide calm to me as necessary."

The family was nodding visibly, not wanting any part of duels with a steamed Albus Dumbledore – he was VERY respected in many circles for his magical prowess.

"Now, I will speak to Neville briefly before I take my leave. Good day." He moved to lead Neville back out of the room.

Neville was just a bit overwhelmed with the complete change between what he expected his day to be and what had actually occurred. He was a bit cheesed off at what had happened to him as a baby vis a vis the Obliviator, but mostly he was somewhere between completely frightened and completely relieved by the attitude taken by his future Headmaster. Such things didn't happen to him – ever.

He was a bit nervous at how his family would now treat him – but, privately, to himself, in the deep recess of his mind, he was feeling dead chuffed about someone having stood up to the family on his behalf. For his whole life, as he remembered, he was expected to take the insults and abuse and not complain. Now, he had someone who could stop it when it happened again. He was feeling quite friendly toward Professor Dumbledore at that moment.

When the two had arrived to a sitting area outside, Albus said to Neville, "I wanted to say that my protection of you is not something to brag about but feel free to let people know as necessary. I also wanted to tell you something that Harry will most likely inform you of when he next sees you in person."

Albus did not quite use the same level of humor as Neville was not the type of get that comfortable with his elders. "I did mention – on a very private basis – that the trace will not be applied until you are sorted. This is not something to talk about with those who might object. Do not try anything dangerous and do not perform any spells where you might get in trouble. St. Mungo's has many wizards who have to have reversals performed when they try dangerous magic without supervision."

Neville was in awe. "You're giving me permission to do magic out of school?"

Albus smirked a bit. "It's not permission so much as informing you of little-known facts. Such things are quite useful to some people. If you are more comfortable with magic when you start Hogwarts, it might be a good thing. We never had this conversation. Do you understand?"

Neville, feeling like he was a member of a conspiracy (he was), smiled. "What conversation were you talking about?"

Albus laughed. "Very good. Feel free to owl me any concerns. I shall take my leave of you now."

Neville waved the Professor off as he made his way back to the floo.

* * *

A/N: Fun fact I came across when researching possible plot devices. Did you know that Emma Watson (Hermione Granger) and Emma Thompson (Sybill Trellawny) share the same birthday (April 15)? So two Emmas who worked together on a film share a birthday on American Tax Day. Scarrrry.


	12. The New Dursleys, A Visit to the Burrow

Harry was in the Sitting Room with Hermione, talking about books. "I started on a History of Magic, the book on creatures and the book on plants."

Hermione was excited to have a friend. A friend who would talk about books? She was in Nirvana. "I've read through the first three chapters on all the course books and halfway through Hogwarts, a History."

Harry asked, "Tried any of the spells?"

Hermione looked disappointed. "Professor McGonagall said that most of that would have to wait until I got to Hogwarts."

Harry looked around to make sure Hermione's parents were still busy elsewhere. "Professor Dumbledore passed on a little information – to be kept quiet between me and my friends." Hermione looked eager; Professor Dumbledore was an authority after all. "The Trace isn't applied until we get sorted. That means that we could practice some spells and no one would know."

Hermione was torn between looking excited and scandalized.

Harry continued, "Of course, Professor Dumbledore told me how to avoid being stupid too." Harry had her interest again. He told her about the trip to St. Mungo's and all of the weird spell damage he saw. He told her the Professor's warning.

He also explained about Wizards and Witches having no common sense. When Hermione was a little offended, he added "Professor Dumbledore explained that because magic could create illogical result it tends to put users in that frame of mind. Professor McGonagall wanted to get upset with that, I saw her, but she couldn't argue against it." He grinned. "It was actually quite funny. I swear Professor Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling like Christmas lights, like his eyes were laughing when he made the point."

Hermione said, "Well, I am certainly not going to lose my logic!"

Harry looked thoughtful. "I think you have to keep your common sense and the ability to do logic. But, as Professor Dumbledore said – magic isn't always logical. I think it's more important to know that it's possible for this or that to happen than to try to apply logic to it all the time."

Hermione looked thoughtful. Intelligent girl she was – but she was just a girl. Children can suspend disbelief much more easily than adults. She nodded. "Well, I will certainly keep that in mind."

Harry thought of something. "So, Neville's birthday is on Tuesday. Do you think we should send presents?"

* * *

It was Monday. Harry had returned home via the Knight Bus on Saturday and spent most of Sunday studying his books. He figured that Hermione was going to be so much further ahead he would have to try to keep up.

Today was the day that Uncle Remus would be coming to pick him up. Sirius would most likely be out of St. Mungo's and Harry would be spending time with him. He really wanted to move in with him, but had decided that the protections that were on Number Four were important. Besides, Aunt Petunia had been much more reasonable in the last several days. She also forced Vernon to be much more restrained. Whenever he started to yell about this or that, Aunt Petunia would clear her throat and give him a look. He would then send Harry back to his room.

Dudley was also being less obnoxious. Originally, Dudley was stopped whenever he said anything offensive. However, Harry had laughed at one comment. He pointed out to Aunt Petunia that Dudley being too nice was weird so he wasn't offended. Dudley had become a bit more friendly when Harry wasn't upset with him getting a verbal jab or two in. Harry returned the favor and suddenly Dudley seemed to find Harry an acceptable age-mate.

Dudley had been curious about what had happened the week before but Petunia and Vernon refused to say. Harry had taken him aside when Petunia and Vernon were being Neighbourly (spending time with the neighbors bragging and gossiping) and explained what had happened. He told him how Harry's parents were killed and where the scar on his forehead came from. Dudley was amazed and asked to look more closely at the scar. Harry had let him. He also explained about the law on secrecy. Dudley was torn between upset he couldn't tell his other friends and chuffed that he knew a secret.

Harry had then spent time telling Dudley about the illogic and stupidity of Wizards. Harry had decided that pointing out that aspect would make him a bit less jealous about it and it had. Dudley had laughed loudly at the description of some of the things he had seen in the lobby of the Magical hospital.

Dudley wasn't very smart, but he decided that it was okay if Harry was a bit of a freak. At least he wasn't taking off his arms or giving Dudley a tail or something.

* * *

Harry and Remus arrived at St. Mungo's. Remus looked a little tired. Harry asked and Remus explained that it was something to do with why he had been unavailable for the weekend. He also said he would explain it soon.

The two made their way to first floor. Sirius was just getting diagnosed when they walked in to the room. "Harry! Moony! You're here. I'm likely to be getting out. Thank Merlin! These people are sadists!"

The healer checking Sirius provided, "We could always keep you to take care of some lingering problems."

Harry asked, "Lingering problems?" He wanted to spend time with Sirius out of the hospital.

The Healer looked over and, unseen by Sirius, winked. "I'm sure that there are a few things that need to be taken care of. Shouldn't take more than, oh let's say, four or five months. Tops."

Sirius began to protest, even as Remus and Harry laughed. Sirius was a bit embarrassed reacting to a simple joke. He really needed to get out. Finally he snarked, "Thanks a lot. Now Remus is going to be going on about lingering mental issues for the next four months."

Remus chimed in, "He said four or five. I'd be guessing five." He was grinning, even as Sirius gave him a raspberry.

The healer added his reply, "Well, next time don't be so insulting towards your Mediwizard or Mediwitch. We're perfectly capable of dealing with recalcitrant patients." The healer smirked as Sirius shuddered.

Harry decided to avoid needing a healer whenever possible.

Finally, Sirius was given his parole. "You have to keep taking an absorption potion for about a week and eat plenty of food. You also need about a month more on a weekly Paracelsus." Harry grimaced. He knew the taste of the two.

Sirius also grimaced. The healer said with some amusement, "At least it isn't every two or three days anymore. So be a good boy and take the medicine."

Sirius nodded, much aggrieved at the lack of sympathy. Remus just chuckled.

Sirius was almost bouncing as he walked out to the lobby. He was just fifty feet away from freedom. Sirius waved to all of the wizards in line and leered a bit at the Welcome Witch. Remus smacked him across the head. "You're a grown man! Time to stop acting like a teenager!"

The Welcome Witch nodded with a smile at the worn-looking Remus.

Sirius pouted as Harry giggled.

They approached the floo. "So, Diagon Alley?" Remus asked.

Sirius nodded. "I have to replace my old wand." He smiled a bit bitterly. "It was snapped by the Aurors when I was sent to Azkaban." He visibly shook himself out of his thoughts. "Anyway, I'll need a new one. And a visit to Gringotts. And to pick up that package."

The three flooed to the Leaky Cauldron. Tom look up and saw the three. "As I live and breathe! Sirius Black! 'Twas a damn shame what happened to you. I'm glad to see you out and about."

Sirius smiled. "Thanks, Tom." He turned to Harry. "Tom's one of the best. If you ever need a good ear, Tom's the man."

Remus nodded.

"Just come on back when you're up for a pint."

The three moved back to the entrance to the Alley. Remus opened it and they moved through. A number of people gave a startled look when they saw Sirius Black walking down the street. Most had heard about his exoneration. Some still moved across the Alley to avoid him. Sirius didn't seem to care.

Remus was annoyed. "Merlin, you would have thought that the fact you were innocent would have stopped that."

Sirius shrugged. "Don't care. If they don't want to know this manly man, then it's on them." He turned his head toward Harry. "Never care what people think. You can't control it, so don't get upset by it."

Harry nodded dutifully.

The three moved on to Ollivander's. They heard a voice. "Sirius Black. Eleven and a half inches, Maple, Unicorn Hair, good for Charms and Healing. Welcome back to society."

Ollivander enjoyed making customers jump.

Sirius turned toward the voice. "Thank you. I have come to replace my wand 'cause the Aurors snapped it." Ollivander nodded and began measuring Sirius, like he would any candidate for a wand.

He returned with several boxes. He took one out and handed it to Sirius. "Thirteen inches, Walnut, Unicorn Hair." Sirius waved it and not much happened. Ollivander handed him another. "Eleven and three quarters, Ash, Phoenix Feather." Once again, Ollivander snatched the wand and handed him another. "Cherry, Twelve and Three Quarters, Heartstring of a Hebridean Black."

This wand caused a number of sparks to cascade through the air.

Ollivander clapped. "Very good! This wand is good for Offensive and Defensive magic. Cherry indicates renewal and rebirth. It is time for you, Sirius Black, to become the man you were meant to be."

Sirius nodded. Harry piped up, "He'll also need a wand holster."

Remus nodded and Sirius was a bit sheepish for forgetting. He still wasn't totally one hundred percent, even if he was close to it.

The three moved to Gringotts. The goblins bowed the three inside. Sirius went up to a free teller. "Sirius Black. Here to check out my accounts and to hire services."

The teller nodded abruptly and moved to the back. He returned with another goblin. "Slipnose will deal with taking you to your vault and then the Services department."

The three had some fun in the cart on the way to Sirius' vault. It was larger in size than Harry's. Sirius looked at a number of items that were around. There were many odd looking items. He turned to Harry. "The Black family has a history of collecting odd and cursed items. Don't touch anything unless I tell you it's okay. Some of these things could take off your hand."

Harry nodded and moved away from a shelf with several artifacts.

After Sirius had taken a large bag of Galleons and a few papers, they left and made their way back to the Lobby. Slipnose led them to an office. "This is the Services office." Slipnose left them in front of it. Sirius knocked. The door opened and the three made their way inside.

A goblin sat behind a desk in a tall chair. He was making notes on a ledger. He looked up. "What?"

Sirius stood forward, "I need to hire a Curse Breaker," Sirius looked at the little plaque on the desk, "Grimlock."

The goblin looked Sirius up and down. "Curse Breaker for what?"

"I have a House and a Vault with a number of items my family collected." Sirius had sneered when he said family. "As I will have my Godson over and he is likely to inherit some or all of it eventually, I want to make certain there's nothing that would be dangerous."

The goblin took a few notes. "Vault?" Sirius gave the vault number. 711. "Address?" Number Twelve Grimmauld Place was the answer.

The goblin looked up. "What are you willing to spend on this?"

Sirius asked, "What are the options?"

Grimlock sat back. "The Vault will not cost anything as this is part of the fee we take to maintain them. The house will cost 1000 for inspection. Simple creatures can cost between nothing or 500 each for removal and we are free to do as we like with them. Any you want to save for some reason may cost an additional amount." Goblins had uses for odd magical creatures. "Cursed items can be as low as 20 and as high as 1500."

Sirius replied, "How much can I save if I volunteer to return a number of Goblin-Made items?"

Grimlock looked at Sirius with a piercing look. "What items?"

Sirius thought about it. "I have several silver goblets and plates with the Black crest. A few knives. I'm not certain what else."

The goblin nodded and got up, "I have to talk to someone else."

After the goblin left Harry asked, "What was that about?"

Remus answered before Sirius could, "Goblin-Made items are prized because of their exquisite workmanship. However, goblins do not have the same views of property ownership that humans do. A number of conflicts in the past have occurred because Wizards deed such items to others when they die. Goblins traditionally consider the owner of such items to be their makers – not their purchaser. They expect them to be returned when a Wizard or Witch dies."

Harry was confused. "If you buy it, don't you own it?"

Sirius laughed. "That's the human view. To a goblin, the item itself is not what you are paying for. You're paying for their skill. The item is a rental which contains the skill. To them, you don't pay for the item because you can't. After a particular conflict between Wizards and Goblins, an agreement was reached that items already in the hands of Wizards could be kept – but no items could be newly bought. Anything sold now has a contract which specifies return upon the death of the purchaser."

Harry thought about it. "Why not just return the items, then? Won't they consider it an insult to hold on to it?"

Sirius nodded, "Some of the more conservative goblins DO consider that. However, the treaty specifies that such items could be kept and sold back to Gringotts. Goblins are touchy about it, but they are sticklers for agreements. A goblin breaking an agreement would be severely punished by its own kind. Profit and Honor are the watchwords with goblins. Don't waste their time. And follow all contracts completely. Whether they like you or not is immaterial to those two concepts."

Grimlock, who had stopped outside and listened to the explanation, swept in. "I'm glad to hear that at least some Wizards teach their young proper procedure." Grimlock looked at Harry as he sat. "Listen to Black and deal fairly with Gringotts. We detest thieves, Oath-breakers, and those that waste our time. Time is Gold."

Grimlock looked over to Sirius. "For each item non-Cursed Goblin-Made item returned, we will remove one lethal curse on a non-Goblin made item or two non-lethal. Any curses on Goblin-Made items of any kind will be 1500 or surrender of the item."

Sirius nodded. "Okay then. When will a Curse Breaker be available?"

Grimlock looked over his ledger. "Friday next, Tuesday the 6th, or Tuesday 3 September."

"I'll take Friday the 2nd. Better to get it over with."

Grimlock made a note. "Be here with a Portkey to the property at 9:00. We will provide our own to return or for subsequent visits. The Vault will be done before the week is out."

Grimlock presented a contract for Sirius to sign, laying out the terms. Sirius looked it over. "I need a clause for information on all curses removed."

Grimlock took the contract back and made a number of changes. "That will be a Galleon an item," he said as he handed it back to Sirius.

Sirius nodded. He looked it over and then signed it. Grimlock retrieved it and signed as well. Sirius was presented a copy. "Just put it in the Vault. Much safer." Grimlock nodded.

Sirius led Harry and Remus back out of the bank. Harry asked, "Kind of a surly sort, aren't they?"

Sirius replied, "Yeah, a bit. Wizards and goblins have had several disagreements. The Ministry calls them Rebellions but in truth goblins are their own people. We wizards are a bit stuck up and try to control everything Magical, sentient or not. The more sentient the creature, the more trouble we have with it. It's the main reason that most Magical races don't really like wizards as whole, although many get along with certain wizards."

Harry nodded. "So, what are the other races?"

Sirius thought about it. "Goblins, Centaurs, Merpeople can't be understood above water, House-Elves, Dragons are sentient but we can't talk to them, various magical snakes only understood by Parseltounge, Acromatulas can talk human languages when they get over about 40 years, pixes and gnomes each can learn the understand humans but we have a hard time learning their languages, Hippogriffs also can understand humans, Phoenixes understand humans but more on an empathic level, … that's about all I can think of. Fairy's look human, but aren't actually on the same level. Griffins are related to Hippogriffs but aren't sentient." Sirius looked over at Harry. "Magic tends to make creatures much smarter. The more magical the creature, the more likely it is to be sentient. Best to learn how to deal with each one as they go."

Harry nodded, trying to remember everything.

The three found their way to Quality Quiddich Supplies. The clerk greeted them. "Last week Remus here submitted an order for me, Sirius Black. Is it ready?"

The clerk moved to the back and returned with a large chest. "Everything is here, the funds have already been withdrawn."

Sirius nodded. "Can it be shrunk?"

The clerk shook his head. "Better not to. You could do it, but some of the items don't lend themselves to working properly if you do. You can use a Locomoter charm."

Sirius nodded. He waved his wand and the trunk followed them out. "Let's make our way to the Leaky Cauldron. I'll floo the Burrow and see if anyone's home."

Sirius set the trunk down and ordered drinks before making his way to the secondary floo used for communication. The main floo was for travel and it was likely as not that someone would knock you over if you tried to use it to floo-call someone.

After a few minutes, Sirius returned. "We're in luck! Everyone's home, even Arthur. He worked late last night and won't have to go in until tomorrow. We're expected at 12:00 for lunch." Sirius grinned. "You haven't had a proper meal until you've been to Hogwarts – or the Burrow. Molly Weasley is famous for her cooking."

Harry was looking forward to it. The three had their drinks. When Sirius tried to pay Tom, he shook his head. "First one is on me. I listened to the gossip same as most, and didn't question your guilt or innocence. Least I can do is provide a round on my own Sickle."

Sirius thanked him. He had decided that anyone who apologized, he would accept it gracefully and move on: Much less work than absolving everyone who had apologized.

After that, Remus and Sirius helped Harry to pick out a gift for Neville. Neville liked plants, so Harry got him a large book on exotic plants from around the world.

The three finished their drinks and moved to the floo at 11:55. Sirius said to Harry, "I'll go first. Moony'll send the trunk. Then you. Then Remus." Sirius paid several sickles for the floo powder as Harry nodded.

The trip was rather quick – but Harry still had some trouble making a smooth landing despite the instructions Professor Dumbledore provided.

Sirius was on the other end to clean Harry off. When all three were presentable, Sirius greeted Arthur, who was waiting by the floo. "Arthur! I'm glad everyone's home. I wanted to discuss the capture of Pettigrew, but it can wait until after lunch."

Arthur Weasley nodded. "Well, welcome to the Burrow! I was happy to get that rat out of the house. Remus Lupin, welcome! And who is this? Harry Potter? Welcome! Come in, come in. Molly almost has lunch ready."

Harry shook the man's hand. "Thank you, I'm glad to be here."

Arthur talked as they moved to the dining room. "I heard you've been living with Muggles. Fascinating people, Muggles. Why, I've got a whole collection of Muggle plugs and battries in my shed. I've been researching how eckeltricity works."

Harry was a bit sheepish as he replied, "It's _electricity_."

Arthur beamed. "Oh is it really? I'll have to look in to that!"

Harry understood what Professor Dumbledore said about how Wizards viewed Mundanes.

The group arrived to the dining Weasley was levitating in a platter with a very large bowl of soup and a several pies.

Molly set the large platter down and then turned to the three. "Welcome! I'm glad to see you out Sirius Black! And who are these?"

Arthur smiled, "Well, Molly, this is another friend from the days of the Order, Remus Lupin. You never really met him because you were busy with the children usually when he attended. And this is Harry Potter!"

Molly gasped. "My word! Harry Potter in my house? Welcome! Come and eat!" She led Harry to a chair. "You're dreadfully thin. We're going to have to fill you up! You too, Mr. Lupin and Sirius!"

Harry could have been offended by her comments, but he saw that she wasn't being derogatory but concerned.

Molly stood back beaming at the three. "Let me just call our brood in." She turned her head toward the door. "LUNCHTIME!" Mrs. Weasley's voice was just about the loudest that Harry had ever heard.

Several quick footsteps could be heard. The door opened up and several red-haired teens and pre-teens moved in. "Don't run in the house! You could fall and hurt yourself!"

The various red-heads stopped abruptly when they saw the visitors. "Come in and sit down! We have guests for lunch. This is Remus Lupin." Remus nodded. "Sirius Black." The Weasley children looked at Sirius with a little awe – all knew he had just been let go out of Azkaban. "And this is Harry Potter!"

The young girl in front of the four boys eeped and took on a shy look. Harry said, "Hello. Don't mind me, I'm just Harry."

The boys slowly moved to the table. The twins sat down and said, "It IS Harry Potter. We didn't realize Harry Potter …"

The other twin said, "… was such a specky little thing." Both twins were grinning.

The girl yelled out, "Hey!" When Harry looked over, she blushed and tried to hide her face.

Harry laughed at the twins. "Well, I do wear spectacles so it isn't really an insult."

Arthur interrupted, before the boys got too involved. "Sirius, Remus, Harry, these are most of our children. This is Percy," the older buy with glasses of his own nodded, "Fred and George," the twins grinned, "Ron," the boy wearing bright orange gave a little wave, "and finally, Ginny." The girl blushed and hid her face again. The Weasley boys were a little shocked because normally Ginny was never this quiet.

Harry said, "I'm Harry Potter. I grew up in the Mundane world; I just found out I was a wizard last week."

All of the children looked amazed, even Ginny. The youngest boy, Ron, said"Just last week? Didn't you grow up in a castle?"

Harry looked at Ron with amazement. "Where did you hear that?"

Ron looked certain. "All the books say so!"

Harry looked at Sirius and Remus. Remus was a bit sheepish. "There are several children's story books that were written. They are actually fiction works, but they don't say so."

Harry was shocked. "Wow. Someone needs to fix that." He looked over at Ron. "Nope, no castle here. My Aunt and Uncle don't have magic and I didn't know I had any until Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall showed up last week! I didn't know anything about being famous or anything."

The Weasley children were all shocked. Mrs. Weasley interrupted, "You can ask more questions after we eat! These three are entirely too thin!"

The Weasley children were used to their mother and rolled their eyes.

Harry had never met a woman more motherly than Molly Weasley. She refilled his plate until he insisted he was full. She did the same for Remus and Sirius.

By the end of the meal, the Weasley children were snickering at the three as they leaned back, completely unable to move, even Ginny who had relaxed as the meal went on.

Sirius said, "Molly, that was the best meal I've had in years!" Harry nodded in agreement, as much as he could being so full. Remus did as well.

Mrs. Weasley beamed. "Well, I'll just pack up the leftovers so you can take it with you later!"

Arthur grinned. His family might have a history of being poor, but no one left their table hungry. It was a matter of pride to the man and his wife. Molly's cooking was one of the reasons he married her – one of them.

Seeing as they had a captive audience, the Weasley children asked several questions. Sirius and Harry answered with a few comments added to by Remus. After a fifteen minute cool off period, the three visitors could finally move about without being sluggish.

Finally Sirius sat up. "I think I can move around a bit now." He grinned. "Arthur, I came to thank you and your family personally for apprehending the traitor! As a thank you, I have something for your family."

Molly and Arthur began to protest. "We already got a reward for that! No need to add to it, it's already too much."

Sirius shook his head stubbornly. "I won't hear it! Neither will Harry or Remus. You're getting a thank you and that's the end of it."

Arthur signed in resignation. He really didn't like anything that might be charity. He would see what Sirius brought.

Sirius stood up and said, "Why don't we all move outside?"

Harry got up and walked with Ron, who was his own age. When they got outside, Harry looked up at the building. Ron was a bit embarrassed when he said, "I know it's not much."

Harry looked incredulously at Ron. "Are you kidding? This is _brilliant_. I think it's the best house I've ever seen!" He looked back to the Burrow in amazement. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley beamed at the comment. Percy preened. The twins grinned. Ron was shocked. Ginny blushed.

Remus gave a soft smile and Sirius grinned. The Marauders' cub was good with people.

Sirius moved the trunk so that no one could see inside of it. There was no company logo on the trunk. He opened it and looked through it. Harry grinned. Sirius asked, "Now, I know that you Weasleys are all Quidditch mad. So, I brought a few items to say thanks for what you did for me and Britain!" He looked around. "What positions do you all play?"

The twins grinned at each other. "Beaters!" Ron yelled, "Keeper!" Percy smiled a bit, "Some Seeker and Chaser." Ginny quietly said, "Chaser."

The boys looked at Ginny in amazement. None of them knew she could even fly a broom. The parents actually knew she that she often snuck out early in the morning. They were Weasleys (and Prewitts) – flying was in the blood.

Sirius beamed. He brought out two brooms. "Two Cleansweep Eights! Great brooms for beaters!" He handed them over to the twins.

"A Cleansweep Seven! Good for most positions!" He handed this to Percy.

"A Cleansweep Nine! A Keeper's broom!" He handed this to Ron.

He looked at Arthur. "You're going to have to train her to use this one, but for Chaser it's one of the best." He took out a broom. "A Nimbus 1700!" He handed this to Ginny. She was in shock as she cradled the broom in her arms. It was as long as she was!

Sirius took out another broom. "For the Mrs., a Bluebottle!" He grinned at Molly. "I know you don't play regularly but it's great for traveling."

"And for the man of the house, a Nimbus 2000!" He looked at Arthur, "I figure you can trade with Ginny when she gets more used to a faster broom and gets a little older."

He took three more brooms out. "And for my Godson, a Nimbus 2000! A Cleansweep Eight for me! And a Cleansweep Seven for Moony!"

Suddenly the twins, who had been inspecting their brooms closely, looked at Remus. "Moony?" One asked.

Sirius chuckled and Remus smiled. "A nickname I acquired when I was younger."

The twins looked at each other and back to Remus. "Moony, of Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs? Moony of the Marauders?"

Sirius and Remus looked at each other. Sirius said, "Well, yeah. He's Moony and I'm Padfoot. Harry's Dad was Prongs. We don't talk about Wormtail."

The twins moved swifly until they were in front of the two. Both got on their knees and bowed. "Oh great Marauders! Our Heroes! Purveyors of Pranks and Mischief! We are not Worthy! Teach us, Oh Great Ones!"

Harry was amazed. The other Weasley children were rolling their eyes. The parents were alarmed. Sirius and Moony were laughing. Mrs. Weasley yelled out, "Fred and George! Get up!"

The twins grinned. Sirius whispered as he helped them up where Mrs. Weasley couldn't see him do it, "Later!" Sirius had a good idea of how the twins knew about them.

Sirius laughed as the twins moved back to the other Weasley children. Sirius brought out several boxes. "Broom care kits." He handed them out.

He grinned. "And finally!" Sirius brought out a case which was at the bottom of the large trunk. "A regulation set of Quidditch balls!"

Arthur really wanted to protest. However, his children were too enthusiastic and he didn't have the heart to say no. Finally he sighed. "We'll only accept if you agree that this pays back any debt you might have. We do not accept charity!"

Sirius laughed. "This isn't charity! It's a thank you! I was going to get pets too but didn't have time."

Arthur shook his head. "I will get them pets! This is it. I accept; it's done." He looked stubbornly at Sirius.

Sirius sighed. "Alright, alright. This makes us even. But you have to accept the two extra Cleensweep Sevens for spares!" Arthur agreed ruefully.

The Weasley children cheered.

The Weasley children wanted to immediately try out the brooms, but Sirius yelled out, "First we have to teach Harry to fly!"

The Weasleys looked amazed. Harry Potter didn't know how to fly?

Harry was quite looking forward to it.

It was quickly found that Harry was a natural on a broom. The Weasley boys were amazed that Ginny could easily handle the slightly older Nimbus. Arthur was out of practice and decided immediately that he and Ginny should switch now rather than later.

One team had Ron as Keeper, Fred and Ginny as Chaser, and Percy as Chaser and Seeker.

The other team had Arthur as Keeper, George and Sirius as Chasers, Harry as Chaser and Seeker.

Remus agreed to be Referee. Molly just watched. They decided on no Beaters as Molly didn't want to have to fix up any injuries and it wasn't a regulation pitch..

Ginny had fun beating her father several times. Her brothers were amazed at how quickly she moved. Percy was a bit slow at Seeker and finally switched with her for the dual position.

George and Sirius were both beaters by temperament but did okay at Chaser. Ron was young and wasn't as good a Keeper as he could be. This meant that it was a fairly decent matchup. Harry was quick. He didn't throw the Quaffle that well but was smooth on the broom.

The Snitch showed up several times. It disappeared quickly too. This was the impetus for Percy asking to switch with Ginny.

After a two-hour match, the Snitch finally made its final appearance. Harry and Ginny were neck and neck in trying to catch it. Finally, Ginny – who was slightly smaller, was on the same type of broom, and had a lot of secret practice – just caught the snitch in front of Harry whose hand was only a couple of inches away. Her brothers congratulated her enthusiastically as did her father.

Harry was quite enthusiastic, even if he lost. He just was enjoying playing the game.

George was a bit comically maudlin at having been on the losing team, but Fred pointed out that it was only right as the other team was ALL Weasley. Ron was ecstatic for being on the winning team.

Sirius landed. "We'll get you guys next time!"

Ginny, who had lost much of her shyness, blew a raspberry at Sirius and grinned at him.

The Weasley brothers laughed.

Harry landed as well. "That was BRILLIANT!"

Arthur looked at Harry. "Well, you three are welcome at any time."

Harry looked at Sirius. Sirius said, "It's fine with me! The Burrow is one of the few places you can always find enough people to make up teams. I think we should leave our brooms here since I can't think of another place we could use them."

Harry and Remus agreed, as did Arthur.

Molly shooed them all in for a snack. That the snack was the size of a full meal was not commented on. Quidditch was hungry work.

The Weasley children had warmed to Harry quite quickly and the youngsters, sans Percy who chatted with his father, were jabbering at each other quite cheerfully.

Finally, it was time to go. Harry was going back to Number Four. Remus was going home. Sirius was staying with Remus until his house could be ready.

Before Harry left, Arthur brought up something to the two Marauders and Harry. "Harry, I found out recently that I was supposed to be the Executor of your parents' will. I didn't know until it was unsealed. I could do it or Albus could do it if I decided I shouldn't. What do you want?"

Harry quite enjoyed spending time at the Weasleys and had taken quite a liking to the quiet man – even if he was a little odd when it came to Mundanes. Harry looked at Sirius, who nodded. Harry replied, "If my parents named you, you should do it."

Arthur agreed. "We should get together at some point after I inspect the Will fully. It shouldn't take more than a few days. I wanted to wait to meet you and ask your opinion and Albus agreed with me. We figured a two-week wait wouldn't change much and we wanted Sirius to be available as well."

Harry thanked the Weasleys for the opportunity to visit and told them he would be back in a few days.

Sirius and Remus waited until Harry was on the Knight Bus and then made a few comments to Molly and Arthur. Both were quite thrilled with the idea Sirius had.

* * *

It was a nice day when Harry got up on Wednesday, 31 July 1991. Sirius was scheduled to pick him up at 12:00. Hermione and Neville would be picked up as well and Neville, Hermione and Harry would be spend the day together. Where, Harry didn't know. Sirius had just told him that they would be together. Harry had held off on sending his gift for Neville until today, as had Hermione.

When Harry made his way down to breakfast, Vernon and Dudley just grunted at him. This was acceptable to Petunia. She wasn't overly concerned about being nice. She wasn't fond of Harry, but she didn't dislike him as much as he might have thought. That was mostly Vernon.

When the dished had been rinsed and Harry had loaded the dishwasher, Petunia grabbed her purse and keys. "Come on. We have things to do."

Harry shrugged. He often had to help his Aunt with groceries and things. "I have to be back by Noon. My godfather is picking me up then." She nodded with a pinched face.

After they got in the car, Petunia drove to a local retail park. One of the stores was an inexpensive clothing store. Petunia took Harry to the boys section. "Pick out two pairs of trousers and three decent shirts. No pullover shirts, only buttoned."

Harry looked at Petunia in amazement. Normally he got second hand or Dudley's hand me downs.

Petunia said sharply, "Well, hurry up boy! We don't have all day!"

Petunia moved over and looked through the undergarments. Harry had never had to wear his cousin's underwear because Petunia considered that nasty.

Harry tried on some denims and a blue shirt.

He came out and asked Petunia her opinion. Petunia looked him up and down. "These are acceptable for casual. Ensure one pair of trousers is suitable for more formal things."

Harry was very amazed.

He found black trousers and a white shirt. He also found a light grey shirt.

Petunia inspected him while wearing them and once she was satisfied she had him take all the items to the checkout counter.

She had Harry carry all of the bags. She took Harry and bought him a personal sized cake. "It's your birthday and I won't begrudge you a small cake. Don't expect such things otherwise."

Petunia was not comfortable in treating Harry well. She was so used to following Vernon's lead. However, she had taken Professor Dumbledore's comments to heart. She might not take the time to bake a full cake as she would for her son, but she would improve his conditions at home and prevent the Dursley men from being too obnoxious. He would only live at home two to three months a year and she could enforce civility for that long.

Harry was gobsmacked. He decided he would take the cake home and eat it after he had time to consider his Aunt's changed attitude.

In the past, Harry only got second hand clothes via Dudley or the charity shop. He hadn't been starved, but he never got to eat as much as he liked or perhaps even as much as he should. Vernon had encouraged Dudley to show Harry his place and Petunia had never made an effort to stop it. She had even encouraged it on occasion, even if more rarely than Vernon did. She had put him to work on many chores at a young age. She had taken time to teach him kitchen safety – if only to keep the boy from burning down the house. One mistake with a knife where he cut himself had been enough for him to avoid that in the future.

He had never, however, been treated to anything that cost a decent amount. And though it had been an inexpensive store, the clothes she bought him were _new_. And she bought him cake. It wasn't large and it wasn't the best type, but it was _his_. Harry didn't quite know how to react.

The two made it back to Number Four. Harry changed in to the blue shirt and the black trousers. He had put the denims and an older shirt in Dudley's old backpack in case Sirius had plans with a more active content. He did want to show off a bit his less scruffy look, however.

Harry thought about the interaction with his Aunt. He decided that if she was making an effort, he could as well. He still didn't like Number Four, but he could tolerate it during school holidays if he had to.

Harry heard the rumblings of a motorcycle. He hadn't heard that sound since he was a baby! He raced out of Number Four as quick as he could.


	13. Party at the Burrow

A/N: For those who were upset that Ginny caught the snitch: IT WAS HARRY'S FIRST DAY ON A BROOM! Even though he is extremely talented and a natural – almost supernaturally so according to canon – he still had to practice a lot. He isn't perfect. No one is.

* * *

Harry raced out of Number Four. He looked around and saw the motorbike that he had heard from inside – luckily his window had been open because otherwise the silencing that Professor Dumbledore had set up would have prevented him from hearing it.

The motorbike stopped in front of Number Four and the rider got off. He took off his helmet and glasses and Harry could see who it was: Sirius! With a yell, he rushed forward.

Sirius was laughing as Harry threw himself forward. He picked him up and swung him around. "Happy Birthday, Harry. Ready for a day of fun?"

Harry nodded enthusiastically. He ran back inside and grabbed the backpack. He was about to run back out but stopped. "Aunt Petunia, my godfather arrived. I will be back later tonight."

Petunia, who had been drinking tea in the kitchen, nodded. Before Harry ran off she said, "Tell … your godfather … that motorbikes are rare in this neighbourhood. It would be best if a car or some other method of travel was used in the future. I do not need Vernon to become upset because of the noise and bother, nor do I need the nieghbours complaining."

Harry thought about it for a moment and then nodded. "I'll tell him. Thank you, Aunt Petunia." He really was thankful: Keeping Vernon from becoming the git he was in the past was important. If it would keep him quiet, Harry was happy to pass on the message.

Petunia felt a stab of pain at the sincere thanks the boy had given. She was not comfortable with him, but even if she wasn't aware of it she disliked him a bit less now than in the past. She could inform Vernon that she had prevented the boy's … people … from upsetting the nieghbours with the motorbike.

* * *

Sirius and Harry both had maniacal grins as Sirius drove out of Little Whinging. Harry was going to spend his birthday with Sirius and Remus and Sirius was just joyful that he got to spend time with the son of his best friend.

Sirius yelled over to Harry, who was in the side car, "Hold on!" Harry gripped the sides of the car tighter and looked around in anticipation. Sirius stabbed a button on the motorbike's console and the sound of the motorbike was cancelled. He pushed another button and it began to rise up into the air.

Harry was in awe! He looked around as they leveled out, and heard Sirius whooping. He added his own cries and the two had quite a lot of fun on the trip.

Harry asked Sirius over the sound of the air streaming around them, "Where are we going?"

Sirius replied, "You'll see!"

Harry laughed in anticipation.

* * *

On a quiet street in Crawley, a sharp retort like a shotgun blast was heard – but only by one resident on the street. Hermione Granger looked out of her window and saw a man get off a large, purple, triple-decker bus. She had seen this bus when Harry had gone home on the Saturday before. She rushed to the door.

When she opened it, a tired looking man with a few scratch-shaped scars on his cheeks was walking up to her door. He looked up and smiled. She opened the door, "Mr. Lupin! Welcome! Come in!"

As he entered he said, "Remus, please. How are you doing, Hermione?"

She smiled in joy. "Excellent! I'm really looking forward to today." She quietly added, "I've never been to a friend's birthday party before."

Remus gave the girl a fond look. "I know the feeling. Before Hogwarts, I hadn't either. Are you ready to go?"

"Let me tell my mother." Hermione ran to the home office, where her parents kept their records and papers. "Mother! Remus is here to take me for Harry's birthday!"

Mrs. Granger looked up and smiled at the joy on her daughter's face. She quite liked the fact that her quiet child now had people her own age to spend time with. She also liked the man she had met in Diagon Alley. "Okay, Poppet. Tell Harry we wish him a Happy Eleventh."

Hermione quickly hugged her mother and ran to her room to get Harry's and Neville's gifts. She ran down and slowed before she walked back into the sitting room. She calmly walked in and said, "I'm ready."

Remus walked up and said, "Let me explain apparition to you."

* * *

Neville nervously got down on his knees before throwing a pinch of floo powder in the fire. He called out, "The Burrow."

He put his face in and yelled out, "Hello?" A young girl came into view. "Hi. I'm Neville. Mr. Lupin said this was where we were going to be for Harry Potter's birthday. Is this the right place?"

The girl replied happily, "Yes. Mr. Lupin and Mr. Black are bringing over Harry and one of his friends. Come on through."

Neville took his face out, stood up, threw another pinch and yelled, "The Burrow!" and stepped into the fire. He was still wobbly coming out, despite having years of traveling this way. The girl said, "Hello, I'm Ginny Weasley."

Neville smiled a bit hesitantly, "I'm Neville Longbottom. Is Harry here yet?"

She shook her head. "Come on, everyone is in the kitchen."

Neville followed the girl. As they entered the room she yelled to everyone, "This is Neville Longbottom. He's one of Harry's friends."

Neville looked around the room as was intimidated by all of the people. It was like a sea of red hair. Or at least a beach with several rocks colored red. Or …

The woman in the room interrupted his chain of thought, "Hello, Neville! I'm Molly Weasley. Welcome to the Burrow. These are my children." She named them all.

The twins came over. "Hello! Don't listen"

The other continued, "to our Mother. Our names"

"are Gred"

"and Forge."

"I am the better looking one so I am Gred."

The other looked at his twin and protested, "No, I'm Gred. He's Forge!"

The first twin said, "Note he didn't protest I'm the better looking one."

Before they could continue Mrs. Weasley yelled out, "Boys!"

Neville was strangely comforted by the casual attitude. He grinned a little. "Well, I'm just Neville."

The twins crowed together, "Hello, Just Neville! Welcome to the Madhouse!"

* * *

A man and a girl appeared on a dirt road in front of a field of corn. "Welcome to Ottery St. Catchpole, Devon; the location of the home of one of your future classmates and his family, The Weasleys."

Hermione looked around and saw the strange looking house. She was amazed as Remus led her up the path to the house. "That's amazing! How does it stay up?"

Remus grinned a little. "Magic, of course."

Hermione was awed by the magical nature of the property she found herself on. It was so different than the area she lived in or London or really anywhere else she had seen.

The two arrived to the front door and Remus knocked. A boy that looked Hermione's own age answered. "Hello, Mr. Lupin!" Remus cleared his throat. "Remus! Come in." He looked at the girl and asked, "Who are you?'

Hermione put her most confident self forward. "I'm Hermione Granger. And you are?"

The boy flushed. "Sorry. I'm Ron, Ron Weasley. Harry told us about you. Everyone's in the kitchen. Come on."

Hermione smiled at Ron. "Are you going to Hogwarts too? I start this year."

Ron nodded with some enthusiasm. "Yeah! I'm hoping for Gryffindor. My family's been there for ages. Where do you think you'll be going?"

Hermione was a bit flustered as he replied, "I want to get into Gryffindor as well. It seems the best house. I guess Ravenclaw wouldn't be a bad choice either. How do we know which one we'll be in?"

Before Ron could answer, one of the boys in the room they were entering interrupted. "Oh, you can't know yet! It's a secret!"

Another boy said, "It's tradition!"

The first boy said, "Suffice it to say, read everything you can …"

"about trolls and such creatures!"

The twins forgot that they were under the watch of their mother at that moment. "Boys! What have I told you about saying such things? You're likely to scare the poor girl before she even gets to Hogwarts!"

The oldest boy in the room said with a bit of formality. "Please do not listen to my brothers. They like to joke." He glanced with a stern expression towards the twins. "Hello. I am Percivel, you may call me Percy. These are my siblings: Fred, George, Ronald, and Gine …"

The girl yelled out, "Hey!"

Percy paused and continued, "Ginny. This is our mother, Mrs. Molly Weasley. This is," Percy was interrupted again by Hermione herself.

She ran over and hugged the dirty-blonde haired boy. "Neville!"

Neville grinned at her and said, "Hello, Hermione." He looked around, "This is a friend of mine and Harry's, Hermione Granger."

Mrs. Weasley bustled over. "Hello, Hermione and Remus. It's nice for you to come. Welcome to the Burrow."

Hermione smiled at the matronly lady. "Thank you. I'm glad to be here." She looked around. "Where's Harry?"

Remus replied, "Sirius is bringing him. He decided to use his motorbike he just got back from our friend, Hagrid." He looked at his watch. "He picked him up about … 10 minutes ago or so, most likely. So it will be close to half an hour before they arrive."

Hermione some quick mental calculations. "Isn't that a bit far to arrive in thirty minutes? That's got to be … at least 200 miles!"

Remus just smiled and said, "You'll see."

* * *

Harry was thoroughly enjoying his ride in the sidecar attached to Sirius's motorbike. He looked around and saw a sight he had only seen just days before. He whooped.

Sirius landed outside of the large, oddly-shaped house and turned off his motor. He turned and saw several red-heads, plus extras, running over. Apparently they had heard him coming. He'd have to get that silencing charm for flying fixed.

Harry jumped out and took of the helmet and goggles. Just then, the gaggle arrived. Hermione glomped him even as the Weasley twins and Ron were pounding his shoulders. "Happy Birthday, Mate! Welcome back!"

Harry looked around and saw Neville. "Thanks. Happy Birthday, Neville."

The Weasleys looked at Neville with surprise. "It was yesterday." Ginny unobtrusively left to tell her mother.

* * *

After a quick meal, the Weasley children led their visitors to the paddock to get brooms. Hermione looked at the broom she was offered with a bit of nervousness. Neville was just as nervous. Ron was oblivious.

"Hey, it's a great thing Sirius brought extras! We can all play together!"

Harry saw Hermione's look. "Is it entirely safe? I haven't read anything about flying a broom." Neville quietly agreed.

Harry grinned. His friend was very much into books. Neville apparently was just nervous. "It's easy! Come on. We can show you how to do it."

Sirius, who had retrieved his own broom and was off to the side, called over everyone. "Okay, for those who are new and those who haven't been to Hogwarts, we will have a proper flying class." Ron made a face at the word, "class."

The Weasley Twins protested. "We already know how to fly!"

Sirius grinned. "I know. Think of it as a refresher." He looked around. "Okay, line up the brooms on the ground in a row!"

The Weasleys and visitors did as he asked. Harry was between Hermione and Neville with Ginny next to Hermione and Ron next to Neville.

"Okay, everyone put your hand over your broom and say, 'Up!'"

Hermione's and Neville's brooms did not come up as the others did. Hermione's moved a few inches. Neville's just twitched.

Harry looked at the two, one after the other. "I think this is just a matter of confidence. Think of it like … a horse! Or something like that. Be confident."

Hermione calmed herself. She had ridden horses before. In a definite tone she called, "Up!"

The broom came a bit slowly up but reached her hand firmly. Neville, however, only had a slightly better reaction than before. "Come on, Neville. Tell it who's boss!"

Neville's face took on a stern look – he tried to emulate his Gran's tone at her most domineering. "Up!" The broom rushed to his hand and smacked into it.

Remus walked down the line, checking grips. He changed Neville's hands a little – he was holding it too tightly and too high up.

Sirius called out, "Very good! Now, put your leg over it and sit on the broom while holding it firmly!"

All of the children moved to comply. "Now, to go up give a little kick. Don't push too far up or down! We don't need any accidents."

Neville kicked and he started to rise. Sirius called out, "Hold it level! That's it!" Neville's broom stopped rising. Hermione took a deep breath and repeated Neville's actions. Her broom also slowly rose (she had it more level to begin with). She took several deep breaths – she didn't like heights.

"Very good! Now, push down slowly on the front and land."

Neville pushed a bit firmly and his broom moved quickly. He jerked back and overcompensated. Sirius yelled out, "SMALLER MOVEMENTS!"

Neville pushed it flat and stopped moving up. Sirius let go of his breath. "SLOWLY. Okay, slowly push down!" Sirius was relieved that an accident had been averted. He didn't need anything to ruin the mood.

Finally Neville slowly descended and landed. Sirus said, "Okay move off the brooms."

Neville did so and then gasped in relief. That was terrifying!

Hermione was a bit better. The Weasleys were all calm. As a matter of fact, they were all grinning at the newbies.

Sirius said, "Once more!" Neville groaned.

However, after a bit of practice both Neville and Hermione were calmly flying around – at a low level. Neither felt comfortable flying around like maniacs in the way that the Weasleys and Harry were.

Finally Ron called for a Quidditch game. Sirius looked at the time and said, "No time for a full game today. We'll have to do that next week. Your father and a few others are coming in about an hour. How about something else?"

Ron was disappointed, but he had an idea. "Catch the crab apples!" He flew over to a crab apple tree at the edge of the field. The little fruits were used by Mrs. Weasley for thickening in jams.

He grabbed several fruit and flew back. "Someone will throw them and we try to catch them. The most catches wins!"

Hermione and Neville volunteered to be the throwers, thank you very much. The rest took turns racing to catch them after they were thrown. Those waiting their turn would cheer for one participant or the other.

Very soon, it was apparent that Harry was the best at this game. When it started, he was a good but could be beaten. Within the hour, though, none of the Weasleys could even come close, even Ginny who had been the best before Harry got into the feel of it.

Even when Hermione and Neville both threw at the same time, Harry accurately judged which had to be caught first and caught both as long as at least one throw was higher than twenty feet.

When it was all done, Harry was exhilarated and everyone else was awed. Fred volunteered, "It's too bad first years aren't put on the house teams. You'd make an excellent seeker!" It was interesting to note that there was no twin-speek when he said it, though George nodded emphatically in agreement.

Finally, Mrs. Weasley called everyone in. They put away the brooms and trooped over to house. Inside, both Weasley parents were present as were Professors McGonagall, Dumbledore, and a very, very large man Harry hadn't met yet. Sirius, however, had. "Hello, Hagrid! The bike runs great! Thanks for taking care of her."

The large man chuckled deeply, "T'wasn't no problem. I 'ad her cleaned up when I heard you was gettin' out." He turned to Harry. "And, here he is! Harry Potter! You look jus' like your Dad but ya got yur Mum's eyes."

Harry was nervous – it was a very large man – but not too nervous. "Hello, Sir. How do you do?"

The giant man laughed. "None o' that, now! I'm Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of the Keys a' Hogwarts. Call me Hagrid. Everyone does! I haven't seen ye since ye were a lit'le tyke!"

After everyone had said hello Professor Dumbledore said, "We heard that there was going to be a celebration today!" Just then, Molly Weasley came back into the room floating a very large cake.

It was a huge thing. On it, written in frosting, were the words "Happy Birthday, Harry and Neville!" Neville was shocked that his birthday had been included.

After a couple of different birthday songs, Neville and Harry blew out the candles and the cake was served. Several gifts were passed out. It was mostly candy from the Weasley children, Hermione had bought him a Quidditch through the ages book, Remus had a gift certificate for more clothes from Madam Malkin, and Sirius had bought him a Dragon-skin coat. Hagrid gave him a carved flute. Professor McGonagall had given him a note which excused him from one detention. She smirked when she voiced the opinion that if he was like his father, it would be needed. Professor Dumbledore gave him some nice boots that would go well with his Hogwarts uniform.

Neville, with no one being really prepared, received similar items from the Hogwarts staff, the books on Herbology from Hermione and Horticulture from Harry, and two gift vouchers from Remus and Sirius. He remarked that he really didn't need the candy. Harry shared his anyway as it was too much.

A good time was had by all. Afterwards, several games were played by the various people.

At a certain point, Albus motioned Remus outside for a quiet word. Arthur had given permission to use his shed.

Albus led Remus out to the shed and conjured two comfortable chairs. Remus was curious, "What's this about, Albus?"

Albus locked the door with a charm and then said, "I wanted to speak to you about an employment opportunity."

Remus was surprised. "At Hogwarts? I thank you for your confidence, but most parents wouldn't be happy to have someone with my condition teaching."

Albus replied thoughtfully, "Actually, that isn't a bad idea. Something for the future, maybe." He lost his thoughtful tone and said, "Actually, it isn't at Hogwarts. It's for a friend."

Remus was leery. "And my condition has no part of it?"

Albus chuckled, "Actually, my friend considered that a positive."

"Please explain, Albus."

"Before we continue, I would need a secrecy oath. The matter at hand is of a most delicate nature."

Remus trusted Albus, so he gave the oath. Albus nodded, and then explained about the Philosopher's Stone. "So, when Nicolas asked me for a fresh perspective I cogitated on the problem. Having recently been in your company, I thought about you. You are an extremely honest man. Your condition makes it very dangerous for anyone to attempt to use mind magics to steal information. In other words, you are a perfect choice to devise defense for the Stone."

Remus was amazed. "Why not help secure it yourself?"

"I am too obvious a choice. Nicolas and Perenelle picked me to ask for advice because I was Nicolas' student and it wasn't suspicious that I would visit him. But I am well known to be his student. If I tried to secure it, only Hogwarts would be safe enough because anyplace else and the wards might be overcome. And I do not wish to open the door to Hogwarts hosting an item which might attract the wrong sort of attention. Secrets have a way of getting out."

Remus paused and considered Albus' statement. He had a point. Finally he answered, "I am more than willing to help, but once it's safe it should be done. It will obviously be a temporary job."

Albus shook his head. "Nicolas and Perenelle recognize that they have become too predictable in their methods. They, and I, think it would be advisable for someone who is incorruptible and unable to be attacked mentally to make decisions as to procedures. And before you protest the issue of money, both consider it important that whoever makes decisions in this matter is well paid to prevent temptation. Considering the item, money is the least of their concerns."

Remus thought about it and finally, "Okay. I will do it. What are my guidelines?"

Albus chuckled. "Whatever you want them to be. The only requirement is that you tell no one that you are the person in control of this. You cannot tell Sirius, nor Harry, nor any other. In all respects, it will appear that you live your life as you will. If you have a few less issues with money, whose concern is that? If necessary, tell them that you are making money as a consultant. If it becomes an issue, I will vouch for you. I would prefer for Nicolas and Perenelle to not be involved other than being able to reach you when they have need of accessing it. It will be at least a year before that will be the case."

Remus thought hard for a moment. "I will need to cultivate a reputation as someone searching for magical relics, largely unsuccessful but with some small success. With that, a visit to the Flamels will be as unsuspicious as you like."

Albus, knowing what he knew from his own world, smiled in triumph. "Very good. I can help with that."

Remus grinned, "I will consider it a prank of epic proportion. The Cloak and Dagger has a certain grand feeling about it."

Albus nodded and smirked in return as he took an envelope out of his robes. "Information and authorization for Gringotts. I am certain that a visit to Gringotts allowing Harry to spend time in his family's vault should give sufficient cover." He stood up. "It is time to return to the festivities lest we be missed."

* * *

No one had noticed that the two had left as Sirius had begun a game of Exploding Snap with Harry, Ron and Neville. The twins had cornered Ginny and Hermione into doing the same. The adults were chatting.

The Hogwarts staff was enjoying the last day before the big push for the new term. The first full staff meeting would be the next day.

Finally, it was time to go home. Arthur made arrangements to meet on Friday regarding the Will. Sirius was going to drive Harry home but he told Sirius about his Aunt's request. Sirius pouted. Harry would use the floo at Mrs. Figg's to return home.

Sirius grinned at Hermione. "Hermione, I'll be taking you home instead of Remus."

Hermione was very nervous at Sirius' expression.

* * *

At that moment, Quirinus Quirrel was making his way to Wool's Orphanage. Through judicious use of eavesdropping and gossip, he had pinpointed this as Dumbledore's destination after leaving the Flamels.

His master was upset at having to go to this location, but it was necessary. However, he tripped an alarm ward accidentally and Aurors apparated in. He got out just in time.

* * *

It was evening. A motorcycle's engine was heard through the quiet neighborhood in Crawley. It drove up to the stately home of the Grangers. After it stopped, a short figure gingerly got out of the sidecar. Removal of the helmet and goggles revealed the daughter, Hermione. The children who were peering out their own windows were a bit jealous of the girl. The motorbike looked _cool_.

After she had gone in, her father and mother had come out and spoken to the driver of the motorbike. Mrs. Granger went back inside, Mr. Granger and the man stood chatting and pointing at various things on the motorbike. It WAS a class, so the men who observed this quite understood. The women decided the visitor was quite attractive.

Maybe it was time to invite over for some tea.

* * *

Wulfric watched the screen with disdain. A perfect missed opportunity to trap Voldemort and to test Harry Potter. His tormentors spent time enjoying Harry's escapades, but none could see the Greater Good being damaged. He was so anticipating it all going wrong.

The large amount of damage that he had done that was being corrected was not something he even spent more than a passing thought or two on.


	14. Travel on the Hogwart's Express

It was early on September 1, 1991.

Harry had spent the past month hopping around Britain, visiting many of his new friends. He had even stayed with the Weasleys, Longbottoms, Grangers, and his Godfather for several days each over the last two weeks. The Weasleys picked him up on the 10th and he had stayed for four days.

Neville had invited him for a few days as well. Not wanting to be left out, Hermione had gotten her parents to agree to host Harry for a long weekend from the 23rd to the 26th. Sirius had volunteered that as an optimal window as he and Remus would be distracted for the weekend.

His favorite, however, had been being able to stay with Sirius. At least it was a lot more fun – even if there were a few too many pranks. Sirius tried to be a good adult figure, but succumbed to temptation far too much. Remus had to provide the voice of reason.

However, Sirius' lack of adherence to "the rules" DID allow Neville, Hermione, and himself to practice several spells at 12 Grimmauld Place. After the removal of several pests, curses, horrible items (including a painting of Sirius' mother) and a number of other things, the place was looking much brighter.

Sirius had taken the large bedroom on the 3rd floor – not wanting to sleep in the room his mother had slept in. That was just too weird for him. Harry had happily taken one of the other two on the same floor with Remus taking the last. The fourth floor, where Sirius and his brother had grown up, was being redone more fully to allow the Harry and Sirius to move there when it was all done.

The will reading had opened his eyes to exactly how well off his family had been. His parents hadn't even had to work. Professor Dumbledore had told him that they had spent their time post-Hogwarts helping defeat Tom Riddle. So, in reality, his Uncle had been correct that they were unemployed. There was no Dole involved, however.

The Dursleys were another difference for Harry. He had continued to get along with Aunt Petunia and Dudley had been curious. Vernon was just kept away from Harry.

When Harry had found that the stipend for his care hadn't been paid, he could understand why Vernon had complained about costs – not that he had spent much on Harry himself. In a purely Marauder mood, he had arranged with Mr. Weasley for the Dursleys to receive the stipend in full – and pay back any amount they had received from other sources. They came out ahead, but the amount they had to pay back to the government because Harry "no longer qualified" had annoyed Vernon to no end.

Mr. Weasley had protested the fee stipulated in the will, but Harry had been adamant that it get paid as it had been set by his parents.

Sirius was going to take care of anything doing with the Magical world about Harry's care or representing him as needed. Mr. Weasley would make sure the financial estate was managed properly until Harry turned of age. He had taken an oath to not bring up details with his family or others. Mr. Weasley was very honest. Harry had promised not to mention where the extra 1000 galleons a year was coming from to his children as well. His wife, of course, had to be told.

* * *

Harry woke up to the alarm. He looked at the alarm and then yelled, "Padfoot! Moony! It's September 1st! Today, I go to Hogwarts!"

Several sounds were heard until Sirius showed up at the door to his Godson's room. "Pup, it's 0700. You don't have to be at the station for hours yet."

Remus was right behind Sirius. "Padfoot, it's his first day. Weren't you excited your first day?"

Sirius looked a little thoughtful. "Yeah. And nervous. Very nervous."

Harry was almost bouncing around. "I have to get ready! Hermione and her parents are coming by the tube and we have to be there by 09:15!" Hermione, Sirius, Remus, Hermione's parents, Harry, and Neville would all be going out for Sunday breakfast before the 11:00 Howarts Express. The Grangers were coming by tube as driving in London – even on a Sunday – could be messy and it was a straight route from their home area to King's Cross. Neville would be brought by his Grandmother.

Soon, all were walking towards King's Cross. It was about a twenty minute walk, according to Sirius. Harry had snagged a small snack to keep him going until breakfast. Kreature had silently provided when asked.

The house elf, Kreature, had become less surly than he was when Harry had first met him, but still was fairly useless. The elf had complained for a week about the removal of the elf-heads and the portrait of Walburga Black that Sirius had initiated. However, as the dark items had been removed, Kreature had become less manic. It was if triggers to insanity were removed.

Hermione had been aghast at the ideas of house elves, but her lessons on keeping polite had paid off and she had restrained herself from going on a rant until she asked. Sirius had explained that house elves in general were unhappy with the idea of being freed but if one wanted that he would help to achieve it. Harry had nodded. Hermione had only asked Kreature once if he wanted to be freed and the amount of angst he had displayed at the idea had disabused her of suggesting it again.

* * *

Finally, Harry and his two minders were waiting at the platform where Line 10 disembarked. At 09:15, the train pulled in and Harry looked. Finally, he saw Hermione. He began madly waving.

Harry heard her tell her parents, "There he is! Come on!" Hermione ran up to greet them, even as her parents followed at a more sedate pace.

When they arrive, Hermione's mother was chuckling. "Oh, just leave us old folk behind. Your poor father has to drag that heavy trunk around, but don't mind him! He'll be alight!"

Hermione managed to look both embarrassed and indignant all at once. The males all chuckled at the byplay. Finally, Mr. Granger said, "Well, I suggest a locker for the books and such and then we can be off to breakfast!"

Sirius looked around and led them around to a quiet spot. "Actually, Graham, we can just keep them with us." At this Sirius tapped the trunk and it reduced down to a very small size. Harry's was already reduced. Hedwig had been sent ahead because Harry hadn't wanted to drag her through London.

Everyone trooped to the barrier and shortly, Neville and his Gran had emerged. Hermione and Harry were both amazed by the barrier to the Hogwarts Express.

After the group had eaten, they were all back by 10:40. The Granger parents stayed with the children while the rest secured a place on the train. Harry, admittedly, was a bit nervous about Sirius having free reign to "secure the compartment." He hoped Remus would keep Sirius from doing anything too obnoxious.

At 10:50, Harry heard a voice he recognized. "… always packed with Muggles. Now, what is the platform number?"

Harry spun and saw the Weasleys. He heard Ginny enthusiastically say, "Platform 9 ¾!"

Harry gave a small shout, "Hello!"

The Weasleys turned and saw the three other prospective Hogwarts students waiting. "Hello, Dears," Mrs. Weasley said. "Are we all prepared?"

The three waiting replied in the positive and they group made their way through the platform. Harry heard Ginny say, "I want to go to Hogwarts!"

Mrs. Weasley had apparently heard this often. "Sorry, Ginny. One more year. All of your brothers had to wait." Ginny looked a bit sullen at this.

Wanting to cheer the girl up, Harry said, "If you went this year, who would arrive with poor Luna next year?"

Harry had met Luna Lovegood at Ginny's birthday party. He had been saddened to hear about her losing her mother the year before, but she was so straightforward in the things she said he had liked her immediately – regardless of the strangeness of some of those things.

Ginny tried to smile, but was having a hard time.

The adults all seemed to hug the children they knew indiscriminately. Sirius said, "Now I want to hear about every detention you get for pranking."

Hermione, having heard this, yelled, "Sirius!" Sirius just grinned. Remus looked resigned as he moved to embrace his friends' cub.

Harry heard Mrs. Weasley say to the twins, "Now, you two- this year, you behave yourselves. If I get one more owl telling me you've- you've blown up a toilet or-"

"Blown up a toilet? We've never blown up a toilet."

"Great idea though, thanks, Mom."

Sirius had also heard. He laughed a short bark-like laugh and said, "Molly! Never give a prankster ideas." Remus agreed solemnly.

Molly looked with exasperation at the twins. "Oh, it's not funny! Look after Ron."

"Don't worry, ickle Ronniekins is safe with us," provided one of the twins.

"Shut up," was Ron's reply.

A whistle sounded.

"Hurry up!" their mother said, and everone clambered onto the train. The Weasleys leaned out of the window for her to kiss them good-bye, and Ginny began to cry.

Fred (Harry guessed) yelled out of the window, "Don't, Ginny, we'll send you loads of owls."

"We'll send you a Hogwarts toilet seat," added George.

"George!"

"Only joking, Mom."

The train began to move. Harry saw everyone on the platform waving. Ginny was half laughing, half crying, running to keep up with the train until it gathered too much speed, then she fell back and waved.

Harry watched everyone disappear as the train rounded the corner. Houses flashed past the window. Harry felt a great leap of excitement. He didn't know what he was going to, but he would face it with the help of his friends.

The twins turned to Ron, ""Listen, we're going down the middle of the train- Lee Jordan's got a giant tarantula down there."

Ron – as well as the other three first years – shuddered a bit. He replied, "Right."

The twins left and finally Hermione said, "So, off to Hogwarts!"

Everyone was a bit nervous until Ron said, "Oh wait! You guys haven't seen!"

The other three looked at him. "Dad and Mum got me an owl a few days ago!" Ron stood and grabbed a cage from the shelf. Harry hadn't noticed it when the train was being loaded. Ron opened the cage door and a small owl enthusiastically flew out, twittering madly.

Neville was curious, as was Hermione. Harry just grinned at the little thing. "It's a Scops Owl. His name's Pig." The small owl twittered. "Ruddy bird."

Harry had to ask, "Pig?" The small bird flew up and began fluttering around the ceiling. He had never seen anything that looked less like a pig.

Ron sighed. "Ginny named him Pigwidgeon cause it was 'cute.' I used Pig for short and wow he won't answer to anything else." The bird joyously twittered at all of the students in the compartment. Harry made an attempt to grab him and the bird cheerfully dodged. All four had a bit of a time catching the small owl.

"It's a menace," Ron moaned. Harry noted, however, that he wasn't nearly as annoyed as he seemed. Finally, Pig had been bribed by a treat that Ron had gotten out of his pocket.

Ron looked around. "Where's Hedwig?"

Harry replied, "Sent her ahead. Didn't want to drag her cage all over so Sirius shrunk it in my trunk."

Hermione and Neville both took the opportunity to pet the small, enthusiastic owl.

Finally, Neville went to take Trevor out and noted something. "Trevor's gone!"

Hermione said, "Oh no! Where did you last have him?"

Neville thought back. "I remember checking when we got on the train. So it was after that."

Hermione stood up, "Come on, let's check out the compartment." It was soon obvious the toad was not present. Hermione suggested checking the rest of the car and the two adjacent.

Harry looked at Ron. Ron didn't look like he wanted to go anywhere. "Ron, you keep our things safe. We'll be back." Ron nodded, now looking less happy about staying in the compartment.

They checked the current car and then moved out. Harry found it in a car with several other children all about his age. "Sorry for the interruption. My friend's toad did a runner."

The two girls and the boy all accepted the apology. The boy said, "My name's Wayne Hopkins. These are Susan Bones and Hannah Abbott."

Harry nodded, "Harry Potter."

All three were gobsmacked. "Really?" Susan asked.

Harry grinned a little. "Yeah" He held up the toad. "And this is Trevor; owned by my friend Neville. If he comes by before I see him, tell him I got him." The two girls blushed a little and Wayne nodded and smiled.

Harry made his way back to his compartment. He absently noted Wayne passing behind him. Hermione and Neville made it back at the same time. Harry held up the toad. "Trevor!" Neville was very happy to receive his toad back.

Neville took down his trunk (with help from the others) and got out his glass container for his toad. "Couldn't carry him in it as you can't carry animals in your trunk." Neville put Trevor in the case and then dropped in several live insects. The toad ate them all. Neville then went and washed his hands. He suggested to Harry he do the same. "You have to wash your hands if you handle a toad. Some of them have poisons coming out their skin."

Harry and Neville took their robes with them so they could change at Hermione's suggestion. Ron accompanies them and Hermione used the compartment.

* * *

The four pre-teens were interrupted by the snack cart at around 1:00. Hermione had taken out a book and was reading. Neville was watching his toad. Ron and Harry were both napping a bit.

There was a great clattering outside in the corridor and a smiling, dimpled woman slid back their door and said, "Anything off the cart, dears?"

Before anyone else could say anything, Harry jumped up. "Sirius gave me a Galleon. What can I get for a Galleon?"

The Snack Cart lady started listing prices. Apparently, the snack cart was cheaper than a candy store because a Galleon could apparently get A LOT. In the end, there was a Sickle and 6 Knuts change which Harry gave to the lady as a tip.

Harry turned and dumped the last load of snacks on one of the seats.

Ron took out a lumpy package. There were four sandwiches. Ron looked inside and said, "She always forgets I don't like corned beef."

Harry turned and said, "How about we each eat a sandwich and all of you help me eat up the rest."

The four quickly ate the sandwiches. Harry hmmed as he ate his. Ron looked at him. "Love the food your Mum makes." Ron's face turned pink. He thought they were kind of dry.

When the sandwiches were done, each took several snacks – although Hermione took the fewest saying, "My parents would kill me if I ate too much sugar."

"Want some of these?" Harry asked Ron, holding up a pack of Chocolate Frogs.

"See what the card is. I'm missing Agrippa."

Hermione asked, "What?"

Ron looked at her. "Oh, of course, you wouldn't know - Chocolate Frogs have cards inside them, you know, to collect- famous witches and wizards. I've got about five hundred, but I haven't got Agrippa or Ptolemy."

Harry unwrapped his Chocolate Frog and picked up the card. It showed a man's face. He wore half-moon glasses, had a long, crooked nose, and flowing silver hair, beard, and mustache. Underneath the picture was the name Albus Dumbledore.

"Remus has gotten me into collecting them. This is Dumbledore!" said Harry.

Ron took one. " I might get Agrippa - thanks-"

Harry turned over his card and read:

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

Currently Headmaster of Hogwarts. Considered by many the greatest wizard of modern times,

Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicholas Flamel.

Professor Dumbledore enjoys chamber music and tenpin bowling.

Harry turned the card back over and saw that Dumbledore's face had disappeared. "I'm still not used to pictures leaving." Hermione nodded her head in agreement, even as she took the card to look at it.

"Well, you can't expect him to hang around all day," said Ron. "He'll be back. No, I've got Morgana again and I've got about six of her… any of you want it?" Hermione took that one as well. The cards contained information, after all.

Harry commented as he opened the next chocolate frog, "In the Mundane world, people just stay put in photos."

"What, they don't move at all?" Neville sounded amazed. Ron was just as amazed.

After Harry nodded, both Neville and Ron chorused, "Weird!"

Ron and Neville were more interested in eating the frogs than looking at the Famous Witches and Wizards cards, but Harry and Hermione looked at each one that presented itself. Soon they had not only Dumbledore and Morgana, but Hengist of Woodcroft, Alberic Grunnion, Circe, Paracelsus, and Merlin. He finally handed away from the Druidess Cliona, who was scratching her nose, to Hermione so he could open a bag of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans.

"You want to be careful with those," Ron warned Harry. "When they say every flavor, they mean every flavor- you know, you get all the ordinary ones like chocolate and peppermint and marmalade, but then you can get spinach and liver and tripe. George reckons he had a booger-flavored one once."

Ron took one and tasted it. "Bleaaargh- see? Sprouts?"

They had a good time eating the Every Flavor Beans and naming the flavors as they went. Even Hermione got into it a bit even if she was nervous about eating something without knowing what it tasted like.

After the snack break, the four chatted about several things. Hermione even got Ron to talk about classes, much to Harry's surprise. Ron wasn't enthusiastic about studying.

Suddenly the door slid open. Three boys entered. Two were thickset and looked extremely mean; they looked like bodyguards. They were standing on either side of a pale blonde boy with slicked back hair.

"Is it true?" he said. "They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter's in this compartment. So it's you, is it?"

Harry nodded. "Yes."

Before Harry could say anything further, the boy said"Oh, this is Crabbe and this is Goyle," said the pale boy carelessly. "And my name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

Ron gave a slight cough, which might have been hiding a snigger. Draco Malfoy looked at him.

"Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask who you are. My father told me all the Weasleys have red hair, freckles, and more children than they can afford."

He turned back to Harry. "You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there."

Harry shot up and stood straight in front of the pale blonde. He, Remus, and Sirius had worked out what to do in case this happened. They had told him about the Pureblood attitudes and the children of Tom Riddle's followers.

"_Mister_ Malfoy! Please desist from being so rude! Why, if I didn't know better I would think that your were a _Mundane_ _teenager_!" He shook his head and looked off thoughtfully. "So many Mundanes forget to teach manners to their children these days."

Harry refocused on Draco. "Of course, we are not _Mundanes: _Common, everyday, _non-magical_. We are Wizards and Witches. I am certain your parents impressed upon you the importance of good breeding and manners?"

Draco spluttered out, "Of course!" as though the idea that his Pureblood parents would neglect such a thing was ludicrous.

Harry nodded. "I am exceedingly happy to hear that. We cannot act like some _common rabble_." Harry looked at Draco as though he expected him to have exactly the same mindset. Draco nodded, still confused-looking.

"So, as good manners dictate: Mr. Draco Malfoy, Mr. Crabbe, Mr. Goyle: These are my _very close and dear_ friends Mr. Neville Longbottom, Ms. Hermione Granger, and Mr. Ronald Weasley. I am Mr. Harry James Potter." He held out his hand to shake; the three boys each mechanically responded. "I am pleased to make your acquaintance. Although we may or may not become close friends, we can ensure that we remain polite acquaintances as _good manners and breeding_ dictate, yes?"

The three boys nodded dumbly and retreated. All three had confused looks on their faces. Harry closed the door, trying to maintain his composure.

Finally Harry turned around and saw the shocked looks on the faces of his compartment mates. He lost it and laughed loudly. Finally the three joined in.

Ron crowed, "That was AMAZING! My Dad told me about his family! I don't think I ever heard of anyone getting over on them."

Harry shook his head. "Professor Dumbledore warned me about manners in the Magical world. According to him, you even have to be polite to your enemies." He grinned. "Besides, as my Godfather said: Out-snobbing the snobs is a prank worthy of the Marauders."

Hermione giggled. "He can't even complain to anyone because it would make him look silly."

Harry obviously winked his eye so that all three could see him. They continued laughing.

Harry finally said to Ron, "I've seen you react sometimes. In the long run, it's more fun this way than reacting to whatever they say."

Hermione was a bit curious – and then a little upset. "Why did you insult Mundanes?"

Harry placated her with, "You and I both know that non-magicals are just as intelligent as any Magical – they just know different things. Muggle sounds insulting and implies 'easily fooled'. Mundane, even if it can also sound insulting, really isn't; it only implies they aren't uncommon like Wizards and Witches are. He's going to be insulting anyway. Why not redirect him to ignore the idea of _Muggleborn _vs_ Pureblood_? And you have to admit, a lot of the flowery manners have been dropped in the last 50 years in regular society. Those are still used a lot on the Magical world."

Hermione thought about it. She couldn't find fault with Harry's argument. Still she grumbled, "I don't like anyone implying my parents aren't special because they are, _to me_."

Harry put his arm around Hermione. "I know and I agree. I love your parents. It's about slow changes. Let's get them away from 'Easily Fooled' to 'Ordinary' before working on 'Each Person is Special in Their Own Way.'"

Ron and Neville were a little surprised at the arguments used. Thinking about it, they couldn't really disagree.

Suddenly, they heard a voice: "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately."

Harry's stomach lurched with nerves and Ron, he saw, looked pale under his freckles. Hermione looked resolute. Neville got a bit nervous. They all (except Hermione) crammed their pockets with the last of the sweets and joined the crowd thronging the corridor.

The train slowed right down and finally stopped. People pushed their way toward the door and out on to a tiny, dark platform. Harry shivered in the cold night air. Then a lamp came bobbing over the heads of the students, and Harry heard a familiar voice: "Firs' years! Firs' years over here! All right there, Harry?"

Hagrid's big hairy face beamed over the sea of heads.

"C'mon, follow me- any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!"

Slipping and stumbling, they followed Hagrid down what seemed to be a steep, narrow path. It was so dark on either side of them that Harry thought there must be thick trees there.

"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here."

There was a loud "Ooooh!"

The narrow path had opened suddenly onto the edge of a great black lake. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers.

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. All four got into one boat.

"Everyone in?" shouted Hagrid, who had a boat to himself. "Right then- FORWARD!"

And the fleet of little boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake, which was as smooth as glass. Everyone was silent, staring up at the great castle overhead. It towered over them as they sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stood.

"Heads down!" yelled Hagrid as the first boats reached the cliff; they all bent their heads and the little boats carried them through a curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff face.

They were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle, until they reached a kind of underground harbor, where they clambered out onto rocks and pebbles and up a passageway in the rock after Hagrid's lamp, coming out at last onto smooth, damp grass right in the shadow of the castle.

They walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, oak front door.

"Everyone here?"

Hagrid raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door.


	15. The Sorting and Culture Shock

A/N: As a reviewer mentioned, there is a lot of cannon - but changed according to the new paradigm. Also, for those who asked: The Locket is coming. You'll see.

* * *

The door swung open at once. A tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there. Harry immediately recognized Professor McGonagall. Harry noted that many of his fellow-first years were quite nervous at her appearance. She did look quite intimidating.

Harry himself was not nervous at all – he quite liked the woman.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here."

She pulled the door wide. The entrance hall was so big you could have fit the whole of the Dursleys' house in it.

The stone walls were lit with flaming torches like the ones at Gringotts, the ceiling was too high to make out, and a magnificent marble staircase facing them led to the upper floors.

They followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. Harry could hear the drone of hundreds of voices from a doorway to the right — the rest of the school must already be here — but Professor McGonagall showed the first years into a small, empty chamber off the hall. They crowded in, standing rather closer together than they would usually have done.

Finally she addressed them. "Welcome to Hogwarts. The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts.

"You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." She looked around the room to see if there was anything obvious.

Harry tried to flatten his hair, as impossible as it seemed to be. Professor McGonagall's lip twitched the slightest amount. Nobody noticed.

"I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly."

Before she turned away Harry said, "Thank you, Professor McGonagall." Several other voices repeated this, most sounding quite nervous.

She nodded her head in acknowledgement with a very slight smile and then left the chamber.

The other first years were looking at Harry. He looked around. "What?

One of the other first years (sandy-haired with an Irish accent) said, "That's a scary looking woman! She might have taken offense to someone talking out of turn!"

Harry was about to reply when a drawling voice came in from the side. "It's only good manners. Any _Pureblood_ knows that you should treat those in authority with respect." Several turned to see Draco Malfoy standing to the side with a snobby expression. Hermione, Neville, and Ron all looked at Harry and rolled their eyes.

Harry grinned to himself: _Gotcha!_

Harry immediately said, "Mr. Malfoy is correct." Draco looked smug. His friends looked disbelieving. "But it's not just teachers. When I got my letter, the Professors told me that manners were extremely important in dealing with others, including other students. You don't have to like everyone. But many Magical races are much easier to deal with if you're polite. It's just good sense to get into the habit early." Harry took on a look as though what he said was obvious correct in all respects.

He missed a number of speculating looks by others who knew Draco Malfoy. Was this all that was needed to get him to shut up? Hermione also took on a thoughtful look. Harry knew she was a bright girl – she would work it out. He'd likely have to explain to Ron and Neville.

Flashback

Harry shook his head. "I know that's kind of funny. But Professor Dumbledore seemed to act like he would crack down on that type of thing in the future. So I can't do anything like that."

Remus had nodded and Sirius looked morose.

Harry said thoughtfully, "How do you prank the idiots and keep good etiquette?"

Sirius' faced had also taken on a thoughtful look – and then one that was quite manic.

Harry looked at Sirius. "What?"

Sirius grinned as he said, "Well, the big problem with the pureblood bigots is that they act superior and insulting. You just have to 'Out-Snob the Snobs'."

Harry was confused.

Sirius leaned closer. Remus was also quite interested. "The first opportunity, the very _first opportunity_, find the biggest ponce you can." He thought about his cousin and her son. "I'm sure you'll find one. Anyway, as soon as he or she acts the slightest bit rude protest their lack of _good manners and breeding_ as _politely_ as possible but very loudly."

Harry asked, "How will that help?"

Sirius laughed. "Cause most Purebloods can't let anyone else have anything that they can be called on. They have to be 'the authority'. Whoever it is will take the first opportunity to point out his _good manners and breeding_ in front of witnesses."

Harry thought about it. "Well, it will make it harder for him to be rude. But it's not much of a prank."

Sirius looked at the other two. "Ah, but you have to do one more thing."

Harry got interested. "One thing? What is it?"

Sirius sat back and took on a superior look. "Agree with him."

"Huh?"

Sirius looked like the cat that got the canary. "Agree with him and applaud his manners in front of all witnesses. Point out how the Dumbledore and McGonagall explained about good manners and how important it is. Don't be condescending, cause other students will take offense, but hammer home how important good manners are. The ponce will have no choice but to keep it going. And if it's the biggest ponce around, you know he will have to correct the _other_ ponces to show how superior _he _is. The Professors will agree with him, too. He'll feel superior. And then, you can call the ponce on insulting other people. Just act insulted and disappointed that such rudeness is taking place. Cause you know the ponce will slip. After a while, he will stop being insulting because he will HAVE to be superior because he's 'A Member of Good Pureblood Society' and better than everyone else." Sirius' grin got bigger. "It will defang the ponces and you don't even have to hex them to do it."

Remus looked amazed at Sirius' explanation. Where was this logic when they were going to school? Harry just grinned, making plans in his head.

End Flashback

The students were contemplating what Harry had said, until suddenly something happened that made him jump about a foot in the air — several people behind him screamed.

He gasped. So did the people around him. About twenty ghosts had just streamed through the back wall. Pearly-white and slightly transparent, they glided across the room talking to one another and hardly glancing at the first years. They seemed to be arguing.

What looked like a fat little monk was saying: "Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance —"

"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know he's not really even a ghost — I say: What are you all doing here?"

A ghost wearing a ruff and tights had suddenly noticed the first years.

Harry, having just espousing the importance of good manners, volunteered, "We're waiting to be sorted, Sir."

"New students!" said the Fat Friar, smiling around at them.

A few people nodded mutely.

"Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" said the Friar. "My old house, you know."

"Move along now," said a sharp voice. "The Sorting Ceremony is about to start." Professor McGonagall had returned.

One by one, the ghosts floated away through the opposite wall.

"Now, form a line," Professor McGonagall told the first years, "and follow me."

Feeling suddenly extremely nervous, Harry got into line behind the boy with sandy hair, with the other three behind him, and they walked out of the chamber, back across the hall, and through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall.

Harry had never even imagined such a strange and splendid place.

It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. Professor McGonagall led the first years up here, so that they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them. The hundreds of faces staring at them looked like pale lanterns in the flickering candlelight. Dotted here and there among the students, the ghosts shone misty silver. Mainly to avoid all the staring eyes, Harry looked upward and saw a velvety black ceiling dotted with stars. He heard Hermione whisper, "It's bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in Hogwarts, A History."

It was hard to believe there was a ceiling there at all, and that the Great Hall didn't simply open on to the heavens.

Harry quickly looked down again as Professor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool she put a pointed wizard's hat. This hat was patched and frayed and extremely dirty. Aunt Petunia wouldn't have let it in the house.

_Maybe they had to try and get a rabbit out of it_, Harry thought, _that seemed the sort of thing _— noticing that everyone in the hall was now staring at the hat, he stared at it, too. For a few seconds, there was complete silence. Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth — and the hat began to sing:

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
If you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again.

Harry heard Ron mutter, "And the twins were going on about a troll – it's just a hat." Harry remembered the twins' comments when he visited the Burrow the first time. He had taken it as a joke because of Mrs. Weasley's response.

Harry was quite nervous about getting sorted in front of everyone in the Hall. It was quite intimidating.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abbott, Hannah!" Harry recognized pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails as she stumbled out of line. She was one of the girls from the compartment where he found Trevor.

She sat on the stool and put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down. There was a moment's pause —

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat.

The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table. Harry saw the ghost of the Fat Friar waving merrily at her. Harry politely clapped as well. Hermione, Neville, and Ron followed suit – even if Ron was a bit more hesitant. Finally, the other first years also started clapping.

The Professors and all of the students looked over at the first years and many non-Hufflepuffs began clapping as well. The Great Hall was now filled with applauding students.

The girl blushed furiously at the applause.

"Bones, Susan!"

The other girl he had seen in the compartment moved forward and donned the hat. "Hufflepuff!" She moved to sit next to Hannah Abbot as applause once again filled the hall.

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

He moved to table second from the left; several Ravenclaws stood up to shake hands with Terry as he joined them.

"Brocklehurst, Mandy" went to Ravenclaw too, but "Brown, Lavender" became the first new Gryffindor, and the table on the far left exploded with cheers; Harry could see Ron's twin brothers catcalling.

"Bulstrode, Millicent" then became a Slytherin. Harry observed that this table held the most people which looked like ponces. He clapped regardless, forcing the other first years and thus the rest of the hall to continue doing it, even the Gryffindor table which was most hesitant. He missed the surprised look from the tall figure on the dais with greasy black hair, a hooked nose, and sallow skin.

Harry started to feel a little queasy as his turn came closer. He remembered being picked for teams during gym at his old school. He had always been last to be chosen, not because he was no good, but because no one wanted Dudley to think they liked him. He didn't like the reminder of his time with the Dursleys.

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Sometimes, Harry noticed, the hat shouted out the house at once, but at other times it took a little while to decide. "Finnegan, Seamus," the sandy-haired boy next to Harry in the line, sat on the stool for almost a whole minute before the hat declared him a Gryffindor.

"Granger, Hermione!" Hermione almost ran to the stool and jammed the hat eagerly on her head.

"GRYFFINDOR!" Harry's clapping became much more enthusiastic for his friend. Hermione shot him a grateful look.

When Neville's turn came, he fell over on his way to the stool. Harry was close enough to help him up. He chuckled a bit ruefully as he patted Neville on the shoulder. Neville looked a bit less anxious at the gesture.

The hat took a long time to decide with Neville. Finally, it finally shouted, "GRYFFINDOR," and Neville ran off – still wearing the hat. He jogged back amid gales of laughter to give it to "MacDougal, Morag." Harry gave him a commiserating look.

Malfoy swaggered forward when his name was called and got his wish at once: the hat had barely touched his head when it screamed, "SLYTHERIN!"

Harry politely clapped, giving Ron a bit of a glare when he didn't immediately join in. Ron reluctantly clapped as well.

There weren't many people left now. "Moon"…, "Nott"…, "Parkinson"…, then a pair of twin girls, "Patil" and "Patil"…, then "Perks, Sally-Anne"…, and then, at last —

"Potter, Harry!"

As Harry stepped forward, whispers suddenly broke out like little hissing fires all over the hall.

"Potter, did she say?"

"The Harry Potter?"

The last thing Harry saw before the hat dropped over his eyes was the hall full of people craning to get a good look at him. Next second he was looking at the black inside of the hat. He waited.

"Hmm," said a small voice in his ear. "Difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind either. There's talent, oh my goodness, yes — and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting… So where shall I put you?"

Harry gripped the edges of the stool and thought, "I'd prefer to stay with my friends in Gryffindor."

"Gryffindor, eh?" said the small voice. "Are you sure? You could be great, you know, it's all here in your head. Slytherin would help you on the way to greatness, no doubt about that — no? Well, if you're sure — better be GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry heard the hat shout the last word to the whole hall. He took off the hat and walked shakily toward the Gryffindor table. He was so relieved to have been chosen for Gryffindor, he hardly noticed that he was getting the loudest cheer yet.

Percy got up and shook his hand vigorously, while the Weasley twins yelled, "We got Potter! We got Potter!"

Harry sat down opposite the ghost in the ruff he'd seen earlier. The ghost patted his arm, giving Harry the sudden, horrible feeling he'd just plunged it into a bucket of ice-cold water.

He could see the High Table properly now. At the end nearest him sat Hagrid, who caught his eye and gave him the thumbs up. Harry grinned back. And there, in the center of the High Table, in a large gold chair, sat Professor Dumbledore. His silver hair was the only thing in the whole hall that shone as brightly as the ghosts. Harry spotted a professor looking very peculiar in a large purple turban.

And now there were only four people left to be sorted. "Thomas, Dean," a Black boy even taller than Ron, joined Harry at the Gryffindor table.

"Turpin, Lisa," became a Ravenclaw and then it was Ron's turn. He was pale green by now.

Harry crossed his fingers under the table and a second later the hat had shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry clapped loudly with the rest as Ron collapsed into the chair next to him.

"Well done, Ron, excellent," said Percy Weasley pompously across Harry as "Zabini, Blaise," was made a Slytherin.

Professor McGonagall rolled up her scroll and took the Sorting Hat away.

Harry looked down at his empty gold plate. He was getting a bit hungry as the substantial snacks had run out quickly.

Professor Dumbledore had gotten to his feet. He was beaming at the students, his arms opened wide, as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see them all there.

"Welcome," he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!"

He sat back down. Everybody clapped and cheered. Harry laughed: Professor Dumbledore certainly knew how to grab everyone's attention. He looked around at the other first years to see their reactions. Percy lifted a plate and asked, "Potatoes, Harry?"

Harry looked down and saw that the table was now full of food. He had never seen so many things he liked to eat on one table: Roast beef, roast chicken, pork chops and lamb chops, sausages, bacon and steak, boiled potatoes, roast potatoes, fries, Yorkshire pudding, peas, carrots, gravy, ketchup, and, for some strange reason, peppermint humbugs.

Harry piled his plate with a bit of everything except the peppermints and began to eat. It was all delicious.

Harry had a grand time eating with the other first years. The ghost had introduced himself — Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington — and Seamus Finnegan had relayed his more common nickname. He decided to keep with 'Sir Nicolas' as 'Nearly-Headless Nick' didn't seem to go down as well.

Harry learned his year mates' stories. Neville related his learning of his magic. He also related Professor Dumbledore's response. The listening Gryffindors were quite taken with Neville's description and all turned an impressed look toward the Headmaster.

Harry was a bit surprised that Neville volunteered the information. He had become less hesitant but was still a bit shy. Harry guessed that Neville had breaking out of his shell and apparently wouldn't be crawling back inside of it.

Hermione wanted to talk classes and Percy Weasley humoured her.

Harry, who was starting to feel warm and sleepy, looked up at the High Table again. Hagrid was drinking deeply from his goblet. Professor McGonagall was talking to Professor Dumbledore. The purple-robed teacher in his absurd turban, was talking to a teacher with greasy black hair, a hooked nose, and sallow skin.

It happened very suddenly.

The hook-nosed teacher looked past the turban straight into Harry's eyes — and a sharp, hot pain shot across the scar on Harry's forehead.

"Ouch!" Harry clapped a hand to his head.

"What is it?" asked Percy.

"Nnothing." Harry tried to pass it off. The pain had gone as quickly as it had come. Harder to shake off was the feeling Harry had gotten from the teacher's look — a feeling that he didn't like Harry at all.

"Who are the teachers with the turban and the one talking to him?" he asked Percy.

"The one with the turban – that's new – is Professor Quirrell. He was the Muggle Studies Professor but took a year off. No wonder he's looking so nervous, that's Professor Snape. He teaches Potions, but he doesn't want to – everyone knows he's after the DADA job. Knows an awful lot about the Dark Arts, Snape."

Harry watched Snape for a while, but Snape didn't look at him again.

At last, the desserts too disappeared, and Professor Dumbledore got to his feet again. The hall fell silent.

"A few words now that we have full bellies and empty heads: Please welcome back Professor Quirrell. Some may remember him from before his sabbatical. He has returned to take up the vacant Professor for Defense Against the Dark Arts position." He politely began applauding and the Hall followed suit.

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch or their House Quiddich Captain."

A number of students cheered.

Finally, Professor Dumbledore motioned for quiet. He took on a serious look. "We have, in the past years, allowed a bit of latitude in terms of behaviour and punishment in order to avoid stress to those distracted by circumstances outside of Hogwarts. However, it has been ten years since the last major conflict was resolved to a degree. It is now time to return to proper behaviour."

He looked out at the audience, not targeting any particular House or Individual. "I will now, as the saying goes, take the 'train-brakes off' of the staff. They will be watching for proper behaviour and civility toward your fellow students and the staff."

Albus hated doing this. He cursed Wulfric mentally for his reputation of being lenient with troublemakers. He had to come up with a reason for his 'changed policies' which would be acceptable and this was his best choice.

"In the normal course of life, there will be disagreements and there will be those you do not like nor get along with. This does mean that improper behaviour will be excused. I do not expect students to have to accept poor treatment from others. Professor McGonagall," he motioned to her Deputy, "will have de-facto authority on the validity of punishments both in loss of points and in detentions assigned. Should any student still disagree with a punishment assigned, they may appeal to myself as Headmaster."

Professor Dumbledore hardened his expression at the looks of relief on the face of many students. "I will warn you ahead of time: This will no longer be the 'soft' option. If I find an appeal particularly frivolous, a doubling of the penalty is likely to be assigned." Those that had relaxed tensed once more.

He relaxed his expression and took on a kindly look. "That being said, I may not agree with a _politely_ expressed appeal but I will not spuriously create harsher penalties. I am the last authority within Hogwarts when a student or parent has an issue or problem with Hogwarts' staff, facilities, or classes. Aiding students is my job. As it is for all Professors. So do not hesitate to come to me if other options have been exhausted."

The students as a whole relaxed – a little.

"We are Witches and Wizards! Magic is for use and I would encourage you to do so! The rule on magic in the Halls is to prevent accidents as are many other rules. This does not mean that you should avoid magic where it is safe." He took on a sly look. "I have even been known to appreciate a finely executed prank or two." He smiled even as the students laughed a bit. "We shall operate by the Old Creed: 'An it harm none, do what ye will.' Are there any questions?"

The Weasley twins looked at each other and then raised their hands. Professor Dumbledore nodded at the two to ask.

"Who decides what is harmful"

"And what is not? There are"

"Some who might disagree and"

"We need guidance in"

"The proper art of pranking."

In unison they added, "Guide us, Oh Magnificent One!"

The students were split between laughing (mostly Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs) and rolling their eyes (mostly Slytherins and Ravenclaws). The Headmaster chuckled a bit, as did a couple of the staff. Some of the staff (Professor Snape) looked annoyed. Finally the Professor answered, "All you have to do is ask. I shall encourage the staff not to retaliate if asked on the subject. Questions are not worthy of receiving a penalty. I am, once again, the last authority on what is acceptable."

The twins grinned and gave each other high fives. The students laughed again.

"Any more questions?" None volunteered. Finally he completed his statements with, "And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!"

Harry noticed that the other teachers' smiles had become rather fixed.

Dumbledore gave his wand a little flick, as if he was trying to get a fly off the end, and a long golden ribbon flew out of it, which rose high above the tables and twisted itself, snakelike, into words.

"Everyone pick their favorite tune," said Dumbledore, "and off we go!"

And the school bellowed:

"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,  
Teach us something please,  
Whether we be old and bald  
Or young with scabby knees,

Our heads could do with filling  
With some interesting stuff,  
For now they're bare and full of air,  
Dead flies and bits of fluff,

So teach us things worth knowing,  
Bring back what we've forgot,  
just do your best, we'll do the rest,  
And learn until our brains all rot."

Everybody finished the song at different times. At last, only the Weasley twins were left singing along to a very slow funeral march. Dumbledore conducted their last few lines with his wand and when they had finished, he was one of those who clapped loudest.

"Ah, music," he said, wiping his eyes. "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you go!"

The Gryffindor first years followed Percy through the chattering crowds, out of the Great Hall, and up the marble staircase. Harry noticed that most were chattering about Professor Dumbledore's comments.

Harry's legs were like lead, but only because he was so tired and full of food. He was too sleepy even to be surprised that twice Percy led them through doorways hidden behind sliding panels and hanging tapestries.

They climbed more staircases, yawning and dragging their feet, and Harry was just wondering how much farther they had to go when they came to a sudden halt.

A bundle of walking sticks was floating in midair ahead of them, and as Percy took a step toward them they started throwing themselves at him.

"Peeves," Percy whispered to the first years. "A poltergeist." He raised his voice, "Peeves — show yourself."

A loud, rude sound, like the air being let out of a balloon, answered.

"Do you want me to go to the Bloody Baron?" Harry remembered the Slytherin ghost that was pointed out to him during the feast.

There was a pop, and a little man with wicked, dark eyes and a wide mouth appeared, floating cross-legged in the air, clutching the walking sticks.

"Oooooooh!" he said, with an evil cackle. "Ickle Firsties! What fun!"

He swooped suddenly at them. They all ducked.

"Go away, Peeves, or the Baron'll hear about this, I mean it!" barked Percy.

Peeves stuck out his tongue and vanished, dropping the walking sticks above Neville's head. He ducked to the left and the sticks landed with a loud clatter. They heard Peeves zooming away, rattling coats of armor as he passed.

"You want to watch out for Peeves," said Percy, as they set off again. "The Bloody Baron's the only one who can control him, he won't even listen to us prefects. Here we are."

At the very end of the corridor hung a portrait of a very fat woman in a pink silk dress.

"Password?" she said.

"Caput Draconis," said Percy, and the portrait swung forward to reveal a round hole in the wall. They all scrambled through it – some of the shorter ones needed a leg up – and found themselves in the Gryffindor common room, a cozy, round room full of squashy armchairs.

Percy directed the girls through one door to their dormitory and the boys through another. At the top of a spiral staircase — they were obviously in one of the towers — they found their beds at last: five four-posters hung with deep red, velvet curtains. Their trunks had already been brought up. Too tired to talk much, they pulled on their pajamas and fell into bed.

"Great food, wasn't it?" Ron muttered to Harry through the hangings.

Harry was going to ask Ron if he'd had any of the treacle tart, but he fell asleep almost at once.

Perhaps Harry had eaten a bit too much, because he had a very strange dream. He was wearing Professor Quirrell's turban, which kept talking to him, telling him he must transfer to Slytherin at once, because it was his destiny. Harry told the turban he wanted to stat in Gryffindor; it got heavier and heavier; he tried to pull it off but it tightened painfully — and there was Malfoy, laughing at him as he struggled with it — then Malfoy turned into the hook-nosed teacher, Snape, whose laugh became high and cold — there was a burst of green light and Harry woke, sweating and shaking.

He rolled over and fell asleep again, and when he woke next day, he didn't remember the dream at all.

* * *

The staff met in the chamber off of the Great Hall. It was too far to trek all the way to the Headmaster's office.

Professor Snape was almost apoplectic. "Headmaster! How could you encourage those two menaces in their juvenile pursuit of idiotic tomfoolery?"

Albus' face took on an exasperated look. "Severus! In the years that you have been involved with Hogwarts, how often have you wished that the teachers had control of those that 'pranked' others incessantly?"

Severus Snape nodded, admitting that such had been a common thought.

"By allowing controlled options, the staff will now have a way of preventing those actions which are truly malicious or damaging. How can such be a bad thing?"

The Potion's Master sneered. "And what happens when the idiots hurt someone with their antics?"

"Then they will be punished. Harshly. As will any student who harms another. If necessary, I will even submit reports to the DMLE. This is not a prison – but it is a respected institution. We shall ensure the students act properly and those that refuse will not be here."

Professors McGonagall, Flitwick, and Sprout were all nodding in agreement with the policy. The other staff were amazed. Professor Snape reluctantly nodded. "And what happens if a report is received but cannot be verified?"

Professor Dumbledore sighed. He really hated Wulfric's lackadaisical policies. "Are we not Wizards and Witches? We have oaths, pensieves, and methods to inspect wands. If necessary, we shall receive permissions and waivers from parents or the Ministry. A student might even request Veritaserum through the Ministry. We shall not turn a blind eye."

Severus Snape, once again, realized that life had changed drastically in Hogwarts.

Professor Dumbledore got everyone's attention. "Now, tomorrow morning the newly mandated screenings shall begin. First years shall be given examinations in the morning. As shall Sixth years after their NEWT schedules are set. Seventh years shall be after Lunch. All other years shall be inspected during their first scheduled History of Magic class."

"Why H-H-H-istory of M-M-Magic, H-Headmaster?" Professor Quirrell asked.

"Because it will prove the least disruption and all years First through Fifth attend it. This year is the only year all students will require a mandatory screening. In the future, it will be only First and Fifth years." He looked around. "I recommend that once the First and Sixth year examinations are completed the Sixth Years be assigned to take one or two First years and show them where classes are located. As all classes will be postponed until Tuesday, tomorrow will give ample opportunity. As the Sixth years are not preparing for OWLs or NEWTS, they will provide the most stable source for younger years to ask questions of if the prefects are not available. Impress upon your advanced students that the staff and I expect their good behaviour in dealing with the younger years. Are there any questions?"

The staff indicated not.

"Another item: I expect the bylaws to be followed. A monthly Head of House meeting should be scheduled for Monday next and then as appropriate. Coordinate between yourselves so that all meetings occur simultaneously. If your time is becoming difficult to manage, talk to me so that things may be rearranged as needed. Tell your students that I may drop by to each meeting."

The Headmaster made his way out and to his quarters. Many of the staff left as well. The Heads of House remained. Filius volunteered to the other Heads, "Albus' methods have changed. He has never been so invested."

Minerva nodded her head, "And a welcome change it is. I find it most refreshing to be certain that we will receive the Headmaster's support in ensuring proper behaviour." She turned to Severus. "I will impress upon my Lions the change in culture. You control yours and I will control mine."

Severus nodded. "I shall inform my Snakes of the lack of cunning in challenging the Headmaster in this." He swept out of the room, robes billowing.

Filius commented on his way out in the company of the other two Heads, "I still am curious as to how he creates that billow _every time_."

* * *

Professor Quirrell was feeling terrified and in pain. His Master was not terribly happy at the changes his old Transfiguration Teacher was implementing. The only reason they were still here was to attempt to goad out of the Headmaster the composition of the protections placed on the location in London. It would be a dangerous game.


End file.
